Don't Ever Look Back
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: Damon knows he's falling for Elena. Elena keeps lying to herself about it. Will Damon and Elena give into each other or fight what comes naturally to them? Pretty much set after 2x01 and somewhat following the series.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

_When you're around me,_

_Life's like a movie scene,_

_I wasn't happy,_

_Until you became my queen,_

_I finally found you,_

_My missing puzzle piece,_

_I'm complete._

**Teenage Dream by Boyce Avenue **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**Plot: **Damon knows that he's falling for Elena. Elena keeps lying to herself that she doesn't love Damon. She convinces herself that Damon loves Katherine still. But soon, she can't hide it from herself anymore, and she finds herself slipping up occasionally, letting her walls come down around him, even after everything that's happened. She tries to project her feelings for Damon on Stefan but it doesn't work. And no matter how hard Damon tries, Elena is still always in the back of his mind, and he knows nothing can change that. So will Damon and Elena give into each other, or fight what comes naturally to them? Pretty much set after 2x01 and somewhat following the series after that, but not so much :P

**A/N: **Okay, so I have no idea if this story is going to be just a short story, like maybe ten chapters or something, or a regular story that's a little longer than that, but the inspiration for it just hit me while I was listening to Boyce Avenue's version of Teenage Dream and I just thought it kinda sounded like a really sweet and cute Damon POV kinda thing :] You'll know what I mean if you listen to the song xP They changed the words a little and I loved it and it inspired me to write this so I hope you guys like it :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter One: **Dreams and Nightmares

Damon was sitting outside Elena's bedroom window, just watching her sleep. They hadn't talked much since the night he kissed her and killed Jeremy, but he was still alive thanks to that huge ring on his finger. Elena used to keep her window open, usually for Stefan, but sometimes Damon would sneak in too. And Damon could easily open the window to get in there, but usually when the window was shut, that meant no visitors, but he knew she was keeping it shut to keep him out. She knew Stefan was occupied most nights now, taking Caroline and teaching her hunting, fighting, and controlling herself around people, so the window was definitely shut to keep _him_ out. But, he could still watch her sleep peacefully from outside the window, watch her every breath and watch her move around and roll over in her sleep. He knew that she didn't know this, but he caught her sometimes in her sleep saying his name, lately it had some anger in her voice, probably because or the whole killing Jeremy thing…actually, he knew it was because of that, but sometimes, and it's very rare, but he catches her saying his name in her sleep with a small smile on her lips, and that's the part that warms up Damon's non-beating heart. She didn't say anything tonight, she was just sleeping and occasionally moving. And he just sat there and watched her, it was enough for him for now.

He had been there for almost an hour and was getting ready to go home and drink himself into a blackout, but then Elena started moving around violently in her sleep. He faintly heard her mumbling something in a panicked voice.

"Damon…Damon" She kept mumbling and moving around

That mumbling turned into her practically screaming. Damon opened up the window and flew in there and sat down next to her in her bed and pulled her close to him and he tried to calm her down. Her eyes faintly fluttered open to his cold touch, but they closed again and she was at peace. He didn't know if he was the cause of that nightmare or she was yelling for his help, but she was calm now and she was fast asleep. She had him wrapped around her finger even without saying a word. Damon wanted to hold her there forever, but he knew he had to go, he knew Stefan checked up on her in the middle of the night still, though the window usually where he was most of the night. Damon gently set Elena back down on her pillow and kissed her on her forehead goodnight. He walked over to her window and hopped out and shut the window behind him. After one last glance back at Elena, he jumped down from her roof and started walking back towards the Boarding House.

* * *

Damon walked into the quiet Boarding House and right into the living room and poured himself a glass of scotch. He sat there in front of the fire place, glass after glass of scotch until the sun was getting ready to rise and Stefan was walking through the front door.

"Where were you all night?" Stefan asked "I went out there looking for you"

"I was…around" Damon said and took another sip of his drink

"How drunk are you?" Stefan asked

"This is my…12th drink" Damon sighed

"You better get some sleep" Stefan sighed

"You don't need to pretend to care about me Stefan" Damon said

"I do care. You are my brother, weather I like it or not" Stefan said

"Yeah, whatever" Damon sighed and stood up, finished his drink, and handed the empty glass to Stefan "Goodnight brother" Damon said and walked upstairs and towards his room

* * *

Elena slowly woke up in her bed, the sunlight shinning into her room and waking her up. She tried to roll over and block out the sun, but her attempts were useless and she sat up in bed. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and finally stood up. She didn't even bother going downstairs and threw herself right into the shower. She knew it must have been early because she didn't even hear Jeremy moving around his room clumsily yet.

The shower woke her up and she was also remembering her nightmare from last night now. There was this…dark thing staring at her in the middle of the forest. Just these eyes the followed her every move, and suddenly it lurched for her. It wasn't an animal, but it was fast and powerful and after Elena. She saw it's face barely when it had her pinned down, and she saw her own face hovering above her, but she saw that smirk, and she knew it was Katherine. She screamed and screamed but it seemed like no one heard her and Katherine laughed. No one heard her when she called out for Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, anybody. No one answered her call…until she called for Damon, the last name she called out too. And he came, he was there the instant his name left her lips and he knocked Katherine down off of Elena and drove a stake through her heart and Katherine's body was motionless next to hers. She saw Damon's face, those eyes and the fangs were out in full attack mode, but when he looked at her, while she was in hysterics crying, his face changed back to normal and Elena felt safe with those ice blue eyes on her. He picked her up off the dirt ground and held her in his arms and calmed her down. But it was…so real. She didn't know if it was a dream or really happening until she just woke up.

_No Elena, bad, you don't think of Damon as anything but a monster anymore_; Elena yelled at herself mentally and started at the mirror and kept repeating _Damon is a monster_ in her head as she started at herself. It wasn't working though, she still felt that tiny flutter when she though of his blue eyes and feeling safe in his arms. She pushed that image of him snapping Jeremy's neck into her head and that seemed to make the flutter go away. She kept that moment on replay in her mind until the flutter was completely gone. Satisfied with making that feeling go away, she finally walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to see a very sleepy Jenna making herself some coffee.

"Your up early" Jenna yawned and took a sip of her coffee

"Yeah, I guess I am…what time is it?" Elena asked

"8:00" Jenna said

"Wow, that is early for me" Elena sighed

"What woke you up?" Jenna asked

"…Bad dream" Elena said

"Oh…"Jenna said "Coffee?"

"No, I'm good" Elena said and walked into the kitchen and made herself a bowl full of cereal

"Carnival's tonight" Jenna said "You and Bonnie still working on it?"

"Yeah, I have to go down there later with her. Since Caroline's still in the hospital, we've had to take over" Elena said

"Caroline getting any better?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, I went and saw her yesterday, she's doing really good, should be out tomorrow" Elena said

"That's good" Jenna said

"Yep" Elena sighed "Jenna…have you ever had a dream that was just…so real that it couldn't be just a dream?"

"Plenty of times" Jenna sighed "Just…don't let this one get to you, okay? It was just a bad dream"

"Yeah…just a bad dream" Elena sighed

* * *

"Did you bring the stuffed animals over to-"

"Elena, yes" Bonnie laughed "Stop stressing, your turning into Caroline Jr. on me"

"Sorry, it's just I want to make sure everything's done" Elena sighed

"Elena calm down, everything is taken care of" Bonnie said "Relax"

Elena took a deep breath and let it go and tried to clear her head.

"What has you so wound up today?" Bonnie asked

"…Too real of a bad dream" Elena sighed

"That bad?" Bonnie asked

Elena gently shook her head and took another deep breath.

"What was it about?" Bonnie asked curiously

"…Katherine." Elena said "She…attacked me, had me pinned down with no escape in the woods. I called out for everyone, even you, but…only one person came"

"…Who?" Bonnie asked

"…I don't wanna talk about" Elena sighed

"Elena" Bonnie protested and grabbed onto Elena's arm and she was thrown into a vision

"Bonnie" Elena said worriedly and grabbed her best friend

"Damon" Bonnie said after blink a few times "…Damon was the only one that came to you…in your dream"

Elena slowly nodded again and looked away from Bonnie, not wanting to look at her or anyone really for that matter. She felt guilty from that dream. That her mind only let Damon come to her and not Stefan, Jeremy, or Bonnie.

"…I wouldn't worry about it Elena" Bonnie sighed "It was just a dream"

"Right" Elena said "A bad dream"

"Yes" Bonnie said "Now, relax. Nothing bad is going to happen today. There's no Damon Salvatore in sight. Everything at this carnival is done. Now your only job tonight is to have fun with Stefan and at least try to be normal, just a little bit"

"Right, normal" Elena said "Plain old normal Elena"

"There you go" Bonnie smiled "Now, how about we go get an early cotton candy?"

"…Fine" Elena smiled and followed Bonnie over to the cotton candy cart and they both got some

While her and Bonnie were laughing and talking about the carnival tonight and how fun it would be, Elena couldn't help but feel watched. Specifically by a pair of ice blue eyes. But whenever she tried to casually look up, nothing, no one was around. She tried to drop it, she felt the eyes watching her again. Eventually, she just ignored it and tried to keep having a normal conversation with Bonnie. No one was watching her. It was just her, Bonnie, and the people working at the Carnival. No Damon Salvatore. No ice blue eyes following her every move…No safe arms to fall into. She pushed that image of Jeremy's neck snapping back into her head and cleared her thoughts. _He's not good, he's not a good person. He's evil, he's a monster;_ Elena kept thinking in her mind.


	2. Carnival From Hell

_Secrets told in the pictures on your skin,_

_Hours fade into days that never end,_

_I see myself reflected in your eyes,_

_And I hate the way I'm wearing all these lies. _

_So I let you go, And I watch you leave,_

_And I hold my breath, So you don't hear me scream,_

_When you walk away,_

_But the words are only in my head,_

_It's not what I said,_

_It's what I didn't say._

**What I Didn't Say by Saving Jane**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **First, I listened to this song, and it reminded me of when Damon told Elena she was lying to herself about liking him in The Return, and I thought this song was appropriate :] Moving on, thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter! You guys are amazing :] So, now I give you the second chapter, I hope you guys like it! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Two: **Carnival From Hell

Elena and Stefan were happily walking around the carnival. Everything seemed to be going great. She managed to push everything worrying her out of her mind and she hadn't seen Damon yet.

"It's nice to be…normal for once" Elena smiled

"Yeah, it is nice" Stefan smiled

"Seeing this carnival and everything, I guess I better go see Caroline tomorrow, huh?" Elena asked feeling guilty for not going to go see Caroline today on the day of the carnival

"No" Stefan said quickly "She's…fine, I went and saw her today for you" Stefan said

"…Oh…how come you didn't tell me?" Elena asked

"She was sleeping most of the time I was there, nothing special" Stefan said

"Oh…okay" Elena said "Is she getting out tomorrow?"

"Maybe" Stefan said "The doctor isn't really sure yet"

"Okay" Elena said

Elena caught Stefan looking in a different direction now and she saw Damon and Jeremy talking now.

"Great" Elena sighed, watching Damon and Jeremy have a small argument

"Want me to go make Damon leave?" Stefan asked

"…No" Elena sighed "Let him stay, as long as he stays away from me"

As soon as Elena said that, she saw Damon stop talking to Jeremy and look over at her. She held his gaze for a few seconds before looking away and taking off. She had to stop thinking of those eyes. His eyes seemed to be filled with…something though when he looked at her. _Guilt? Damon actually feels guilty maybe? No, Damon does __**not**__ feel guilt; _Elena thought as she walked off into the school, seeing how things were going in there since everything was pretty much under control outside with Bonnie. She walked inside and saw all of the guys arm wrestling, it was Tyler and his Uncle Mason right now. She walked away from that, seeing everything under control and tried to find something that she needed to do.

* * *

Damon walked into the gymnasium of the school, he swore he saw Elena walk in here, but he could have been wrong, he was too busy arguing with Jeremy to really see where she went off to. He walked out into the hallways, trying to see where Elena could have gone, he really just wanted to apologize to her. Damon found himself walking by the arm wrestling table, it was Tyler against his mysterious Uncle Mason. He could smell Elena's sweet scent, she had walked by here. He was going to take off when he heard Stefan walking up behind him.

"What's with your new obsession over the Lockwood's?" Stefan asked

"The fact of that Mayor Lockwood was in that building on Founder's Day, he was affected by the device, but not the vervain. Their something supernatural, I just don't know what it is" Damon sighed and watched Mason defeat Tyler

"Who wants to go next?" Tyler asked

"Stefan wants to go" Damon spoke up

* * *

Elena ended up walking back outside, trying to find Jeremy to see if he was okay after that argument with Damon. She walked around until she finally found him over by the Ferris Wheel.

"Jeremy, you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jeremy sighed "Damon's just a dick"

"I've noticed" Elena sighed

"How are you friends with that guy?" Jeremy asked

"I'm not" Elena said flatly

"Well, you were" Jeremy said

"I…felt sorry for him." Elena said "Not anymore"

"…Judging by that look on your face, your lying" Jeremy said

"I'm not lying Jeremy. And wait, what look?" Elena asked

"It doesn't matter Elena. I've known you all my life, you're my sister, I know when you're lying, and you're lying right now" Jeremy said "You still care about him"

"What? No I don't" Elena insisted

"Yeah, okay, I'll believe that when pigs start flying" Jeremy said and walked off

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled after him but he just kept walking

Elena sighed and looked around the carnival, looking for another distraction from the point Jeremy had just made. Was she really lying to herself? _No Elena, your letting Damon get in your head again!_; She said to herself mentally. She got frustrated not finding anything outside so she marched back inside, she would break something if she had to now just so she could fix it.

* * *

"Caroline, I thought Stefan had you as his little secret and on lockdown" Damon said

"I came here to see Matt" Caroline grumbled "Oh, and by the way, I remember _everything_. You're an asshole Damon"

"Tell me something I don't know" Damon said with a smirk

Caroline just rolled her eyes at Damon and tried to walk off.

"What did Katherine mean…by game on?" Damon asked as Caroline walked past him "You told Stefan when he got you out of the hospital what Katherine said, but what did she mean?"

"Beats me" Caroline said "I'm not Katherine"

"Obviously" Damon said

"Look, I have no idea what she meant" Caroline sighed "I gotta go, before Stefan finds me. Don't tell him I was here" Caroline said

"Yeah, whatever blondie" Damon sighed "…Have you seen Elena?"

"Nope, I plan on avoiding her too, she sees me, she'll tell Stefan and blah, blah, blah" Caroline said

"Okay" Damon said and walked off away from Caroline, he still was trying to find Elena.

Damon finally found her, walking out of the building and over to some booth. He walked up right next to her and he saw her tense up, but she refused to look at him.

* * *

"Elena, I need to talk to you" Damon said

"Not now Damon" Elena sighed

"Look, I know I'm the last person on earth that you want to talk to right now, but I _really _need to talk to you" Damon said

"…Fine" Elena sighed and looked up at him finally and she saw that he really did want to tell her something

She walked away with Damon and stared at him, waiting for him to say what he was going to say. But he never said a thing. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he heard a car alarm going off and fighting in the parking lot close by, he knew that was probably Tyler fighting with the man he compelled to pick a fight with him.

"Elena, I have to go-"

"Fine" Elena said and walked off back to where she was, not even looking back at Damon

Damon clenched his jaw and hated how she could just walk away and act like she doesn't care in a matter of seconds, she could just flip a switch. She caused him so much heartache…and he loved it.

"I hate being a masochist" Damon sighed to himself and walked off towards the parking lot to see what was going on

* * *

By the time Damon got to the parking lot, no one was there, the only one that was there was the man that he compelled, sitting on the back of a truck, trying to stop a nose bleed.

"Damn it" Damon said under his breath and walked off to go find Stefan to see if he had seen anything

He found Stefan walking around the carnival, still minus Elena, and looking for something.

"Loose something?" Damon asked

"Yeah, Bonnie said she saw Caroline walked around here, she can't be out here Damon, she's only a day old" Stefan sighed

"Yeah I know, I ran into her earlier" Damon said

"You _saw her_ and didn't stop her?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, she seemed harmless at the time" Damon said with a smirk "I was too busy trying to find Elena to deal with your mess anyway"

"Damon, she's dangerous, do you really want a repeat of what happened with Vicki Donovan?" Stefan asked

"Sure, why not? Except this time, I get to drive the stake though her heart" Damon said

"Damon, I'm not kidding, we have to find her before someone gets killed" Stefan said

"She said she was here to see Matt" Damon said

"I talked to him too, she left him a few minutes ago" Stefan said

"Well then, maybe she found a snack already. Someone already…bleeding" Damon said

And just as he said that, both him and Stefan heard screams coming from the parking lot.

"Shit!" Stefan said and took off towards the parking lot

"Well, looks like this is officially the carnival from hell" Damon said and took off after Stefan to go see what was going on now

* * *

Elena was starting to wonder where Stefan had disappeared off to on her now. She was walking through the carnival and couldn't find him in sight. She finally decided to check the parking lot, and she saw Stefan, Damon, and…Caroline…with blood on her face.

"…What's going on here?" Elena asked

"Caroline's a vampire" Damon blurted out

Elena stared in horror at her best friend and then turned her gaze towards Stefan.

"I thought you said-"

"I checked her out of the hospital yesterday night, to keep her from killing everyone in there" Stefan sighed "She was supposed to stay at the Boarding House, but she wanted to get out" Stefan sighed

"I'm so, _so _sorry" Caroline said through tears and that's when Elena spotted the dead body, the one that Caroline drained.

"Oh my god" Elena said

"Elena, I'm-"

"Caroline?" Another voice popped in and Elena turned around to see Bonnie standing there, starring at Caroline "…What…happened to you?"

"Bonnie, I…I'm sorry" Caroline said

"Who changed you?" Bonnie asked

"…Katherine" Stefan said for Caroline "Damon's blood was still in her system and Katherine killed her"

Bonnie's gaze switched from Damon to Caroline, not knowing what to do. Elena saw Stefan take Caroline by the arm and lead her towards school. Bonnie's gaze was now locked on Damon, and Elena could tell she was furious with Damon.

"…Bonnie" Elena said and started to notice a stream of water flow down past her and towards Damon from the hose "Bonnie" Elena said more urgently and the water just started flowing faster and faster.

And before Elena could say anything else, she saw a fire traveling down the water and heading for Damon, and before Damon could run away, Bonnie set him up in flames.

"BONNIE!" Elena yelled and jumped over the flames in front of her and shook Bonnie until she snapped out of it

Bonnie blinked a few times and the fire died down as Damon laid there on the ground in pain.

"Elena, why did you stop me!" Bonnie hissed

Elena couldn't answer that, all she knew was that she didn't like seeing Damon hurt. Elena let go of Bonnie and ran over to Damon's side and kneeled down by him.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked worried

"Not really" Damon said and sat up a little but and looked at Bonnie

"So that's it? You love him?" Bonnie asked "Elena, I know you care about him, but this is just ridicules" Bonnie hissed "And don't deny it Elena, you have feelings for him, other wise you would have let me kill him" Bonnie said and stormed off

Elena looked at Damon and saw that he was healing up. She didn't say a word, just stood up and offered Damon a hand to stand up. He took her hand and pulled himself up and kept his eyes locked on Elena's the entire time.

"…Thank you" Damon said

Elena just nodded and walked off looking to go find Stefan in the carnival. She could have kicked herself right now for saving Damon, What was she thinking? She could have let him burn up there and he'd no longer be a problem and she could continue her life with Stefan. But, she _jumped through fire_ to save him, there was no denying that. No matter how many times she pictured Damon killing Jeremy now, it didn't change that in that instant she risked her life to save his. She had feelings for him, no matter how much she lied to herself right now, deep down inside, she still had feelings for him, and they weren't going away anytime soon.

* * *

Damon stood there in shock. Elena had saved his life. Again. He was pretty sure that she was still really pissed off at him for killing Jeremy, but seeing her jump through fire to save him, that meant _something_. He knew he couldn't lie her way out of this one. She cared about him still. Even after killing Jeremy, she cared. Damon wanted to go find Elena, but she was probably with Stefan by now. Damon just walked away towards the Boarding House, he was just going to do what he's done every night so far since him and Elena had that fight. Go home, have a drink or two, go watch Elena sleep for an hour or so, and then come back home and get completely wasted and black out drunk.


	3. Misery

_I am in misery,_

_Their ain't nobody, _

_Who can comfort me,_

_Oh yeah,_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, _

_Girl you really got me bad,_

_You really got me bad,_

_Now I'm gonna get you back,_

_I'm gonna get you back._

**Misery by Maroon 5**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Again, another song I thought that fit Damon and Elena very well at the moment :P I was watching the music video and could practically see that happening between Damon and Elena :P Okay, moving on now to the story, I hope you guys like this chapter :] In the next chapter, it's definitely going to start being it's own story, as in not following the show anymore, just thought I should let you guys know :] Okay, now on with the story! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Three: **Misery

Damon, Alaric, and Elena were all sitting silently in the car with only the sound of the radio to break the silence. They were on their way to Duke where Isobel used to work to find out about the small werewolf problem that they were having in Mystic Falls now.

"Elena, are you ever gonna talk to me again?" Damon asked

"Not really" Elena sighed

"You saved me from burning to death, that means something" Damon said

"So what? I didn't want to see you burned up. That doesn't mean anything, Maybe I wanna drive a stake though your heart myself" Elena said

"Go ahead" Damon sighed

"Damon, I'm not your friend again, okay? You killed Jeremy-"

"I saw the ring Elena" Damon said

"Your lying" Elena said

"How could you miss it? It's a big huge tacky thing" Damon said and held up Alaric's hand to show Elena "See?" Damon said

"You two argue like five year olds" Alaric sighed and took his hand back from Damon "Damon, just leave Elena alone, okay?"

Damon didn't say anything and just turned around and looked out the front windshield again.

* * *

They were almost to Duke, and Elena couldn't wait to get out of the car and stretch her legs, she felt so cramped up in the car. Damon was passed out asleep in the passengers seat. Elena couldn't help but find herself watching him, to figure out why he looked so human when he slept. She almost had to stop herself from reaching out and touching him a few times, but she kept her control and just watched him.

"You know Elena, starring is rude" Damon said with a smirk and opened up his eyes and looked back at Elena.

She was looking out the window, pretending not to hear him, but Damon wasn't fooled by that, he saw that faint flush to her cheeks and that was enough to make him smile, he knew that she was looking at him now. He turned back around and looked out the window and saw that they were pulling into Duke University.

"We're here" Alaric said and pulled the car into a parking space and shut the car off

Elena got out of the car right away and stretched her legs. Damon got out right after her and she just tried to ignore him. Alaric walked over to their side of the car.

"I'll be right back, just stay here for a minute, okay?" Alaric asked

Elena nodded and Alaric walked off towards the building.

"I wasn't starring at you" Elena said once Alaric was out of earshot

"Yes, you were" Damon said with a smirk

"How would you know? Your eyes were shut" Elena said

"Think what you wanna think Elena, you were watching" Damon said

"…So what if I was?" Elena asked "I was just…confused at how someone that was such a monster could look so human in his sleep" Elena said and looked away again

"Elena, how much longer are you going to hate me for?" Damon asked

"Forever" Elena said

"That's a lie" Damon said

"Fine, something more reasonable I guess" Elena sighed

"Like what?" Damon asked "What could I possibly do to be your friend again?"

"…Tell you what, if _you_ can make Jeremy _not _want to stake you in the heart and _not _argue with him, I'll try to be friends with you again" Elena said

"Done" Damon said

"Nice try Damon, but I don't think Jeremy will exactly want to be friends with you" Elena said

"Really? Then why was he at my house on the night of the carnival, set up to poison me and drive a stake through my heart, but in the end, he didn't and we actually had a civil conversation?" Damon asked

"…Your lying" Elena said

"You can ask the punk himself if you don't believe me" Damon said and walked off towards Alaric who was walking towards him and Elena now

Elena stood there and took out her cell phone and texted Jeremy before walking off towards Alaric and Damon. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Was Damon telling the truth? She would find out soon enough.

* * *

After meeting Vanessa, Elena was looking through a few books in Isobel's room with Damon and Alaric. Jeremy still hadn't texted her back yet, which had her wondering if it was the truth or Damon was telling a lie.

"Hey…where did she go?" Damon asked looking around the room looking for Vanessa

Elena turned around looking for her now too and right as she turned around, there Vanessa stood with a crossbow aimed at Elena. Elena heard the crossbow go off and before she could shut her eyes to not see herself get killed with a crossbow, a blur went by and Damon was in front of her and she saw pain cross his face. She looked and saw an arrow sticking out of his back. He tried to hold himself up but ended up falling forward towards Elena who was pinned to the bookshelf already. Elena tried to push Damon up a little and she wrapped her arm around him and helped him get over to the desk so he could lean on that. Elena saw Alaric take the crossbow from Vanessa and lead her out of the room.

"Can you please get this ting out of my back, it hurts" Damon sighed as he leaned against the desk

Elena sighed and wrapped her hands around the arrow and pulled it out with all her strength. Once the arrow was out, she saw Damon let out a sigh of relief and she saw him start healing up.

"…Thanks" Elena said and handed him the arrow

"…I owed you…from the carnival and every other time before that" Damon said and took the arrow and broke it in half before throwing it to the ground

Finally Elena felt her pocket vibrate and she pulled out her cell phone while Damon walked out the door where Alaric and Vanessa disappeared out of. It was a text message from Jeremy. She opened up her phone and read Jeremy's text.

'_He's telling the truth.' _

That was all Jeremy said to her big long text message. _He's telling the truth_. So Damon and Jeremy were on speaking terms now? Elena closed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket and walked out to where Damon and Alaric were now with Vanessa.

"What was I supposed to do? They looked _exactly_ like Katherine and Damon from the picture" Vanessa sighed and handed Alaric the picture she was talking about

Elena looked at the picture, she still wasn't used to seeing and knowing that someone was walking around out there with _her_ face. Looking exactly like her, easily being able to pretend to be her.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, not Katherine" Elena sighed

Vanessa nodded and the looked over to Damon, as if she was expecting him to say something.

"I really am Damon" Damon said with a smirk and Elena rolled her eyes

"Great, now that everyone knows who everyone _really_ is, let's just find out what were dealing with back in Mystic Falls _without_ anyone killing someone, okay?" Alaric said and looked at everyone, then walked off towards the books again

Elena walked off back to where she was in the other room and she felt Damon closely behind her. _It's going to be a long day_; Elena thought to herself and got back to looking through the book she had in her hands before Vanessa tried to kill her.

* * *

Elena was frustrated that she still hadn't found anything yet about werewolves. She shut another book and went to go get another one. She caught Damon starring at her, but he looked away quickly. Elena remembered Jeremy's text; _He's telling the truth_. Something told her that it meant more that just him and Damon being on speaking terms now. Elena took out her phone and texted Jeremy again, this time asking him something completely different.

'_Did you hear what Damon said to me the night he killed you?' _

That would tell her everything if he said yes. But why was everyone telling her she was in love with Damon? She wasn't. She never would be. Damon Salvatore was a monster who killed people. Exhibit A: Jeremy. Jeremy answered back faster this time and Elena looked at the text.

'_Yeah. I saw it when he kissed you too' _

So Jeremy heard everything, and saw it too. Elena didn't know what to say back, but she didn't have to say anything since she heard footsteps approaching her and she quickly shut her phone so no one could see. It was just Alaric though anyway.

"Vanessa found something" Alaric said

Elena nodded and followed Alaric out of the room and to where Vanessa and Damon were already looking into a book.

"This is not good" Damon sighed as he looked at the book

"What?" Elena asked

"Well…a werewolf bite, it's…it's poisonous to a vampire" Vanessa said

"Great, we're screwed" Damon sighed

"Meaning one bite from a werewolf-"

"And we're dead, real death" Damon said

"…I have to call and let Stefan know" Elena sighed and pulled out her cell phone and walked out of the room to go call Stefan

* * *

By the time Elena came back, Alaric had decided that they better go home, it was getting dark out anyway, and Elena was glad about that, since tonight was a full moon outside after all. Alaric told Damon and Elena to go ahead and head to the car, he wanted to talk to Vanessa. Elena wasn't crazy about the idea of being alone with Damon, even for a few minutes, but she went anyway with no questions asked.

"Here" Damon said and handed her a book once they got to the car

"…What is it?" Elena asked and saw '_Petrova'_ on the front

"When I was still human, I did some investigating myself on Katherine, her real name was Katerina Petrova" Damon sighed "That should tell you, hopefully, something about her more"

"…Thanks" Elena said and took the book

She was going to open the car door herself, but Damon already beat her too it and opened the car door for her. She looked up at him for a minute before getting into the car and saw that smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and got into the car, but before she could shut it, Damon was right there.

"You can't hate me forever Elena. Jeremy doesn't hate me…much, anymore" Damon said

"I know" Elena sighed

That answer caught Damon off guard a little bit and Elena shut the door to the car while she could. Damon stood there for a minute until he heard Alaric's footsteps heading towards the car.

"I never thought I'd say this, but are you okay Damon?" Alaric asked

"Fine" Damon said and opened the car door and got into the car

* * *

Alaric pulled into Elena's driveway and everyone got out of the car there.

"Elena, I just have to go ask Jenna something-"

"Go ahead" Elena said and gave Alaric a small smile, she had a feeling of what he was about to do

He gave a small smile back and walked into the house. Elena grabbed her stuff out of the car and felt Damon hovering over her.

"Go away Damon" Elena sighed

"No way, my new friend Jeremy invited me inside" Damon smiled and handed Elena her cell phone

'_Sure whatever, we could hang out' _

"I'm going to kill him" Elena said and gave Damon back his phone

"Says the girl who was in hysterics when _I_ killed him" Damon said

Elena just glared at him and he was wearing that stupid smirk still. She was fed up with Damon today, too much Damon Salvatore in one day and thanks to Jeremy, that day still wasn't over. Elena slammed the car door shut and walked up the steps to the front door, only to be stopped by Damon grabbing her arm.

"What Damon?" Elena huffed

"Elena, I never got to tell you what I wanted to tell you on the night of the carnival" Damon said

"And what were you planning on telling me?" She asked annoyed

"That I'm sorry" Damon said

Elena turned around and faced him and saw that he was saying that sincerely, he really was sorry that he snapped Jeremy's neck.

"Did you know Jeremy was wearing the ring?" Elena asked "Truthfully, did you know?"

"…No" Damon sighed "I saw it afterwards, when I was walking out of the room, but not when I killed him. And I really am sorry that I did that Elena. If I could go back in time, that would be the only thing I'd change because I hate fighting with you" Damon sighed "Katherine had me pissed off before I came over here and then when you rejected me it was the icing on the cake and I…snapped. Jeremy was the closet thing to me that I could…hurt and I knew it would hurt you. I guess I wanted you to know how…broken hearted I felt" Damon said sincerely

Elena was looking at him the whole time, he was telling the truth, he always told her the truth, she never knew why, until he tried to kiss her that night, and she started listening to other people telling her that Damon was in love with her, like Isobel.

"All I want is to be in your life again Elena. I hate you shutting me out like this, just…please…give me one more chance? That's all I ask for, one more chance" Damon said "Please"

"…One more chance" Elena sighed "That's all you get"

"Thank you" Damon said

Elena just nodded a little and opened the front door and saw Jenna and Alaric sitting in the living room talking and laughing and being all lovey dovey.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked

"Uh-"

"We're…hanging out" Jeremy said coming down the stairs

"Oh, okay" Jenna said and turned back around to face Alaric

Elena looked at Jeremy and walked away from Damon and Jeremy and into the kitchen. Damon watched her, she just sat there, she wanted to be alone for now. She gave him a chance, that was all he asked for, and he wasn't going to screw up this time, he wasn't going to let Katherine get to him again.

"Come on, I have to ask you something" Jeremy said and walked upstairs and Damon followed him up to his room

"What?" Damon asked

"Who's Katherine?" Jeremy asked

"Jeremy I don't-"

"Damon, Elena promise me no more secrets. Now I wanna know who she is, because I wann help you and Alaric and whoever else stop her from hurting my sister or anyone else in my family" Jeremy said

"…Fine…I'll tell you" Damon sighed and sat down on Jeremy's bed and started telling him the long complicated story of Katherine Pierce


	4. Second Chance

_All I have, All I need,_

_He's the air I would kill to breathe,_

_Holds my love in his hands,_

_Still I'm searching for something,_

_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again,_

_I'll breathe again. _

**Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **I had to make Elena give Damon one more chance :] I think Damon deserves that. But, Elena being Elena, she means just _one_ chance. So Damon CANNOT mess up anytime soon. That being said, thank you guys so much for the reviews and I hope you guys love this story :] Oh, and Kill Or Be Killed is tomorrow, I can't wait! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Four: **Second Chance

Elena say straight up in her bed, grabbing her chest, her heart pounding and gasping for breath. It was another dream. But was it a bad one? There was nothing wrong, in fact, it was a good dream. She was having a perfect day with Jenna and Jeremy. Was that what woke her up? The fact of that it was too perfect? She tried to think of what would wake her up from such a good dream. She remembered in the dream that someone was at the front door, she went to answer it and it was…Damon. That was why she woke up. But…that wasn't it either. It was when he…kissed her. That was when she woke up. Remembering the dream better now and why she woke up, she calmed herself down and realized it was still the middle of the night. She saw her bedroom window was open, but she could have sworn that she closed it.

She got up out of bed and cautiously started looking around her room to see if anyone was in there. Once she was sure no one was in her room, she walked over to the window and was about to shut it, but a hand came in through the window opening and grabbed her arm to stop her. Elena wanted to scream, but she realized who it was as soon as she looked out the window and saw that familiar face in the moonlight.

"Damon, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night" Elena said

"Same as always" Damon said with a smirk and held up a glass he had in his hand

"Damon, are you drinking? Because if you are I'm not-"

"No, it's blood…this time" Damon said "You can taste it if you want" He said with a smirk

"…Pass" Elena sighed and stepped aside so Damon could come in through the window and she shut it behind him as he came in

"I told Jeremy about Katherine. Just so you know" Damon said and sat down on her bed and Elena could barely see him in the moonlight streaming into her room

"Why?" Elena asked

"He wanted to know. He wants to play vampire hunter too with Alaric" Damon said

"Damon-"

"Don't worry. I told him all about how dangerous she is and everything. But, something tells me he'll still play vampire hunter" Damon sighed

"…Is that all you came here for? To tell me you told him?" Elena asked

"No" Damon said "…Still mad at Saint Stefan?" Damon asked

"…That's none of your business Damon" Elena sighed

"Fine, don't tell me" Damon said and stood up off of Elena's bed and stood inches away from Elena, but she didn't back away like she knew she would

His eyes lingered on her for a minute before he walked over to the window and opened it up.

"Why were you just sitting out there?" Elena asked

Damon stopped and turned around to face Elena. She clearly saw his ice blue eyes in the darkness, and those eyes that used to scare her, she only felt safe with those ice blue eyes on her, no matter how hard she tried not to.

"I've been here for a while" Damon said

"How long is a while?" Elena asked

"…Every night since I killed Jeremy" Damon admitted

Elena looked at him confused, why would he just come there and sit outside her window?

"Damon…why?" Was all Elena could asked

"Nothing better to do" Damon shrugged and turned around and started making his way out of the window

"Damon!" Elena said and stopped him by running up to him and grabbing his arm "Have you been getting into my dreams?"

"Nope" Damon sighed "That would be you dreaming of me" He said and gave a small smile

"Damon" Elena said as if she were trying to get a little kid to confess to something they did

"I swear I haven't been in your dreams" Damon said "I've been in Caroline's, causing a little misery" Damon said with a smirk "But that's the only persons dreams I've been in lately"

"…Okay" Elena said and let go of Damon's arm "Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight" Damon said and Elena shut the window, but noticed that outside the window, he wasn't moving away anytime soon

Elena sighed and walked back over to bed. She got back under the covers and closed her eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep. Frustrated that she couldn't sleep she turned the light on in her room, got out of bed, and marched over to the window and opened it. She stuck her head out the window to find if Damon was still out there.

"Yes, may I help you?" Damon asked

"…I can't sleep" Elena sighed

"And?" Damon asked and looked at her

"Just…can you come in here and talk to me until I fall asleep?" Elena asked

"Talking? I had something _completely_ different in mind" Damon said with a smirk

"Damon" Elena grumbled

"Fine" Damon sighed

Elena got out of the window and let Damon come back into the room. She shut the window behind him again and turned around to see him standing at her dresser, looking at a picture of her. Elena took the picture and set it down on the dresser.

"What is it with you and pictures?" Elena sighed as she looked at the picture Damon had in his hands, it was her and Jeremy, a week before her parents died. Before things really mattered to her.

"Pictures are forever" Damon said "They don't change" Damon said and laid down on her bed and grabbed the familiar teddy bear on her bed

"Kinda like you, Stefan, and now Caroline?" Elena asked

"Yeah, pretty much" Damon said

Elena turned around to face Damon now and she saw him laying on her bed and holding that teddy bear again. She sighed and sat down in bed right next to him and took her teddy bear back and held it close to her chest.

"Someone's attached to a teddy bear" Damon said

"It was from my mom" Elena said "I really don't want Damon germs all over it"

"Damon germs?" Damon asked and laughed a little "Are we five years old again and scared of cooties?"

Elena just rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't believe that she had stooped down to having Damon help her fall asleep. But it was 3am, and she was wide awake.

"So, what's tonight's topic?" Damon asked her with a smirk

* * *

Elena woke up when she couldn't hide herself from the sunlight anymore, even when she buried her face into her pillow, the sun still managed to find a way to wake her up. She tried to bury her face deeper into her pillow, only to realize that her _pillow_ was breathing. She opened her eyes and sleepily looked up to see the pillow she was burying her face into was actually Damon. She sat up in bed and yawned, she was too tired to really care that she was snuggling up to Damon all night. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to see if anyone else was up yet.

She saw Jeremy and Jenna, barely awake, and drinking coffee to try to wake up.

"Morning" Elena said

"Morning" Jeremy and Jenna said

"Coffee?" Jenna asked Elena

"Sure" Elena yawned and Jenna handed her a cup of coffee "Thanks"

"So, bad dream?" Jenna asked Elena

"What?" Elena asked confused

"The past few days you said you've been having bad dreams…so, did you sleep good last night or another bad dream?" Jenna asked

"Oh…no, no bad dream" Elena said

"Good" Jenna said

* * *

Elena walked upstairs about a half hour later and after coming out of the bathroom, she found an empty bed, a missing picture from her dresser, and a note. Elena picked up the note. All it said was _"See you later. - Damon". _She sighed and put the note back down on her dresser and saw that he took the picture next to the one of her and Jeremy from last night. The picture was a more recent one actually, she was pretty sure it was her and Jenna, but she wasn't too sure. She walked over to her closet and grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and started getting dressed after just coming out of the shower. She was actually glad that Damon wasn't in her room waiting for her.

Once she was dressed, she walked downstairs again and saw Jenna just getting off of the phone with someone smiling.

"Who was that?" Elena asked

"Alaric" Jenna said "We're having a barbecue here tomorrow"

"Oh, okay" Elena said

"You can bring Stefan if you want" Jenna said

"…Okay" Elena said "I was just gonna go see him anyway, so I'll tell him" Elena grabbed her car keys off the kitchen table and walked out of the kitchen and head for the front door

"See you later" Jenna said

"Okay" Elena said back and opened the door and nearly had a heart attack

"Jumpy much?" Damon asked at the front door

Elena rolled her eyes and walked out the front door and shut it behind her so Jenna wouldn't have to see Damon here so early.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked

"I said see you later on the note, it's later" Damon said with a smirk

"Whatever, I'm going to go see Stefan" Elena said

"He's out with Caroline" Damon said as Elena started walking towards her car

"Where?" Elena asked turning around to face Damon

"Hunting" Damon said "And I suggest unless you want to be mistaken for a bunny by Caroline, that you stay out of the woods. She's not exactly perfect yet at telling the difference between four legged fuzz ball with a beating heart, and well, anything on two legs" Damon sighed and showed Elena the bite mark on his arm that had two distinct holes in his arm where Caroline's fangs were

"When did that happen?" Elena asked, still looking at the scar and holding Damon's arm

"This morning when I went looking for him" Damon sighed and gently pulled his arm away from Elena "So, unless you feel like being Caroline's lunch, I suggest that we do something entirely different"

"We?" Elena asked

"Well, unless you have other plans on giving Jeremy a lecture about vampire hunting, trying to talk to Bonnie, or watching a Jenna and Alaric love fest" Damon said

"Fine" Elena grumbled, knowing that Damon had a point "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Well-"

"Damon, I gave you one chance, don't screw it up with any wise ass suggestions" Elena warned him

"Fine, but, I wasn't gonna say that" Damon said with a smirk "Sounds like someone has me on their mind"

"Just, pick something Damon" Elena said and felt herself blushing and she hated herself for reacting to Damon in any way like that

Damon just stood there starring at her with a huge smirk plastered across his face as he saw her blush.


	5. Won't Go Home Without You

_Let me breathe you this song of my heart before,_

_I lead you along this path in the dark, _

_Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth._

_Hold me, Like you held onto life,_

_When all fears came alive and entombed me,_

_Love me, Like you love the sun,_

_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart._

**Vampire Heart by HIM**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Okay, so two chapters in one day! That's an accomplishment for me :] Plus I updated Someone Like You today too, and yesterday...wow, I've updated a lot today and yesterday :P Hopefully tomorrow I'll update my other story Shattered if you read that one too :] Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is for everyone who has been reading the story, plus everyone who has reviewed, Favorited, and alerted for this story :] i love you guys! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **Won't Go Home Without You

"Drink up" Damon said and put the beer down in front of Elena

"Seriously Damon?" Elena asked as she sat at the bar with Damon in the Mystic Grill and Damon had the bartender compelled to make him believe that Elena was 21

"Well, it's either this or-"

"Fine" Elena grumbled and took the beer and started drinking "I'm gonna need this anyway if I'm spending the day with you" She sighed

"That's the spirit" Damon said with a smirk and Elena just rolled her eyes at him

"I'm not getting drunk with you though like in Atlanta" Elena warned him

"Fine, then I'll be the one getting wasted" Damon sighed "I'll need to anyway"

"What does that mean?" Elena asked

"It means you can't go five minutes without talking about my brother" Damon sighed

"I bet I can go the rest of the day without mentioning Stefan" Elena said

"Fine, what happens if I win?" Damon asked

"…I'll kiss you" Elena said

"No, I think we should make out" Damon said with a mischievous grin

"Fine" Elena grumbled "And if I win…you have to tell me right to my face how you really feel about me" Elena said, hoping he would back down from the deal there

"Your on" Damon said

"Okay, starting now, no more talking about…your brother" Elena said trying to avoid using Stefan's name

"I'll be listening" Damon said and went back to drinking his beer

* * *

"I'm impressed Elena" Damon said while carrying Elena in his arms up to the front door of the Boarding House "Not only can you hold your liquor, but you managed not to talk about Stefan the entire time while you got plastered"

"Mhmm" Elena said into Damon's chest

Elena had gotten so plastered at the bar, that she couldn't even walk by herself, which was why Damon was carrying her right now. He said he was going to take her home, from what she could remember. But she knew that this was not home right now.

"I wanna go home" Elena mumbled and looked up at Damon

"You'll get there. I just have to check and see if Stefan is here" Damon said

"You said his name. You have to kiss me now" Elena slurred out a little bit

"I think you have that one backwards Elena" Damon sighed and opened up the door while still holding onto Elena

"A deal's a deal" Elena said and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck with a smile on her face

"Elena" Damon said, trying to warn her

"Nope. I you gotta kiss me now. You talked about Stefan" Elena smiled

"God, your wasted" Damon sighed

Before Damon could say anything else, Elena pulled herself closer to Damon and kissed him. He desperately fought every fiber in his being, yelling at himself to not kiss her back, that she was incredibly intoxicated right now and he didn't want to mess up his one chance. But his desire for her won out and he kissed her back. He gently set her down on her feet without breaking the kiss and kissed her with so much passion it could have set the room on fire. Elena never said a thing, she never tried to pull away from Damon, she got so lost and caught up in the kiss, if you had asked who she was right then and there, she'd have no idea what her own name was. She felt Damon press her up against the wall now, and she still didn't mind. When she kissed Damon, it just felt right, like she was supposed to be kissing Damon and only Damon for the rest of eternity. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she couldn't help but smile a little bit, she loved being in his arms.

"Elena?" A familiar voice rang through the room

It was that voice that sobered Elena up and pulled her out of that passionate moment with Damon. Stefan's voice. Stefan was there and watching them kiss. She should have pushed Damon off of her, she should have started begging for Stefan to forgive her; but she didn't. Instead she gently pulled away from Damon's kiss and looked at Stefan and saw hurt in his eyes. She looked back at Damon and she also saw hurt there, but it was more hurt than what was in Stefan's eyes. Damon dropped his arms from Elena's sides and took a step back, before he thought Elena would push him off of her.

"I-I have to go" Elena sighed and started walking towards the door

"Elena, you shouldn't drive" Damon said

'I'll walk" Elena said

"Elena, you shouldn't walk home alone" Stefan said now

"Hey Stefan" Caroline said showing up in the open doorway and her smile faded when she saw everyone looked serious "Oh, what happened?"

"Caroline, your walking me home" Elena said and grabbed her best friends arm and dragged her out of the door way and outside

"Uh, okay" Caroline said and went along with Elena "Mind telling me what happened while I was at home?"

"When we get away from here" Elena sighed

"Elena!" Elena heard Damon's voice ring out through the night

She kept walking with Caroline but they were shortly stopped when Damon appeared in front of them.

"I'm sorry" Damon said "I-"

"Damon, I'm not mad at you" Elena sighed "I kissed you this time. I'm not mad" Elena said "I just…want to go home and be alone"

"…Okay" Damon said "I'll bring your car back later" Damon said

"Thank you" Elena said and Damon took off towards the Boarding House

"Whoa, wait, you and Damon?" Caroline asked confused

"I'll tell you when we get to my house Care" Elena sighed and started walking again

* * *

"So you…kissed Damon?" Caroline asked

"In my defense, I was incredibly drunk" Elena sighed "I still am" She said plopped down on her bed not wanting to stand up anymore

"You want me to go and let Damon in or…" Caroline said

"Damon?" Elena asked

"Yeah, he's kinda lingering outside your window, I think he actually feels guilty" Caroline said "That's a first"

"Actually, it's not" Elena sighed and sat up on her bed now "…Yeah go ahead, I'll talk to you tomorrow Caroline"

"Okay" Caroline sighed "Call me if you need me" Caroline said and opened up the window and hopped out "She's all yours" Caroline said before leaving

Elena sat on the bed waiting for Damon to come in through the window, after a minute, he finally did come in.

"I'm sorry" Damon and Elena said at the same time and looked at each other and couldn't help but smile a little

"I really am sorry Elena" Damon sighed "I should have stopped you"

"I should be saying sorry. I told you I wasn't gonna get wasted and…well…" Elena sighed and laid down, "I can't even sit up without the room spinning"

"You know how to fix that, right?" Damon asked

"Nope" Elena sighed "How?" She asked curiously

"Just keep drinking" Damon said with a smirk "Works for me"

"Yeah, well not all of us can walk around in a constant drunken haze" Elena said

"There is another way" Damon said "Involving no liquor what so ever"

"What?" Elena asked and sat up a little bit to look at Damon

"Drink vampire blood" Damon said

Elena sat there for a minute and stared at Damon. She was actually considering it. She wanted to slap herself for showing any interest to Damon like that, but she already kissed the man tonight, so she figured why not drink his blood? Soon it was all out World War III in her head.

"Ow" Elena said weakly and laid down flat again on her bed

Damon just smiled a little at Elena and walked over to her, bit into his wrist, and held it up to her mouth.

"Come on, drink up" Damon sighed

"No" Elena said and gently pushed his arm away

"Elena, if you don't do this, you won't be able to move tomorrow, and isn't it Jenna's barbecue tomorrow?" Damon asked

"…Fine" Elena grumbled and took Damon's wrist and drank his blood

She never thought in a million years that she would be drinking Damon Salvatore's blood. He didn't seem to mind her taking his blood, it didn't look like it bothered him or hurt him in anyway. And Elena found this weird, because the first time she took his blood, it tasted horrible, like…sadness…and heartbreak. Now it tasted wonderful, like the best kind of candy you could ever even dream of eating in your entire life, and like…happiness and…actual joy, and there was something else there too, but Elena couldn't decide really.

"Okay lush" Damon sighed and took his wrist away from Elena "Feel better?"

"Much" Elena said and sat up

"You got some blood on your face" Damon sighed

"Where?" Elena asked and wiped her mouth

"Still there" Damon said

"Where?" She asked and again laughed a little

"Right there" Damon said and reached over and wiped it off of her gently "All gone" He said but held Elena's face in his hands for a minute longer than he should have

"So I guess that's what it takes for us huh? We have to get completely wasted and in trouble together to become friends again?" Elena asked

"History repeats itself" Damon sighed

"Not all the time" Elena said

"Most of the time. More times than you think" Damon sighed and stood up off her bed "I'll, uh, see you later"

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"Check on Stefan" Damon said "See how he is and the whole…Katherine situation"

"Oh, right" Elena said "So…I'll see you tomorrow at the barbecue?" Elena asked

"I'm invited?" Damon asked curiously

"Well, you are mine and Jeremy's friend, I think it'd be very rude of me to not invite you" Elena said

"I'll be there" Damon said "Oh, how's the book?" Damon asked and pointed out the book he handed to her at Duke

"Nothing that we didn't already know yet" Elena sighed

"Well, let me know if you find something" Damon said

"I will" Elena said "Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight Elena" Damon said and hopped out the window, shutting it behind him


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss

_The more you treat me cruel, oh it just adds fuel to the fire,_

_Tease me like you do, but it just fuels my desire,_

_Say you don't want me, I think you're a liar_

_Love or Lust, It just adds fuel to the fire_

**Fuel To The Fire by The Maine**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **So for this chapter, I thought Elena should start being affected by Damon just a little bit at least :P I know this chapter really doesn't have much Damon in it at all, but I promise next chapter there will be more Damon of course :P I kinda just wanted Elena to realize that she can't help being affected by Damon, it just happens. I don't wanna spoil that chapter for you anymore, so go ahead and read it, and I love you guys! Oh, Kill or Be Killed is tonight! Can't wait to see what happens! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **Ignorance Is Bliss

Elena woke up that morning happy for the first time in a long time. Maybe it was because she had no hangover even though she was trashed last night? Or maybe it was the fact of that she had no nightmares or all to real dreams last night? _Or maybe it was because you kissed Damon; _The voice in Elena's head rang out loud and clear. Right now, she didn't care what it was, all she knew is that she was happy, truly happy.

Once Elena was out of the shower and dressed, she walked downstairs and saw the rare sight of Jeremy helping Jenna in the kitchen.

"Whoa, Jeremy, what dirt does Jenna have on you?" Elena asked surprised as she walked into the kitchen and got herself a bowl of cereal

"Nothing. I just felt like helping her today" Jeremy said

"No, seriously, what dirt does she have on you?" Elena asked and gave Jeremy a small smile

"Ha, ha Elena" Jeremy said flatly and walked away

"Cheer up Jer, it's a nice day outside" Elena smiled

"Okay, your way too cheery" Jenna said "…Is this something we should be discussing in front of Jeremy?" Jenna asked worried

"We should be discussing nothing about Elena in front of Jeremy involving anything that has made her that happy unless we want to lock Jeremy up in a mental hospital later today" Jeremy said

"Should we-"

"Jenna!" Elena laughed "Nothing happened last night, especially not anything that could possibly scar Jeremy for life" Elena said

"Thank god" Jeremy sighed and went back to washing dishes

"Then why-"

"It's best not to question my mood Jenna, trust me on this one" Elena said

"I trust you 110% Elena, as long as I don't have to hear about it" Jeremy said

"Ignorance is bliss Jeremy" Elena sighed

"Not unless ignorance got my niece knocked up" Jenna said

"Jenna! Can we go one family function without scarring me for life?" Jeremy asked "I kinda consider Alaric part of the family since he's dating you, I've never met Mason, but I hear he's a cool guy, and Elena has Caroline coming over who's practically another sister" Jeremy said "Just one without mental scarring"

"Fine, I'm leaving that conversation for later" Jenna said "For Jeremy's sake"

"Thank you Jenna" Jeremy said and smiled

"Your welcome" Jenna said and was starting to walk out of the kitchen

"Oh, Jenna, I invited Damon over instead of Stefan" Elena said

Jenna froze in her tracks and turned around to face Elena. Jeremy turned around to face her too.

"Didn't I just get done saying no mental scarring?" Jeremy asked

"Elena, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid last night with Damon" Jenna said and started taking deep breaths

"No" Elena said

"…Okay" Jenna said "…Damon…I'll try to handle it" Jenna said and walked out of the kitchen practically hyperventilating

"Elena, if you and Damon are…whatever now, just don't let me see it, okay?" Jeremy asked

"We're friends Jeremy, nothing happened" Elena said

"Just…ignorance is bliss" Jeremy said

"Fine. I'll let you stay in your little bubble" Elena smiled

"Thank you" Jeremy said

* * *

"Trouble in Damonland, or Elenaland? Or both? Trouble in Delenaland?" Caroline asked

"No, no trouble anywhere" Elena said and handed Caroline the bowl of chips

"Then why are you having a mini freak-out?" Caroline asked

"Because…I don't know" Elena sighed and walked over to her closet and just stood there and looked in her closet

"The black one" Caroline said

"What?" Elena asked and turned around

"Damon's favorite color if you haven't noticed is black, so, wear that black shirt, plus, I think it's a really cure shirt" Caroline smiled

"How do you know his favorite color?" Elena asked and grabbed the black shirt out of her closet

"Still in my head from when he compelled me and fed off of me" Caroline sighed

"…Anything else?" Elena asked

"Other than he's a dick and you have a crush on him right now…nope" Caroline smiled

"Care" Elena sighed

"I know, I know. You don't like him" Caroline said "…If you didn't like him, you wouldn't be changing now would you?" Caroline asked as Elena changed her shirts

"…I hate when your right" Elena sighed and looked at herself in the mirror

"I'm always right when it comes to boys Elena" Caroline said and smiled "So…"

"We are not going into anymore conversations about Damon" Elena said and turned around to face Caroline "Does this look okay?" Elena asked

"Right, no more Damon conversations" Caroline said and laughed a little "And yes, it looks perfect Miss. I'm In Denial"

"Look, I still have to talk to Stefan and everything before I do anything, IF, I do anything with Damon. Stefan walked in and caught me kissing Damon, remember?" Elena said

"Yeah, I know" Caroline said "You shouldn't be with Stefan anyway though"

"…Why not?" Elena asked

"Well, isn't it obvious? I mean, you smile, laugh, and have fun with Damon, like the old Elena used to do. And when with Stefan…you get all…broody like he is" Caroline said

"…I do?" Elena asked

"Uh huh" Caroline said "It's a real killjoy"

"…I guess you have a point" Elena sighed "But, I'm just gonna…forget about dating Stefan and liking Damon today and have fun with my best friend, my brother, aunt, Alaric, and apparently Jenna's friend Mason" Elena sighed

"You forgot Damon too" Caroline said

"Caroline, I know he's coming, I invited him" Elena sighed

"Just reminding you that you really can't forget about Damon today" Caroline said

"…Yeah, I know" Elena sighed "Come on, let's go downstairs"

"I hope their almost done cooking, I'm starved" Caroline whined and Elena laughed a little as they left the room

* * *

Elena and Caroline got downstairs and Elena spotted Damon and Jeremy playing some video game in the living room. She wanted to go over there, but she ordered herself to go into the kitchen where Jenna, Alaric, and Mason were for right now.

"Oh, Mason, this is my niece, Elena" Jenna said and Elena walked into the room "And her friend Caroline"

"Nice to meet you Elena" Mason said and shook Elena's hand "And you too Caroline" He said and shook her hand too

"Nice to meet you Mason" Elena and Caroline said

"Elena, go get the boys out of the living room, foods ready" Alaric said

"Okay" Elena said

"Finally, I'm starved" Caroline said and walked right over to Alaric

Elena just smiled at Caroline and walked into the living room.

"Jeremy, Damon, foods ready" She said

"Alright" Jeremy said and paused the video game and him and Damon both got off the couch.

Damon grabbed Elena's arm while Jeremy walked ahead into the kitchen.

"What?" Elena asked curiously

"You look beautiful today Elena" Damon smiled

Elena was left speechless from that, she wanted to say something back to show she wasn't affected by that, but her mouth failed to form any words. Instead she felt herself blush and saw Damon's smile grow wider. Elena turned away and broke her arm free from Damon's grip.

"Thanks" Elena finally said and walked off into the kitchen before Damon could see her blush anymore.


	7. Hold Me Tight

_My heartbeat beats me senselessly _

_Why's everything got to be so intense with me?_

_I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability _

_In all probability _

_It's a long shot, but I say why not? _

_If I say forget, I know that I'll regret it_

_It's a long shot just to beat these odds _

_The chance is we won't make it _

_But I know if I don't take it, there's no chance_

'_Cause you're the best I got_

_So take a long shot _

**Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Okay, so I thought the song was kinda fitting since Elena would be taking a long shot on Damon xP And, Kill Or Be Killed, SO much went on! My mind was blown when Mason and Katherine made out, did not see that one coming AT ALL! Getting back to the story…after all your wonderful comments, I started working on this chapter right away, so I hope you guys like it :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **Hold Me Tight

Elena felt watched the entire time she was at the dinner table. Every time she'd look up to see if those ice blue eyes she felt burning into her were looking at her, he was always looking in another direction. And whenever she looked away, she felt those eyes on her again. Other than that, it was a fun dinner, Mason was telling Alaric all these old stories about Jenna back in high school, Caroline was eating as if she was going to get sent to death row, and Elena was surprised by Jeremy and Damon actually talking and laughing.

"Elena, why so quiet?" Caroline asked and took a sip of her drink and Elena felt Damon's eyes on her again

"I don't know" Elena said "Just…nothing to talk about I guess"

"Okay…" Caroline sighed and saw Damon starring at Elena and when Elena looked up, Damon looked away "God, you two are _so_-"

"Caroline" Elena said and glared at her

"Okay, okay, keeping mouth shut" Caroline sighed and started eating again

* * *

Elena was in the kitchen, throwing away the rest of her food that was on her plate and putting it in the sink, when she turned around again, Damon was standing right behind her.

"What Damon?" Elena asked, trying not to sound harsh, but in the end she sounded pissed off

"What has you so…angry?" Damon asked and put his plate in the sink once Elena moved out of the way

"Nothing, sorry" Elena sighed

"I just thought you were hiding out in here from a drunken Jenna and Guitar Hero" Damon said

"Now that I know that, I think I am hiding" Elena said

"Wise choice" Damon sighed

"So your not gonna go get Jenna even more drunk?" Elena asked

"I want her to like me, not puke on me" Damon sighed

"Good point" Elena said "…Why did you keep looking at me while we were eating?" Elena asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Damon said

"Damon" Elena said "I know you were looking"

"So, what if I was?" Damon asked

"Why were you?" Elena asked

"…I told you…you look beautiful today" Damon said

"…Thanks…again" Elena said

Damon gave a small nod in acknowledgment and started to walk out of the kitchen, deciding he'd rather see a drunken Jenna than deal with an awkward moment with Elena.

"Damon" Elena said, not looking at him but hoping he would turn around, he did

"Yeah?" Damon asked facing her and noticing she wasn't looking back

"That kiss…yesterday night" Elena sighed and tried to think of what to say "…I know it was a mistake" Elena said and looked at Damon and visibly saw his heart breaking in his eyes "But," She said and she saw hope spark up in his eyes again "…to me, it meant something"

"…Like what?" Damon asked

"…I still haven't figured that out yet" Elena sighed and Damon walked towards her now "All I know is…" Elena was starting to trip over her own words now and her mind couldn't process any words to say how she felt

"Hey, Elena!" Jeremy's voice rang through the kitchen

Elena turned to face him and she felt herself blushing again, she was really getting tired of blushing every time she was with Damon making it obvious to everyone about how she felt about him.

"Yeah?" She asked

"You gonna play Guitar Hero? You at least have to watch Jenna, it's hilarious" Jeremy said with a smile plastered on his face "Unless I'm…interrupting something here?"

"No, you're fine" Elena said too quickly "I'll just watch"

"Okay" Jeremy said and walked out of the kitchen

Elena started walking away from Damon who was left standing there wishing that Jeremy never walked in so Elena would say what she wanted to say. In a moment of brief confidence, Elena stopped and turned around to face Damon, she finally knew what she wanted to say.

"Damon, All I know from that kiss is, that it felt…right" Elena said "Like…I know this sounds incredibly stupid…but like I was supposed to kiss you. Like I…belonged there" Elena said and as soon as she said that, turned away and walked into the living room, trying to distract herself by watching a drunken Jenna play Guitar Hero.

Elena walked over to Caroline, knowing that the distraction wasn't working, and she really needed to talk to Stefan about their relationship after last night and what she just said to Damon who was back in the room now. Knowing Damon would hear her, and not wanting to really give him the wrong idea, Elena took out her cell phone and texted it to Caroline instead. She wanted to see if Caroline would go with her to the Boarding House so she could talk to Stefan. She didn't want to go alone and she wanted a friend there with her.

Caroline looked up at her and nodded and got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen with Elena to grab her car keys. Without a word as they passed by Damon and everyone else in the living room, they head for the front door.

"Where are you two going?" Alaric piped up and Caroline and Elena froze at the front door with all eyes on them except for Jenna who was still playing

"To…" Caroline said trying to come up with something

"To go for a walk, Caroline needs some fresh air" Elena said

"Right" Caroline agreed

"Okay, be careful, it'll be getting dark soon" Alaric said

"We'll be right back" Elena said and walked out the door and to Caroline's car

"We should really think of excuses before we do stuff like that" Caroline sighed

"Probably" Elena said and got into the passenger side of Caroline's car

* * *

Elena and Caroline walked into the Boarding House together. Elena noticed that Caroline looked timid and scared, as if she knew something was in the house that would hurt her.

"Stefan?" Elena said

"In here" Stefan said

Once Caroline heard that, she visibly relaxed. Elena walked into the living room where he was drinking a glass of blood.

"Is that human blood Stefan?" Elena asked

"Yes" Stefan sighed

"Stefan, you know what that stuff does to you" Elena said worriedly

"I know, and I really don't care right now Elena" Stefan sighed and looked up at her

"…Stefan…if you're going to keep drinking that…I can't be with you anymore" Elena said

"Fine. I already knew you were going to dump me anyway when I saw you and Damon together last night" Stefan said

"Stefan, your being an ass. That's the blood talking" Elena said

"Just…can we deal with this later Elena?" Stefan asked "I've had to deal with Katherine all day" Stefan sighed

"Katherine?" Elena asked "…Fine, I'll talk to you at the grill later" Elena sighed

"Fine" Stefan said

"Come on Caroline" Elena sighed and dragged Caroline out of there

Caroline felt bad for Elena that Stefan was back on the human blood, Caroline heard stories about how Stefan acted on human blood from Elena, and from what she could tell just now, he was a real ass when on human blood.

"Well…that sucked" Caroline sighed as she got back into her car with Elena

"Your telling me" Elena sighed

"So, why was this whole thing a secret from Damon again?" Caroline asked

"Because if I told him I was going to go see Stefan, he would think something completely different" Elena said

"Ha! You care about Damon!" Caroline said happily, finally getting Elena to admit some feelings for Damon, even if she didn't directly say it

"…Maybe I do" Elena sighed "But, I don't…know what to do"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"I mean, I know me and Stefan are breaking up, or are broken up already…I don't really know from that conversation" Elena sighed "But…I don't want to just…go straight into a relationship with Damon, if that makes sense"

"…It does" Caroline said thinking about it "So, if you don't want that…then what _do_ you want with Damon that is making you break up with Stefan?"

"…I don't know, that's the problem" Elena said

"Well, I hope you do know right now' Caroline said

"Why?" Elena asked

"Because he's walking up to the car right now" Caroline said and Damon appeared right out Elena's window

Caroline rolled down the window for Damon and she could see Elena's shocked expression.

"Fresh air, huh?" Damon asked

"Damon" Elena said and opened the car door and got out of the car to talk to Damon

"Look I get it, the kiss meant something but you still love Stefan, I've heard it before, I'm used to it" Damon said

Elena didn't say a word, she just hugged Damon, even though he didn't hug back. She finally looked up at him and saw hurt in his eyes, and she needed to say something.

"…I came here to break up with Stefan" Elena said

"…What?" Damon asked shocked

"…I can't be Katherine…I won't be Katherine" Elena sighed

"You're not Katherine" Damon said and finally hugged Elena back "You're far from Katherine"

"Not really, I mean-"

"Katherine never had the decency to break up with one of us" Damon sighed

Elena didn't say a thing and just kept hugging Damon and he held her tightly to him. Caroline couldn't help but get a little teary eyed in her car and smile at the sweetness of the moment. After a minute, Damon and Elena finally let go of each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Elena said and opened the car door again

"Okay" Damon said

Elena got in the car and Damon shut the door for her once she was inside. Caroline rolled up the window and started backing out of the parking lot and noticed how Elena kept looking at Damon who was standing in the driveway looking right back at Elena.

"You guys are way too cute" Caroline squeaked, unable to hold it in anymore

"Caroline" Elena sighed

"Yeah, whatever, you're not together yet, blah, blah, blah" Caroline sighed "So, where to?"

"The grill I guess, I have to talk to Stefan still, remember?" Elena asked

"The Mystic Grill it is" Caroline said and started driving towards the Mystic Grill


	8. Lighter

_And I think of you whenever life gets me down_

_I think of you whenever you're not around_

_And you rest your bones_

_Somewhere far from my own_

_Yeah, but you still pull me home _

**Think Of You by A Fine Frenzy **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Okay, so I hope you like this chapter :] At the end of this chapter, I hope you smile because I did while writing this entire chapter :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: **Lighter

Elena was sitting outside the Mystic Grill. She just broke up with Stefan once and for all. They were done. He was nicer to her than at the Boarding House, but he still looked…hurt, and mad at the same time. Caroline was inside still after Elena told her she wanted to be alone for a minute, just to think. She thought tears would fall, but only a few did, and then she realized that she didn't feel…broken. She felt lighter. As if the weight of the world was off of her shoulders now. As if she was free.

"You okay?" She heard a familiar voice say

Elena looked over to see Damon standing there and looking at her as if she was a fragile doll now and if he slipped up, she would fall to pieces and break.

"I'm fine" Elena said "No need to tiptoe around me" Elena sighed

"You sure?" Damon asked

"Yeah" Elena nodded and kept her gaze out to the parking lot "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating a Lockwood Wolf problem" Damon sighed

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Elena asked

"Define stupid" Damon asked

"Damon" Elena whined and looked at him and he had a smirk on his face

"No, I didn't" He said "I REALLY wanted to stab him with this" Damon said and pulled out a knife he had in his back pocket, "But, I thought about it and didn't" Damon sighed and put the knife back where he had it as Mason walked around the corner

"Hey Damon, wanna get a drink?" Mason asked

"I'll be in there in a minute" Damon said and Mason walked in with a smile

"Still pretending I see" Elena sighed

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Damon said

"Of course" Elena sighed

"Wanna come in and get wasted again?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Pass" Elena sighed "I'm gonna head home, can you send Caroline out for me?" Elena asked

"Oh, avoiding Stefan already? I get it" Damon said "Yeah, I'll send her out. Goodnight Elena"

"Goodnight" Elena sighed and as he walked inside, she got the funny feeling that he would be outside her window tonight after last call, probably a little tipsy, and watching her sleep

* * *

Elena couldn't have been more right. It was 3:30AM and she heard knocking on her window.

"Elena" Rang the voice from outside.

Knowing he wouldn't go away she got up and out of bed and opened the window so he would come inside and shut up.

"How drunk are you?" Elena asked and went back to bed and under the covers, ignoring Damon in the room

"Very" Damon said

"Then, sit down in the chair or something and go to sleep, I'm tired, I don't wanna deal with this right now" Elena sighed knowing how a drunk Damon acted

Damon didn't say a word, but she felt him crawl into bed next to her. She was going to say something as he got under the covers with her. But he just wrapped his arms around her and made himself comfortable and before she knew it, Damon was knocked out. She just sighed and closed her eyes, trying to drift off to sleep too. It was hard for her at first to find a comfy spot with Damon holding her so close to him and she couldn't move around much, but she knew fighting against and unconscious vampire with a steal grip would be useless, so she ended up resting her head on his chest and finally falling asleep listening to his gentle breathing which for just a slight moment, made Elena feel like a normal girl with a normal guy who snuck up to her bedroom in the middle of the night. And for that slight moment, she smiled before finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Elena, Jenna's not home and- Whoa!" Jeremy said walking into the room and seeing Damon in bed with Elena

Elena slowly woke up after hearing Jeremy's voice and she realized that she was still sleeping with Damon in her bed. She sat up in bed and broke Damon's embrace around her and stared at Jeremy.

"Thank god your wearing clothes otherwise I might really need some serious therapy" Jeremy sighed "I just came to tell you I'm going out, Jenna's not home, she left earlier this morning with Alaric"

"What time is it?" Elena asked

"10:30" Jeremy said "Jenna left at like 9, some all day thing I guess"

"Okay, uh, I'll call you later" Elena said and Jeremy nodded and walked out of the room

Elena looked over to Damon who was slowly waking up now.

"Ugh, shut the window, it's too bright" Damon said

"Vampires don't get hangovers, huh?" Elena asked and got out of bed and shut the blinds

"No, but the sunlight is not exactly our friend if you haven't noticed" Damon sighed and finally sat up in Elena's bed "…You know, I really don't remember coming here last night"

"Well, you did" Elena sighed "You used me as a teddy bear last night"

"Now I kinda wish I did remember" Damon said with a smirk "Hey, at least I took my shoes off" Damon said and got out of Elena's bed "You seemed to sleep just fine last night" Damon said with a smirk

"Don't go there Damon" Elena sighed "Look, since Jeremy and Jenna are gone I guess you can stay"

"I'll come back" Damon said and got out of bed

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"Boarding House, get some blood, unless you would rather offer?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Not a chance" Elena said

"Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes" Damon said, got his shoes on and walked out of Elena's bedroom door

As soon as Damon was gone, she got in the shower. She still felt lighter. Like the world was finally off of her back and giving her a break.

* * *

Elena was getting out of the shower when she heard the door knob turn. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and saw Damon look into the bathroom.

"Damon! Get out!" Elena squeaked

"Sorry! Just wanted to let you know I was here" Damon said and still stayed in the bathroom with a smirk on his face as Elena started blushing again with his eyes on her

"Out! NOW!" Elena ordered

"Fine" Damon sighed and walked out of the bathroom "Oh, and Elena" Damon said from outside the door

"What?" Elena asked

"You might need these" Damon said and opened the door slightly to show that he had her clothes

"Damon, give them back" Elena said

"I might, or maybe not" Damon said with a smirk

"Damon, come on, your not five, give them back, _now_" Elena said

"Make me" Damon said and laughed a little

Elena took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. It was going to be a long, _long_ day with Damon. But first, she had to get her clothes back that didn't involve Damon pulling her towel off or something like that while she did try to get them back.


	9. Sweet Escape

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

**Find A Way by Safteysuit **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Okay so I love you guys very, very much :] I'm so happy that a bunch of people ended up liking this story, to be completely serious, this was just some random idea in my head at 2 in the morning almost a week ago now, and I was listening to Teenage Dream by Boyce Avenue on repeat and was still on my computer, and that's how the first chapter was created :P I don't know why, but all my best story ideas come to me at like anywhere from 12 - 2AM :P Okay, so, the song _Find A Way_, I thought it'd fit to foreshadow what is to come with Damon and Elena in this story, think of the song as from Damon's POV :] And now, onto the chapter :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: **Sweet Escape

"Damon, this isn't funny" Elena said as she walked into her room, still trying to get her clothes back from Damon

"Well, for you, maybe not, but for me, this is hilarious" Damon said with a huge smile plastered on his face

"Come on Damon, I'm trying to be nice here" Elena sighed and walked towards him again as he backed away

"Nice? You call throwing a jewelry box at me nice?" Damon asked

"…Okay, well, now I'm trying to be nice, it's been ten minutes already Damon, just give them back" Elena said

"Or else what?" Damon asked

"Or else…" Elena said and slowly walked towards Damon and she noticed she finally had him cornered in her room

Damon had been playing with her for the past few minutes, so she decided it was her turn to play with him. She kept getting closer and closer until their bodies were practically touching. She saw confusion in Damon's bright blue eyes as she leaned in closer and closer to his lips to where she could feel his warm breath on her. And right when their lips were almost touching, she took her chance and grabbed her clothes from Damon and backed up from him with a smile on her face.

"…Oh, you're good" Damon said "You had me fooled"

"I had to otherwise we'd be here all day" Elena sighed and walked into the bathroom and finally got dressed

"Now tell me, what part of you and me stuck in your bedroom all day with you in nothing but a towel or less sounds bad?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face as he went and sat down on Elena's bed and grabbed her teddy bear again that he always grabbed

"Everything in that sentence sounds bad" Elena said

"Now you're just lying to yourself again" Damon sighed

"Do we really have to go down that road again?" Elena asked and peaked her head out of the bathroom to look at Damon "The last time we did, it ended in Jeremy with a snapped neck"

"Yes, but Jeremy has that magical ring AND he's not here…and you forgave me for that…right?" Damon asked

"More or less" Elena said and went back to brushing her hair in the bathroom

"How long are you going to hold that over my head?" Damon asked

"For all eternity" Elena said

"Great" Damon sighed

Elena finally walked out of the bathroom and over to Damon and took her teddy bear back.

"I told you, no Damon germs" Elena said and actually gave Damon a small smile

Damon just rolled his eyes at Elena and smiled back. Elena walked over to the other side of her bed and sat down next to Damon.

"So, what are you going to torture me with today?" Elena asked

"Whatever you wanna do" Damon sighed

"Anything to get out of this house" Elena sighed

"Fine, come on then, get up" Damon said and stood up off the bed and Elena put her teddy bear down and got off the bed too and followed Damon out of the room

"Where are we going?" Elena asked

"Out of this house" Damon said with a smirk

"Damon" Elena sighed

"Give me _some_ credit Elena. It's not like I'm taking you to a strip club or something" Damon sighed "Now come on, we're leaving"

Elena followed Damon out of the house even though her brain was screaming at her, letting her know that going anywhere with Damon was probably a bad idea, but she grabbed her keys and walked out the front door with Damon.

"I'm driving" Damon said and Elena tossed him the keys and she got in the passenger side of her car

"Will you at least give me a hint as to where we're going?" Elena asked

"Nope" Damon smiled

Elena huffed and sat down in her car and waited for Damon to start up the car. But he just got in the car and looked at Elena for a minute.

"What?" Elena asked confused as to why he was just starring at her

"Oh, uh, nothing" Damon said and looked away and started up the car

Elena looked at him still confused but decided to drop it, sometimes it was better not to question Damon's craziness and to just go along with it. As they started their drive, Elena watched all the houses pass by. She saw a few families out in their front yard, playing with their dog or something like that. It made her think about a family someday, but she knew that as long as she was around Damon and Stefan, that was never going to happen. She had to eventually distract herself from her own thoughts and started to text Caroline and see how she was doing today.

"…What were you thinking about back there?" Damon asked

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused

"I saw you starring out the window, that usually means your thinking of something" Damon said

"Oh…nothing" Elena sighed "I was daydreaming" Elena lied

"You're a _really_ bad liar Elena" Damon said

"It's nothing we need to talk about Damon" Elena said firmly, letting Damon know she's really rather not bring up families and her future, especially with him

"Elena, I thought I was your friend again?" Damon asked

"You are" Elena said "It's just…I was thinking about families and stuff" Elena sighed "Not something I really wanna talk about"

"Oh" Damon said and looked at her and saw that even just mentioning it out loud was a sore spot for her "Okay, I'll drop it" Damon sighed and focused back on the road while Elena texted Caroline

* * *

Damon finally pulled into this long dirt driveway and Elena had a general idea of where they were, it was maybe five minutes away from the Boarding House, but the woods were so dense around her, that it seemed like she was in a completely different world, shut off from everyone else, like it was an escape.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked while looking out at the woods

"Your looking the wrong way" Damon said

Elena turned around to see a house standing tall and proud right behind her. She was so focused on the trees and flowers around her that she completely missed the house, though it was hard to miss because it was just as big, if not bigger, than the Boarding House.

"What is this place?" Elena asked

"My place" Damon said

"…I thought you and Stefan…" Elena said, trying to process everything, if he had this place, why did he stay with Stefan?

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too much" Damon said with a smirk "I just bought this place a few weeks ago" Damon said

"Why?" Elena asked

"It's close to where our old house in 1864 used to be" Damon said "And I've actually grown to somewhat _like_ Mystic Falls again after all this time"

"So…I take it your staying here for a while then" Elena said

"As long as I can" Damon said

"It's nice" Elena said "So…if you have this place, why do you still stay with Stefan at the Boarding House?"

Damon just starred at Elena as she walked towards him from the other side of the car. He was doing it again. He knew he was just starring at her again, but he really couldn't help himself sometimes. He tried to snap out of it but couldn't once he realized how close Elena was too him. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her again and tell her why he really bought this place. Not only did he do it to stay here for a while, but so he could see Elena without Stefan around, so she could come see him whenever she wanted to without Mr. Brooding sitting in the living room, so she could spend the night or just hide away from Jenna and Jeremy and everyone else in the world that could upset her or drive her insane. He wanted to let her know that she would always have a place to come to, she'd always have a place to call home. But, he kept his mouth shut.

"I promised Stefan an eternity of misery, remember?" Damon said

"Don't you think it's pointless then to have this huge house if you're not even gonna live in it?" Elena asked

"Well, like you said, it's a big house. I like having people around, I'm a social person" Damon said with a smirk

"Maybe if you were less of an ass sometimes, you'd have more people around you than just me, Jeremy, and Alaric" Elena said

"True, but I like being an ass" Damon said

Elena rolled her eyes and started walking towards the house to look at it closer. As Elena walked away from him, he couldn't help but to picture her walking around out here everyday, her being here with him everyday, her living here with him. He wanted her by his side in the worst way, but he knew he had to sit back and wait, after all, she did just break up with Stefan only last night.

"You wanna look inside?" Damon asked her

She tore her gaze away from the garden around the house and looked back at Damon.

"Yeah, sure" Elena said

Damon walked past Elena and opened up the front door and held the door open for her. Elena walked past Damon into the house and looked around the huge place. It already had furniture in it, she couldn't tell if Damon already put stuff in here and just left the house like this, or if this had been in the house, but she instantly knew Damon put the furniture in this place when she saw the liquor table in the living room. It looked similar to the Boarding House, but it was different. It felt different being in here compared to the Boarding House. It felt…safer, more like how a home should feel. Like she had finally come home.

"Wow, it's…big" Elena said and looked around the rest of the living room

"I have a thing for excessively large houses" Damon sighed

"I can tell" Elena said

"I'm thinking of moving in here though, soon" Damon said

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Elena asked

"Because…I can tell you like it here" Damon said

Elena opened her mouth to protest, but she realized she'd only be lying again, and that even though the truth shocked people sometimes, or hurt people, Damon always told her the truth, she wanted to start trying that too, to tell the truth.

"…You're right…I do like it here" Elena said and instantly felt a little better now that she told Damon the truth "What gave it away?"

"You just seem…relaxed here" Damon smiled "Not so tense"

"Well, there's no one living here that I'm trying to avoid, so it's nice. It's nice to have a place to hide" Elena said

"You're welcome over anytime" Damon said

"…Thanks" Elena said and smiled a little at Damon

And for a brief moment, she felt normal again. Just like how she did when she fell asleep to Damon's breathing when he was in her bed last night. She felt like a normal girl, just for that second. Like she had a crush on a normal guy, not some egotistical vampire she called her friend…and had a crush on. But then, she thought about how things would be if Damon was human, if she chose Damon instead of Stefan and they were both just two normal human boys. Things would be easier. Simpler. No physco Katherine or threats of vampires coming to tear them apart. No worries of werewolves coming to kill them in the middle of the full moon nights. And in a way, Elena would hate it. She'd hate being just a normal girl with a normal guy. She had that once. She had it with Matt, and it was okay, but…boring. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, being with Stefan was pretty much like being with Matt, just with fangs. But Damon, he was different. He was excitement, danger, mystery, everything that should push Elena away, but instead it just drew her closer to him.

Elena walked closer to Damon and kept her eyes locked on his ice blue eyes. He never looked away, and neither did she. They were so close to each other now that all it would take is for one of them to get the courage to lean in closer and they would be kissing. But Elena broke the trance like state they were in first and she just wrapped her arms around Damon and held him tightly. It took a second for it to register, but Damon hugged Elena back. He couldn't help himself and he kissed her on the cheek and he couldn't help but feel relieved when Elena didn't pull away from him right then and there.


	10. I'm Finally Yours

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster _

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

**I Run To You by Lady Antebellum **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it :] I'm gonna go return to watching my marathon of scary movies and ghost hunters shows because their pretty much all I watch during October (other than Vampire Diaries and Glee) because I love Halloween :] Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: **I'm Finally Yours

Elena didn't know where Damon was in the house, but she didn't put much thought into that as she tried to figure out exactly where she was in the house. She was pretty sure she had just passed the master bedroom…or at least _a_ bedroom. She was lost somewhere in the maze of hallways upstairs and trying to find her way back to the staircase. She turned around to see if it was back there and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Damon standing right behind her.

"You're going the right way" Damon said

"You have _got_ to stop doing that" Elena said letting out a deep breath and tried slowing her heart rate down

"Someone's a bit jumpy" Damon said with a smirk

"Only when people appear out of nowhere behind me" Elena sighed and turned around to find the staircase

"I thought you'd be used to that by now, after dating a vampire and everything, and one being your friend" Damon said

"Nothing will ever make me get used to that" Elena sighed

"Not unless you were a vampire yourself" Damon said

"Which last I checked, I'm not a vampire" Elena said and finally started walking down the stairs

"Not yet anyway" Damon said

Elena silently made her way downstairs and just turned to face Damon. She didn't know really what to say back to that. She tried to figure out something but came up with nothing in the end.

"I think I've just rendered Elena Gilbert speechless, I'm flattered" Damon smiled at her

"How do you do that?" Elena blurted out

"…Do what?" Damon asked

"One minute go from the nice guy to a jack-ass?" Elena asked

"A talent I've perfected over 169 years" Damon said "I got better at it after 1864"

Realizing that Damon wasn't smiling or being sarcastic anymore, Elena just nodded, thinking he would drop it now and hopefully forgive her for that.

"I do it to keep people from getting to close" Damon sighed

"…I've noticed" Elena sighed

"…I don't mean to do it half the time though. It just, happens" Damon sighed

"I'm sorry" Elena said

"…For what?" Damon asked

"…For pretty much being a bitch right back to you for being a jack-ass" Elena sighed

"Your bitch attitude thing has an excuse though, you broke up with Stefan last night, you have the right to be a bitch today" Damon said "I got dumped 146 years ago, I have no right to be a jack-ass about that anymore"

"Well…your ex was Katherine so…I think you have that right at least until you fall in love again…if you ever do fall in love again" Elena said

"Are you calling me unlovable?" Damon asked with a smirk "Because quiet a few ladies would beg to differ"

"Well, those ladies obviously don't know what love is" Elena said

"Your going to give _me_ a lecture on love now?" Damon asked "Remember, I searched 146 _years_ for the bitch who tore my heart out and basically used me purely for sex while she was really in love with my brother"

"…Well…I guess that's love…in a way" Elena said "Bitch or not, you still loved her, you searched years for her"

"What I'd do to get those years back" Damon sighed "Complete waste of my time"

"What would you have done those 146 years if you weren't still in love with Katherine?" Elena asked curiously

"Probably the same thing, just without her always in the back of my mind" Damon said

"…Can I ask you one more question, non Katherine related" Elena said

"Are we playing 20 Questions or something now?" Damon asked

"Just one more, you can ask me anything after this, okay?" Elena asked

"Fine" Damon sighed

"…What would you have done if you came back to Mystic Falls first, before Stefan, and met me before Stefan?" Elena asked

"You really wanna know the answer to that?" Damon asked

"Yes" Elena said

"Well…probably at first…used you as some sort of sick twisted fill in for Katherine" Damon sighed "Get you to fall in love with me and all that other stuff probably so I could break your heart in the end and feel like I ended it with Katherine" Damon said and looked at Elena's eyes and saw hurt in her eyes, as if she was shocked to hear this, but deep down knew that he was telling her the whole truth "But," Damon continued "…That plan wouldn't have lasted long"

"Why?" Elena asked

"Because, after probably getting to know you after one day, I would realize you're the complete opposite of Katherine and would have fallen in love with you for being Elena not Katherine. You would have me wrapped around your finger, doing anything you asked just from batting your eyelashes. And by now…we'd probably be so deeply in love that…we wouldn't notice anyone else in the world but us" Damon sighed

Elena was left speechless again from Damon. How could he take something so heartbreaking and turn into something so beautiful that she couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling.

"…Then I wish you came to Mystic Falls first" Elena managed to say

"I wish I did too" Damon sighed and finally broke away from Elena's gaze "So, uh, how about I take you back home, we could watch a movie or something" Damon said, changing the subject

"Yeah, sure" Elena said

Elena knew that as she was walking out of the house with Damon that she had just seen a rare side of Damon that she got to see occasionally, and that he had just opened up to her in a big way, pretty much indirectly telling her that he's in love with her, just as Isobel had when she came into town. She noticed how Damon kept avoiding her gaze, she didn't want him to hide again.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Damon" Elena said and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek

He finally looked at her again, knowing that she wasn't shocked or disgusted with the truth he had just told her seconds ago.

"I always tell you the truth…no matter what" Damon said

"I know" Elena said and walked over to the passenger side of the car and got into the car, waiting to go home and watch a movie

* * *

Damon and Elena ended up watching as many horror movies as they could before Jenna and Jeremy came back home. Elena was too scarred to close her eyes even for a second and was snuggled up next to Damon as close as she could be. She tried to be brave and watch most of the really scary parts in the movie, but she ended up burying her face into Damon every single time.

"I blame you if I can't sleep tonight" Elena said glaring at him

"Well, who's idea was it again to watch _Paranormal Activity_ at 10 at night with a vampire?" Damon asked "I'll give you a hint, it wasn't me" Damon said

"Okay, well, you're the one who shut off all the lights and made it scarier" Elena said

"Elena, the only way you can watch a scary movie is in complete darkness" Damon smiled

"I hate you" Elena grumbled and went back to watching the movie

Damon just laughed and put his arm around Elena to hold her closer to him. She didn't mind because first of all, she was scared to death, and second, she felt safe with Damon's arm around her. It was the ending of the movie and Damon and Elena were both sucked into it, trying to see what would happen next.

"Boo!" Jeremy said from behind both of them

Elena jumped and got up off the couch as fast as she could and turned around to see Damon and Jeremy both laughing at her.

"You heard him coming!" Elena yelled at Damon

"Well duh" Damon said "Vampire, remember?" Damon asked

"Why did you let him scare me, there's no way I'm gonna sleep tonight now" Elena sighed and sat back down on the couch

"I'm sorry" Damon said

"Yeah, whatever" Elena grumbled

"You should have seen your face Elena, it was priceless" Jeremy laughed as he walked into the kitchen "Would have been even funnier if you screamed though!" Jeremy yelled from the kitchen

Elena just rolled her eyes and sat as far away from Damon as she possibly could on the couch now.

"Oh, come on Elena, it was a joke" Damon said

"I nearly died of a heart attack!" Elena yelled at him

"Oh please, you were no where _near_ a heart attack" Damon said "You just need to relax, I would have warned you if it was any real danger" Damon said "I mean, it was Jeremy, what's he gonna do?"

Elena just glared at him and looked back to the screen watching the very ending which didn't scare her that much as it would have if Jeremy hadn't scared her already. Once the movie was done, Elena turned the lights back on and started cleaning up the living room without saying a word to Damon or Jeremy.

"Elena, I said sorry" Jeremy said

"I know, I know" Elena sighed "Both of you are forgiven"

"Then why so…quiet?" Damon asked

"I'm thinking" Elena said

"Of ways to kill us in our sleep?" Damon asked

"Possibly" Elena grumbled

"That's my cue to go then" Jeremy said "Goodnight Elena, I love you, and please don't kill me" Jeremy said and got up off the couch and walked to the stairs

"You say that like she's actually gonna try to kill us in our sleep" Damon said

"…She will try" Jeremy said glancing at Damon "She did once when I was 12 and read her diary"

"…Well, well, Elena, it seems your have a dark past filled with attempted murder" Damon said with a smirk

"I'm not gonna try to kill you in your sleep Jeremy, maybe Damon, but not you" Elena said

"Ok, goodnight" Jeremy said and walked up the stairs

"Damon, I won't kill you under one condition" Elena sighed and faced him

"What would that be?" Damon asked

"Since you made me watch these scary movies, you have to stay up with me all night until I fall asleep" Elena said

"Fine" Damon said "I will. I'm all yours tonight" Damon said with a smirk


	11. We Are Young! Part One

_We are young! We are young!_

_We drink and we fight and we love just because_

_We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down_

_We are young._

**We Are Young by 3OH!3**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just play with the characters :]

**A/N: **Okay, so I hope you guys like this chapter :] And thank you for all your wonderful reviews on this story so far! I love reading them, they keep me writing this story :] So in this chapter, Damon is going to start corrupting Elena xP Just a little bit at least...Let's just say it involves a very sunny place with tons of clubs, drinking, and partying :] xoxo, Avril

P.S. This is going to be two or three parts…probably two, but you never know :]

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **We Are Young! Part One

Damon woke up in Elena's bedroom with Elena snuggled up to him, still fast asleep. For once the sun didn't wake him up this morning since the blinds were still closed. He looked over at Elena's clock and saw that it was still early, around 8 in the morning. He noticed Elena starting to move around a little and she finally opened up her eyes, yawned, and slowly sat up in bed.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily

"8:15" Damon said

"What time did I fall asleep?" Elena asked

"Around 1 in the morning, while we were talking about the picnic thing today" Damon said

"Oh, crap, right I forgot about that" Elena sighed "I should probably get ready to go to that" Elena was about to get out of bed when Damon grabbed her arm and she looked over at him "What?" Elena asked confused

"Your seriously going to spend your day over at some volunteer picnic thing?" Damon asked

"I have to go-"

"No, you don't" Damon said

"…What am I gonna do then? Just blow it off?" Elena asked "Everyone in the town is going there"

"Well, we don't have to exactly stay in Mystic Falls today then, now do we?" Damon asked

"…What are you talking about?" Elena asked

"I'm talking about Elena that you need to be more rebellious, more teenager-like, like Jeremy" Damon said

"Rebellious? That's not exactly my thing Damon" Elena sighed

"Oh come on, can't you let go just one day?" Damon asked

"No-"

"I dare you too" Damon said with a smirk, knowing that if Elena really did have a fire caged up in her, she would agree to it to prove him wrong

"…Fine" Elena sighed "I'll be…_rebellious_ today"

"Good, then go get dressed and pack a bag or something, I'll be back in an hour to come get you" Damon said

"Damon, where are we going?" Elena asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Damon said with a smirk as he got off of Elena's bed and walked out her bedroom door

* * *

Elena was just finishing getting dressed when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door, she thought it was Damon.

"Come in!" She yelled and walked out of the bathroom to see Jeremy walking in "Oh, hey, what's up?" Elena asked

"Nothing, uh, Jenna sent me up here to see if you were still going to that picnic thing today or whatever" Jeremy said

"…Promise not to tell anyone?" Elena asked, knowing she promised not to keep secrets from Jeremy anymore

"Sure, what's up?" Jeremy asked

"I'm blowing off the picnic to go somewhere with Damon" Elena asked

"Where?" Jeremy asked confused and worried

"No idea" Elena said

"…Are you sure you should be going then?" Jeremy asked

"He dared me to be rebellious for just one day" Elena sighed

"Oh, right, Elena Gilbert, the girl who never backs down from a dare, nice to have you back" Jeremy laughed

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Elena asked with a smiled "If anyone asks…I'm home sick. And if Jenna asks…tell her I'm with Bonnie or something, okay?"

"You got it boss" Jeremy said with a smirk "Have fun" Jeremy said

"I'll try" Elena said and Jeremy walked out of her room and Damon walked in through the door right after him

"Having the little brother lie for you, I'm already corrupting you and we haven't even left yet" Damon said with a smirk

"Where exactly are we going Damon?" Elena asked "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Don't you want a surprise?" Damon asked

"If it involves leaving the state like last time, then no, I don't want a surprise" Elena said

"We'll…we're going somewhere very…populated…sunny…often people go there for spring break" Damon said "I went there one year actually during spring break, best week ever" Damon said with a smirk

"Can you just tell me where we are going Damon. Wait, spring break…how far out of state are you taking me?" Elena asked

"It's just for the weekend" Damon said

"Damon" Elena said in that voice that she always used like she was punishing a five year old, but Damon was a five year old sometimes around her

"Use that brain of yours Elena" Damon said "Put the pieces together" Damon said with a smirk

"…I don't know" Elena huffed "What, Florida?" Elena said thinking of a sunny place where people pretty much always go during spring break

"Somewhere in there" Damon said

"…Miami, Florida?" Elena asked

"See, I knew you could use that brain of yours up there" Damon said with a smirk

"Damon, seriously? You said one day" Elena said

"I know" Damon said with a smirk, "Just be fun today and you can pout the rest of the weekend"

"Fine" Elena sighed and handed her bag to Damon "Let's go" She grumbled

"We better get going, our flight leaves in three hours" Damon said

"Flight?" Elena asked

"Yeah" Damon said "Duh. First class" Damon said with a smirk

Elena just rolled her eyes and followed Damon downstairs and out the front door. She knew she was going to have to call Jeremy later once they landed in Miami and give him a better story to tell to Jenna. She was glad that she had a brother that would cover for her like this.

* * *

It was halfway through the flight and Elena had been asleep the first half, she knew they were going to be there in another hour. She looked over and saw Damon actually reading a book, it was definitely a rare sight to see Damon doing something other than getting wasted or sleeping.

"What are you reading?" Elena asked

"Just some book you brought with you" Damon said

Elena lifted up the cover of the book and saw that it was a Stephen King book that she had for a while.

"Since when do you take the time to actually read something?" Elena asked

"You were asleep, I didn't feel like watching anything, so I just decided to read. Why is that such a shocker?" Damon asked

"It's just weird to see you doing something non alcohol related" Elena said

"You know there was a point in my life where everything didn't center around me being a drunk" Damon said

"Yeah, I know, a long time ago. Your taking me to Miami to get completely wasted Damon, that's not exactly helping you prove your point that you do things other than getting drunk" Elena said

"Well…I'll prove it to you tomorrow then" Damon said

"I look forward to it" Elena said


	12. We Are Young! Part Two

_You give me that_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me that Hummingbird Heartbeat_

_Hummingbird Heartbeat_

**Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **This is part two, this is where the corruption really starts :P It'll be like Elena in Georgia times 5 ;] Like Jeremy said in the last chapter, she doesn't back down from a dare, and Damon dared her to have fun and be rebellious for one day. But, maybe Elena is going to have a little too much fun…xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: **We Are Young! Part Two

"Did you really have to use compulsion on her back there?" Elena hissed as they were in the elevator on the way up to their room

"Probably not from the way she was checking me out" Damon said with a smirk and Elena just rolled her eyes at him "Hey, remember, rebellious today" Damon said reminding her of the dare

"Yeah, I know" Elena sighed "I can't believe I let you drag me all the way to Miami" Elena grumbled

"Oh come on, every other girl on this planet would love to get _dragged_ to Miami to party and get wasted, especially with me" Damon said and did that eye thing to Elena that she secretly liked

"Yeah, well, I'm not every other girl" Elena said

"Obviously" Damon said and the elevator stopped on their floor

"What number was it again?" Elena asked Damon

"1505" Damon said and stopped right in front of their door

Damon opened the door with the room key and let Elena walk in first. As soon as she walked in she stopped and looked around the entire suite.

"Wow" Elena said "You really do have a thing for big places" Elena said, looking around the entire place, the suite even had a second floor, it was like a miniature version of Damon's house in the suite, just brighter. "It even has a balcony" Elena said and walked past everything and walked out on the balcony to stare out at the ocean they were right next to

"So, you still think Miami is terrible?" Damon asked

"I never said Miami was terrible" Elena stated "I just didn't like getting dragged here by you" Elena said and glared at him, but he wasn't looking at her right now, he was looking out at the ocean too and Elena noticed that, if it was even possible, his bright blue eyes were even brighter out by the clear blue skies and calm ocean "But…I guess it's not that bad anymore" She sighed, giving up being bitchy to him for the rest of the day

Damon just looked at her and gave her the smirk he always gave her and for once, she didn't roll her eyes at him, she genuinely smiled back. "Wow, being by the ocean seems to make you nicer" Damon said while keeping his eyes on her

"I guess it does" Elena said and just kept a smile on her face while she stared at Damon "I'm gonna go look around I guess" Elena said and head for the door and saw Damon was staying out there. She stood in the doorway for a minute and looked back at Damon, starring out at the ocean. _I'm going to regret this later_; Elena thought as she walked over to Damon and kissed him on the cheek, catching him off guard. He gave her a surprised look before she turned around and walked off back inside and he saw her going up the stairs to look around up there.

* * *

"Seriously Damon?" Elena asked as she walked back down stairs, she didn't exactly look pissed off, but she wasn't too happy either

"What?" Damon asked innocently, though he knew exactly what she was probably ticked off about

"This huge place, and I have to sleep with you in the same bed" Elena said

"You don't mind usually" Damon said with a smirk

"Fine, just…don't try anything on me while we're here" Elena said and walked back upstairs

"I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to" Damon yelled up to her, he knew she was probably biting her tongue right now, and probably getting pissed off at him already all over again, but he liked pissing her off, it was way too easy and entertaining.

* * *

Damon was just walking back into the hotel room when he heard that Elena was upstairs in the shower. He walked upstairs and put the bags he had in his hand down on the bed, he went out and got Elena a dress and everything since he knew there was no way she brought one with her. He heard the shower turn off, and he knew he shouldn't but he went ahead anyway and walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door just like how he did that one day too her.

"DAMON!" She squeaked and wrapped a towel around herself "Out!" She said

"Just wanted to let you know I got back" Damon said with that smirk on his face

"You know, you could knock" Elena said

"It's more fun to watch you get frazzled and blush" Damon said and Elena immediately blushed even more and he could tell she was hating herself right now for blushing more, it just made his smile even bigger

"Out Damon" Elena said

"Your mouth says out but your eyes say come in" Damon said and lingered in the door way

Elena walked up to him and was just inches away from his face. "Out" She said firmly

"Fine" Damon sighed "I got you something though, when you decide to finally come out of there" Damon said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of there

Damon smiled when what should have been Elena slamming the door after he walked out was downgraded down to the door barely being shut. He knew that Elena was softening up to him, and it wouldn't be long until he finally got to kiss her, maybe if he got her wasted enough tonight, he would get to kiss her.

* * *

"Damon, can you help me with this necklace?" She asked and moved her hair to the side so Damon could put the necklace on her

He noticed that as soon as his hands touched her neck, she shivered against her will. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"There you go princess" He said and leaned in and kissed her neck

"…Thanks" She said and turned around to face him, caught off guard by what he just did, but not completely unexpected because, well, it was Damon after all "So, let me guess, you're not gonna tell me where you taking me tonight, right?"

"Right" Damon said with a smirk

"So, I guess we should go then" Elena sighed

"We could go…or stay" Damon said and did the eye thing to her again

"We're going" Elena said and practically pushed Damon out of the room

"Fine! We're going, you can stop pushing me now" Damon said and Elena just laughed a little "…You have a really cute laugh" Damon blurted out, and wished he could have stopped himself when he saw Elena look at him confused

"Uh, thanks" Elena said

"Let's go" Damon said and walked downstairs with Elena right behind him

The walk down the hallway, the elevator downstairs, and the taxi ride to the place were all silent. Elena finally said something when she noticed the bouncer smiled at Damon and let him and her right in past everyone else.

"Something tells me you know the person who owns this place" Elena said

"Maybe I do" Damon said with a smirk and led Elena straight over to the bar through the crowded club

Once her and Damon were over at the bar, Elena was looking around the place, the only place where she could see out into the crowd. The bar was up a flight of stairs, but it was more like a balcony since you could look down right at the people dancing on the bottom level on the club. The music was blaring and everyone Elena saw in there had a buzz, and they were happier than ever. And even though she could really see in there since it was dark and there were strobe lights going off to the music; and she couldn't hear herself think, she still though the place was really cool. She felt Damon gently grab her hand and she turned around and he handed her a drink. He pulled her closer to the bar where the bartender was standing right there. She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and aquamarine colored eyes, and she had plenty of flattering curves. Elena couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy when she saw the girl lean over across the bar and give Damon a kiss on the cheek.

"Elena, this is Serena" Damon said, practically yelling over the music so Elena could hear him "She's an old friend of mine and she owns the place"

"Nice to meet you" Elena said to Serena

"Nice to meet you too Elena" Serena smiled at her "I don't know how you put up with this man, he's infuriating, isn't he?" Serena asked

On second thought, Elena was already starting to like this girl. "You have no idea" Elena said back.

"Great, looks like the two of you can start up the _I Hate Damon Salvatore Club_" Damon said

"That club started a long, _long_ time ago" Serena said and Elena couldn't keep herself from laughing a little

Serena reached down behind the bar and started drinking some red looking liquid, Elena realized instantly what it was from seeing Damon drink it so many times.

"So you're a-"

"Vampire?" Serena finished "Have been since 1956" Serena smiled "Damon's brother, Stefan, I'm sure you've met him" Serena said unknowing of how well Elena actually did know him "He found me actually, the person who turned me just ran off. He taught me everything I needed to know for about…10 years. He's more like my Dad than anything. While Damon's more like the fun older brother who I haven't seen in 15 years" Serena said and glared at him

"Hey, I called" Damon said "And I was…busy"

"Yeah, busy chasing down the queen bitch Katherine" Serena said "All I can say is thank go you didn't bring her with you. But…I've noticed Elena is pretty much her twin" Serena said

"I have no idea why I look like her" Elena sighed

"Well, all I can say is, you are a million times a better person than Katherine. Damon could use someone like you" Serena said

"I'm standing right here" Damon said

"Good, listen for once!" Serena said and Elena laughed again, they were kinda acting like brother and sister as they went off into their own little argument.

As they argued, Elena told Damon she was going down into the crowd. He would be able to find her by tracking her down there, he said he'd be down there in a minute, but by the time Damon and Serena got done with their little argument, Elena had already had five or more drinks, she couldn't really remember as she felt her buzz leaning more and more towards wasted.

"Come on Damon!" Elena pleaded and she was all over Damon, she couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or if she was just so wasted already she was using him for balance "Come dance with me, or I'll go find some other guy to go dance with" She said and batted her eyelashes towards Damon hoping he would go down there with her since she was having so much fun down there

"Elena, I think you're wasted" Damon said and laughed at her a little

"Come on" She said and tugged on him a little

"I think you need to relax for a minute" Damon said "Then we'll go dance, okay?"

"Okay" She sighed and a few seconds later, she got a brilliant idea "Let's do shots!" She said happily

"You sure?" Damon asked

"Mhmm" Elena smiled happily and followed Damon back over to the bar and Serena, Damon, and Elena all did shots

* * *

"Ready to dance now?" Elena asked happily, eight shots later. She leaned in towards Damon with a grin plastered on his face and wanted to whisper something in his ear "Or we could go back to the hotel and have some _real_ fun" Elena whispered to him

"Okay, no I know you're toasted" Damon said

"What? What's so wrong about me wanting to go back to the hotel and having sex with you all night?" Elena asked like nothing was wrong

"Elena, you're wasted" Damon said

"And?" Elena asked

"And, I would gladly love to do all sorts of things with you, but not while you're wasted and you'll wake up in the morning and try to kill me for sleeping with you" Damon said

"Then can we at least do this?" She asked and didn't wait for him to answer and she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and started kissing him

At first, Damon tried with all the power inside of him to resist kissing Elena back, he didn't want her to hate him tomorrow when she was sober and remembered tonight. But he lost the battle and gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Elena finally pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Damon.

"I wanna go to the room now" She said and leaned in and kissed Damon's neck, why did she have to tempt him like this?

"We're going to the room so you can get to sleep" Damon said, relived that he said that and not what he really wanted to say

"No" Elena said like a five year old and pulled away from him "I'm not going to sleep" She pouted

Damon couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her, he was so going to hold this little tantrum over her head tomorrow. He was especially going to throw in her face that the whole reason why she was pouting was because _he_ wasn't letting _her_ get her way and sleep with him.

"Come on, I'm getting you too sleep" Damon said "Goodnight Serena" Damon said to her as she was standing and talking with another couple. She turned to Damon and waved goodbye with a smile before returning to her conversation

Damon noticed though that as soon as him and Elena were getting ready to leave, Serena got a phone call and from the look on her face, since it was the same face everyone wore when this person called, a very annoyed face, it was Stefan. No sooner did he come to that conclusion, but Serena sent Damon a text message after she hung up probably.

"_Stefan knows you're here. Why was he freakin' out about Elena? You didn't steal your brother's girlfriend, did you?" She asked in the text_

"_Technically, their broken up" Damon sent back as him and Elena walked outside and got into the taxi waiting for them_

Elena was still awake on the ride back to the hotel, though she was drifting off and Damon just wrapped his arm around her and smiled. He could have caved in, he could have taken off with her in a heated passionate kiss back to the hotel and gotten right into bed with her. But he didn't. He didn't because he still remembered when Elena warned him of how this was his last chance to prove to her that she could trust him. And he wasn't going to mess up that chance unless a fully sober and willing Elena threw herself at him. Not the wasted Elena.

Damon lead Elena though the hotel lobby and up to the room. She was starting to stagger around a little bit and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the room. Once they were in the room, Damon carried her upstairs.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Elena said and Damon sighed and carried her down to the bathroom as she went in there and shut the door behind her.

Damon waited outside the door in case she took way too long and passed out in there on him or something. A few minutes later, Elena walked out of there with her make-up off, her hair down, and in nothing but her bra and underwear. Damon looked in the bathroom and saw that she hung up her dress, was this how a completely wasted Elena acted? He followed Elena down the hall into the bedroom and saw her getting in bed just as she was like nothing was wrong.

"Damon" She whined "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes dear" He said and stifled a laugh and got down to nothing but his boxers and joined her in bed, wrapping his arms around her "Goodnight" He said and kissed her cheek

"Goodnight" She said while rolling over to face him and she snuggled up to him even more until she finally found a comfy spot and Damon saw her instantly fall asleep.

Damon heard his phone go off one last time, he knew it was probably Serena answering him back. He lazily reached over for it on the nightstand and read the text message.

"_Well then, if she's up for grabs, go for her, I like her :]" Serena sent back to him _

Damon just smiled and put his phone back on the nightstand. He made himself comfortable and fell asleep to the sound of Elena's steady breathing and heartbeat.


	13. Love Hangover

_One drink turned into two drink _

_And three drinks turned into dancing _

_And pretty soon her body was all up on me_

_When I woke up I saw her laying next to me_

_It was just a fling_

_But I really don't regret a thing_

'_Cause it was crazy babe_

_And by the looks of it you feel the same_

_And all I remember is my saying_

_Give it to me_

_And you gave it_

_Now I'm smiling, and I'm barely sober_

_I'm caught in a love hangover_

**Love Hangover by Jason Derulo **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just play with the characters :]

**A/N: **So, I'm really glad that you guys liked the last two chapters a lot :] This one is mainly, well first of all, Elena trying to remember last night after getting wasted. And, there will be a unexpected feeding involved in the process :] I hope you guys like this chapter! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: **Love Hangover

Elena started to move around a little bit in bed. She soon realized that she was cuddling up to Damon who was only in his boxers right now. She automatically let go of him and sat up in bed. She also soon realized that she was only in her bra and underwear.

"What the hell?" She asked looking down at herself

"You went to bed like that" Damon said and started waking up now too

Elena started feeling her headache come on. "Oh, god, how drunk was I last night?"

"Very drunk" Damon said with a smirk and sat up next to her

"Your smiling. Oh, what did I do?" Elena asked worried now and not really remembering what happened past meeting Serena and having a few drinks

"You did about eight shots, had about ten drinks, you were completely wasted, you kissed me, oh, and you wanted to have sex with me" Damon said and did that eye thing to her again

"We didn't have sex…right?" She asked worried now

"Nope, you can thank me for turning the drunk you down now" Damon said

"Hard to believe that you turned down sex" Elena sighed and got out of bed "Where's my dress?"

"Bathroom, you actually hung it up" Damon said "But yes, I actually turned down sex for once"

"…Thank you Damon" Elena sighed and walked over to her suitcase and just threw on something sweatpants and a tank top for now, she just didn't like being in her underwear around Damon

"Yeah, whatever" Damon sighed "Oh, Jeremy called you earlier, you might wanna call him back" Damon said

"What time is it?" She asked

"Almost 11" Damon said

"Crap" Elena sighed and grabbed her cell phone and called Jeremy

"_Elena, problem" Jeremy said _

"What's going on Jeremy?" Elena asked worried

"_Stefan keeps stopping by here, to see you, I can't keep hiding him from being here to Jenna! She's not gonna be out of here until later, she still thinks your at Bonnie's. Stefan's been there, he knows something's up. I shut your window and kept everything shut so he can't look in there, but he keeps coming to my damn window and the front door to see you! I'm trapped in the house by your physco vampire ex-boyfriend!" Jeremy hissed _

"I'll take care of it, okay Jer, don't worry" Elena said

"_Okay, when are you coming back?" Jeremy asked _

"Damon, when are we going back?" Elena asked Damon

"Tomorrow morning" Damon said

"I'll be there tomorrow, okay?" Elena asked

"_Okay, just…handle Stefan, please?" Jeremy asked_

"I'll take care of it, bye Jeremy" Elena said

"_Bye" Jeremy said and hung up the phone _

Elena ended the call with Jeremy and hesitated in calling Stefan. She really didn't want to deal with him at all today, especially with this hangover that was pounding her head.

"I'll call him" Damon sighed and grabbed his phone and called Stefan before Elena could say anything. "Stefan, what are you up to brother?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Damon, where's Elena?" Stefan hissed over the phone

"Relax, don't get you panties in a bunch, she's hear with me. In Miami" Damon said proudly

"Marking your territory much?" Elena asked and Damon just blew off the comment

"Damon if you hurt her-"

"Trust me, the only thing hurting her right now is a massive hangover" Damon said "And last I checked, she wasn't your girlfriend"

"Last I checked, she wasn't your girlfriend either" Stefan said '

"That can be easily changed" Damon almost growled back and hung up on Stefan

Damon felt himself changing and he had to take deep breathes to stop himself, he didn't want to scare Elena.

"Damon, it's okay" Elena said and sat down by Damon and put her arm around him, trying to calm him down, she knew that when they got angry, they changed, Stefan had that once or twice in front of her, and it was scary, she didn't want Damon to flip out on her now either. "It's okay"

Damon eventually did calm down and he finally looked back at Elena, knowing that everything was fine now. "Why do you do that?" He asked

"…Do what?" She asked confused

"Care about us monsters" Damon said

"…Monsters are people too" She said weakly and gave Damon half a smile before looking away and letting go of Damon "Monsters aren't really monsters. Their just…misunderstood individuals"

"Elena, I've killed countless people and wouldn't think twice about killing another one. That is the very definition of a monster" Damon said

"Your wrong" Elena said and looked at him

He looked at her confused and she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She finally got off of the bed and walked downstairs to get something to eat, even though she wasn't really hungry, she was going to try to have something to keep herself from starving or puking from the hangover.

* * *

Damon walked downstairs and saw Elena trying to find something to eat without causing herself to puke. After what she just did for him back there, he owned her one.

"Here" Damon said and put his wrist that he just bit into in front of Elena

"No thanks" Elena sighed

"Elena" Damon said

She looked up at him and knew that he wasn't going to go away until she drank his blood and got rid of the hangover. "Fine" She grumbled and took his wrist and started drinking from it like how she did last time she was with Damon. When he finally pulled away, she did feel much better. "Thanks" She said

"No problem" He sighed

Elena noticed that he was all dressed up already. "Where are you going?"

"To go get something to eat" Damon said

"Oh…right" Elena said and knew that he had to since they weren't in Mystic Falls where he had his private stash of blood

"I'll be back" Damon said and head for the door

"Damon!" Elena said quickly, she was going to regret this, she couldn't even blame what she was about to do on being drunk now, but there was just something about the thought of Damon with some other girl and seducing her that just rubbed Elena the wrong way

"What?" Damon asked coming back into the kitchen

"You could…feed off of me" Elena offered

"…You sure about that?" Damon asked curiously

"…As sure as I'll ever be" Elena sighed

"…Alright" Damon said and walked towards Elena and she moved her hair to the side so Damon could get right to her neck

Damon couldn't believe that she was actually letting him feed off of her. Maybe she really was getting used to him and starting to like him? Whatever it was, it couldn't have been a better start to the day. Damon just kissed her neck at first, starting from her jaw line down to where her pulse was really pounding in her neck. That was when he finally let himself change and he tried to bite Elena as gently as he could. He couldn't help but smile a little bit when he heard a moan escape Elena's lips. When hear heart rate started to slow down, he pulled away and saw Elena looking at him. She wasn't looking in fear like she used to when she saw Damon in his changed state. Instead she lifted a hand to his face and brought him closer to her and she kissed him, with her blood still on his lips and everything. Damon fiercely kissed her back and Elena was really into the kiss too. But Damon had to pull away otherwise he was sure he would bite her again and she was already low on blood.

When Damon pulled away, he saw the blood on her lips now, and he wiped it away from her. He leaned in and gave her another kiss but pulled away before either one of them could deepen the kiss.

"Thanks" He said and took a few steps back and let his face change back to normal

"…No problem" Elena said back with a slight smile on her face since that was usually what Damon told her after she drank his blood "So…what are we gonna do today?"

"We could go to the beach" Damon offered

"I didn't-"

"That can be easily fixed" Damon said with a smirk and head for the door

"Damon I swear if you make me wear a bikini that is barely classified as wearing anything I will kill you in your sleep tonight!" Elena yelled and she heard the door shut. Something told her Damon wasn't listening to a word she said


	14. Lucky

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in everyway

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

_**Lucky (Glee Version) by Chord Overstreet & Dianna Agron (Sam & Quinn)**_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **__I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just play with the characters :] _

_**A/N: **__FYI, yes, I like Glee as well, though it takes second place to Vampire Diaries for me, it's still one of my favorite shows :] Oh, and since I'm sharing, since you probably know by now that my favorite character from TVD is Damon; Quinn is my favorite from Glee :] Okay, enough Glee blah; getting back to the story, that song from Glee kinda is the inspiration for this chapter :] Go figure, they have Glee on the week there's no Vampire Diaries and no Glee on the week where Vampire Diaries comes back on :P xoxo, Avril_

_P.S. I hope you like this chapter, especially the ending :] _

_**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: **__Lucky_

"Vampires can't get a tan, can they?" Elena asked Damon as she was laying there in the beach with him, just letting the sun hit her

"Yes, Elena, we can get a tan because vampires always roam around in the sun" Damon said sarcastically

"I just figured I'd ask. I didn't know exactly how that ring worked" Elena said innocently

"You've been hanging out with Caroline way too long" Damon sighed

"I guess so" Elena said and couldn't help but laugh a little at thinking about how if Caroline were here, she'd probably slap Damon and pout to Elena for agreeing with him "You know, without the hangover, this is really nice. I miss the sun sometimes"

"Why? It's not like you're a vampire, and Stefan can walk free just like me" Damon said

"I know, but most stuff with you guys happens at night anyway, when the rest of the vampire population can walk around" Elena said

"Most good things happen at night" Damon said

"I guess so, but I miss stuff like this. Being able to just be out in the sun on a nice day and not have to worry about getting killed" Elena said

"Not until we go home tomorrow at least with the bitch still on the loose" Damon said

"I don't think she'll come after me really anymore" Elena said

"Why?" Damon asked confused

"Well, she wanted me to break up with Stefan. Me and him are no longer together. She got her way" Elena said "But, it wasn't just her, Stefan is back on the human stuff you know" Elena said

"He did sound…more energetic on the phone" Damon said

"It really messes with your head when your off human blood for a while, huh?" Elena asked

"You remember last time" Damon sighed "Just think of it like this. It's like someone living on soda their entire life and then you give them a huge Monster"

"Oh, I see" Elena sighed

"Yep. Well, it's his own fault. He stopped it for so long, and freaked out last time, I just hope this time he can control it" Damon sighed

"Me too, I really don't feel like jabbing him with vervain again" Elena said

"You won't have to go near the guy" Damon said

"With him freaking out like this, something tells me he's going to be the stalker kinda ex-boyfriend" Elena sighed

"I never thought I'd hear you call Stefan a stalker" Damon said and smiled a little

"What, too harsh?" Elena asked and looked at him

"No, that fit perfectly" Damon said looking back at her

And even with Damon wearing sunglasses, she could still see his bright blue eyes through them, the bright blue eyes that made her heart flutter just a little bit now lately.

"So, what are we gonna do later?" Elena asked as Damon looked away

"Whatever you want" Damon said

"That sounds nice" Elena said

"If your thinking the same thing I'm thinking about, then yeah, sounds like a real nice time" Damon said with a smirk and Elena just glared at him "What?" Damon asked looking back at her

"We're not going to have sex Damon" Elena stated

"You say that now" Damon sighed

"Get over yourself" Elena laughed a little

"I will when your heart stops racing every time I look at you" Damon said

Elena let out a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle. _Damn him and his vampire hearing_; she thought to herself. The nice warm sun felt good and she let it erase her mind just a little bit, but nothing in the world could ever erase Damon from her mind. She had her eyes close, letting herself relax, when she felt someone grab her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down and saw Damon holding her hand. It was a simple gesture, but it was one Damon usually never did. She just laid back down with a smile on her face and held onto Damon's hand.

* * *

Elena was just getting out of the shower and walking over to the room to get dressed. For once Damon didn't interrupt her getting out of the shower or be there waiting in the room when she got out of the shower. Elena was able to get dressed in peace. She walked downstairs when she was dressed and saw Damon watching something she thought she'd never see him watch.

"So the big, bad, vampire, Damon Salvatore…watches Glee?" Elena asked with a smile and saw him change the channel on the TV right away

"Nope, I was just…flipping through the channels" Damon said

"…Uh huh" Elena said and sat down next to him on the couch "Do you tell everyone that who catches you watching it?"

"No one's ever caught me" Damon said

"Until now" Elena stated

"You have no proof that I was watching it for more than a few seconds to see what it was" Damon said

"Fine, I'll let it go. But, just to let you know, you ever even try to do anything, I will blackmail you with that for the rest of your undead life, got it?" Elena said

"Got it" Damon said with a smirk "So you wanna go out somewhere or stay in and have room service?" Damon asked

"Oh" Elena said, she hadn't even thought about eating since they had lunch on the beach "Uh, room service"

"Okay" Damon said and got off the couch and went up to the hotel phone upstairs

When Damon was gone, Elena changed the channel back to Glee. She kinda liked the show too. She was going to change it back before Damon came downstairs again, but, vampires and their silent movement.

"Caught you" Damon said right behind her

"Hey, I'm a girl, I'm allowed to watch this" Elena said and changed it back to whatever movie Damon had on before he left the room

"Excuses, excuses" Damon said with a smile on his face as he sat next to Elena on the couch again

* * *

"You broke into the Playboy Mansion once?" Elena asked, not really shocked hearing about this from Damon's past

"On more than one occasion" Damon said with a smirk

"Your such a pig" Elena said

"The last time I was there was five years ago" Damon said

"Still, you're a pig" Elena said

"Can't help it" Damon said with a smirk and Elena just laughed a little "So, are there any skeletons in Elena Gilbert's closet that I don't know about?"

"Not really" Elena sighed "I mean, I snuck out and partied and got drunk a lot before my parents died…but that was it"

"Well, now you have last night to add to that very dull closet" Damon said

"I guess I do" Elena said and yawned

"Tired?" Damon asked her

"A little, I guess it's from all the sun" She said "And eating on top of that, I feel extremely tired. What time's the flight tomorrow?" Elena asked

"Lunchtime" Damon said

"That's not early at all" Elena said "But, I still want to sleep" She said and stood up and Damon stood up next to her

"I guess I'll turn in too" Damon sighed

"You don't have to" Elena said

"I want to" Damon said

"…Oh, okay" Elena said

As Elena walked upstairs, Damon started turning off the TV and all the lights that were on down there. A few minutes later as Elena was walking to the bathroom, she heard Damon walking upstairs. She got changed in the bathroom and by the time she was aback in the bedroom, she saw Damon already in bed. She didn't say a thing and got in bed next to him. As soon as she was there in bed, Damon turned the lamp off on the night table that kept the room lit up. Once it was dark and quiet in the room, Elena could have just fallen asleep, she should have just fallen asleep, but not, for some reason, she was wide awake.

"I thought you were tired?" Damon asked and rolled over to face Elena in bed now

"I thought I was too" Elena sighed

"So…what now?" Damon asked

"…I don't know" Elena sighed and rolled over so that she was facing Damon now too, and for once, he truly looked like he had no idea what to do next

There was an awkward silence between the both of them for a minute before Elena finally broke it again, but not with words, instead, she silently leaned in and kissed Damon, something she had been wanting to do all day since he fed from her. And as he kissed back, she couldn't help but wonder if him feeding from her messed with her mind in some way, or was just so pleasurable that she just craved him now like he craved blood. Whatever it was, she didn't really mind it too much as she was kissing Damon. He had sweet kisses, and though he was gentle, from what she remembered earlier, he wasn't afraid to let lose, unlike Stefan. She felt his hands slide under her shirt and she didn't mind. He took her shirt off, she still didn't mind. She felt his hands around her waist, and she still didn't mind. Until he stopped kissing her, then that bugged her.

"What?" Elena asked

"Elena, if we keep going, I'm not gonna be able to stop" Damon said

Elena stopped and thought about what he just said. At least he was being honest with her. It was either stop here or go all the way. She _wanted_ Damon more now than ever before, but before she went ahead and sky dived right out of the airplane, she wanted to think about what would happen _after_ everything just a little bit. What was the worst possible thing that could happen? She liked Damon, She _wanted_ Damon, she was pretty sure from the way her heart fluttered and stomach got filled with butterflies that she was falling in love with Damon, so what was stopping her? Stefan? Nope, that name had no effect on her anymore. Bonnie and Caroline? Nope, she didn't care what they would think of her after this, she liked Damon. Katherine? That was the winner right there. She didn't want Damon to go running back to Katherine after this.

"…You don't like…Katherine anymore, do you?" Elena asked

"Out of all the things, you worry about me going back to Katherine?" Damon asked and was going to say something sarcastic, but saw from the look in Elena's eyes that she was serious "No…I'm not" Damon said, completely serious

Elena looked into his eyes, they always told her the truth if his words were lying. He wasn't.

"Okay" She said and leaned in and kissed Damon again,

"So" Damon said and pulled away again "I take that as a yes?"

Elena smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. This time Damon didn't pull away and Elena couldn't help but smile a little. She was finally going to have all of Damon's sweet kisses that she wanted tonight.


	15. Going Home

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, Leave my body glowing _

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension _

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

**E.T. (Futuristic Lover) by Katy Perry **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **I've been baking a BUNCH of cupcakes today. Just a bunch for my friend because she had a bad day today and she likes cupcakes, I think I made way too many though, I got carried away :P Anyway, I took a break from frosting them, I still have half of them to frost, tow write this chapter :] So, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I love you guys :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: **Going Home

Elena woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She felt Damon's arm wrapped around her and that caused her to smile even more. She tried to inch away from Damon's grasp on her to reach over the side of the bed where all her clothes were thrown. She eventually got them and somehow got out of bed and got dressed without Damon noticing, then again, it was Damon, he probably did notice and just was too lazy or tired to say anything. She walked over to his side of the bed and kissed him on the cheek, she knew that would wake him up. He moved around a little but was still too lazy to get out of bed.

"Damon" Elena whined

"Mmm" He said

"We gotta get up, we're leaving today, remember?" Elena said

"Yeah, whatever" He mumbled

"Sorry I have to do this then" She sighed and walked over to the window and let the sun shine in

That made Damon open his eyes and avoid the sun. He finally sat up in bed and looked really tired.

"I kept you up all night, huh?" Elena asked trying to sound worried but couldn't stop herself from laughing a little

"I'm sleeping on the flight home" Damon said and yawned

"I'm sorry" Elena said and sat down on the bed next to him and kissed him

"You're lucky your cute" Damon sighed and Elena just laughed a little and kissed him on the cheek

"I'm going in the shower" Elena said and got up off the bed

"Is that an invitation?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Nope" Elena said

"Aw come on, It's not like I haven't-"

"Damon" Elena said and glared at him

"What? It's the truth" Damon said "I saw you naked last night"

"Stay out of the bathroom while I'm in there" She said and walked out of the bedroom

Once she got in the bathroom she was considering locking the door behind her, but she knew that wouldn't stop Damon, he would just break the lock and come in anyway. If he came in, she was just gonna have to deal with it, she couldn't stop him.

* * *

"Hungry?" Elena asked as she walked downstairs with her suitcase and saw Damon sitting in the living room waiting for her, and texting someone on his cell phone

"No, I'm good" He sighed

"Who are you texting?" Elena asked curiously

"Apparently your brother got my number somehow. He's freaking out because Stefan is lurking around there again today" Damon said

"Should I call him?" Elena asked

"Stefan? No. Jeremy? Probably" Damon said

"I meant Jeremy" Elena said

"Then, yeah, probably" Damon said and before Elena could get her phone, Damon handed her his and it was already calling Jeremy

Damon took her bags from her and she waited for Jeremy to answer his phone.

"Damon, Stefan is _still_ here" Jeremy said

"It's Elena" Elena said

"Oh, hi Elena…Stefan's still here" He sighed

"I know, just…tell him I'm coming home today and I'll talk to him later, okay?" Elena asked

"Okay, I'll see you later Elena. Oh, yeah, and Jenna still thinks your at Bonnie's , everyone else not so much." Jeremy sighed "And I got Tyler coming over later so he'll probably be here if your coming straight home from the airport, okay?"

"Okay, have fun" Elena said

"I'll try" Jeremy sighed and hung up

Elena handed the phone back to Damon. "Ready?" She asked him

"Yep" Damon said "Now really, how _did_ Jeremy get my number?" Damon asked

"I gave it to him in case of an emergency if he couldn't get to me" Elena said

"Next time, ask me before you give someone my number" Damon sighed

"Whatever you say Damon" Elena said and laughed a little bit and head for the door

* * *

Damon wasn't kidding when he said that he was gonna go to sleep on the flight home. Elena was wide awake and didn't know what to do with herself for the rest of the flight. She was thinking of watching a movie or something, but she decided against that and looked for some reason to wake Damon up. She found nothing but woke him up anyway.

"Damon" Elena said gently and tugged on him trying to wake him up

"Mhmm?" Damon asked

"Are you gonna sleep the entire time?" Elena asked

"I guess not with you wide awake like this" Damon said and opened up his eyes finally "Why so hyper today?"

"I think it's from having your blood last night" She sighed

"Oh…right, I remember that…that might be why I'm tired today" Damon said

"But last night didn't you-"

"Yeah, but you took it after, remember? You were a lush last night" Damon said

"Oh…sorry" Elena said and looked guilty "I'll let you eat once we get to the car at home, okay?"

"Sounds good to me" Damon sighed and kissed Elena on the cheek

* * *

Damon was driving the car, he felt better after he had some blood from Elena and she was still perky even after the blood he took from her. She kept fidgeting around in the car and it was actually driving Damon insane, she obviously needed something to do.

"Elena, if you're so hyper, call Bonnie, or Caroline, or Jenna, or anyone" Damon said "You're driving me nuts just bouncing around like that"

"Fine" Elena sighed and took our her cell phone and decided to call Jenna first, to see if she was still as blinded with Jeremy's story as she though she was

"Hello?" Jenna answered

"Hey Jenna" Elena said

"Hey Elena, how's Bonnie's?" Jenna asked

"Oh, uh, good" Elena said "We're fine"

"That's good, you coming home today?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, I'll be there soon" Elena said

"Alright, I'm going out with Alaric today, so Jeremy is gonna be here with Tyler I think, okay?" Jenna said

"Okay" Elena said "I'll see you later then I guess, maybe" Elena said

"Alright" Jenna said "Bye"

"Bye" Elena said and hung up the phone "Jenna's still blind"

"Good to know she's still easily lied too" Damon said

"Don't get any idea's Damon" Elena sighed

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything, unless you tell me to lie to her or erase her memory of something" Damon said with a smirk and Elena just rolled her eyes at him "So…I guess after last night that means your really not going back to Stefan, huh?" Damon asked curiously

"I guess not" Elena said

"Guess?" Damon asked

"You know what I mean Damon" Elena sighed "I'm not going back to Stefan" Elena said and looked at him "I swear I'm not"

"…You don't have to swear anything to me. I trust you" Damon sighed

"You actually trust someone other than yourself?" Elena asked kinda shocked from what Damon just said

"Yes, believe it or not I actually trust you" Damon said with a smirk

"…I trust you too Damon" Elena said with a smile on her face, it was kind of a strange way of him saying that he loved her, and that was enough for her right now

Elena leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and she saw him smile a little bit. She knew Stefan wasn't going to believe she liked Damon now, she knew Jenna would kill her, probably with Bonnie; Jeremy and Caroline were the only ones she knew that would probably accept the whole Damon thing now. But…she didn't care anymore what people thought of her and whoever she liked. She just wanted to be with Damon now, and that was all that mattered.


	16. Killers

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn _

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around no more_

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up _

_I can't let go, I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go, I can't get out_

**Think Twice by Eve 6**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Hello, wonderful readers :] In this chapter there is going to be Stefan on human blood, which never ends well; A very jealous Damon; A very confused Jeremy and aggressive Tyler; oh, and perhaps a somewhat likeable Bonnie? Oh, and this is your present from me for no Vampire Diaries tonight, I hope you like it :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: **Killers

"Would you just GO AWAY!" Elena heard Jeremy yelling as her and Damon pulled up into the driveway.

Elena got out of the car and saw Jeremy standing right by his open window…and no one out there. Jeremy looked down and saw Elena there, and noticed that no one was there that he was yelling to.

"…I swear Stefan was right here" Jeremy said

"It's okay Jer" Elena sighed

Jeremy shut his window and was probably on his way downstairs. Elena was right when she saw Jeremy open the door and Tyler walking down the stairs right behind Jeremy. She knew it was weird for them to be hanging out, but she also knew that Jeremy knew about the Lockwood's and their family curse. Tyler wasn't a werewolf, yet, not until he killed someone according to Jeremy.

"How was Miami?" Tyler asked and Elena glared at Jeremy

"I only told Tyler" Jeremy sighed

"It was good" Elena said and walked into the house with Damon right behind her now and carrying her bag

"Damon, your brother is a stalker" Tyler stated

"I know" Damon sighed "I'm gonna go find him Elena, stay here with Jeremy and Tyler, okay?"

"Okay" Elena sighed and Damon kissed her on the cheek before disappearing out the front door and shutting the door behind him

"It's still just weird" Tyler said, looking at the door where Damon disappeared out of at vampire speed

"You'll get used to it" Elena sighed and Jeremy nodded, agreeing with her

"I guess I should…being part werewolf and all…god, I sound like a mental case when I say that still" Tyler sighed and walked out into the living room with Jeremy behind him and they ended up playing some video game to clear their mind of everything. Elena picked up her stuff and head upstairs to start unpacking.

Elena was putting her clothes away and sorting them from the stuff she wore to the stuff she didn't so she knew which went in the laundry. Suddenly, she felt a cool breeze enter the room and she noticed her bedroom window was open. She walked over and closed it and turned around to face Stefan.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked and suddenly she felt afraid, she never felt like that around Stefan before "Stefan?" She asked again when he didn't answer

Then she heard a low growl and knew that Stefan must have smelled Damon all over her and he obviously was not happy about that. Plus, him being on the human blood and jealous was _not_ a good combination. Elena started to slowly walk past Stefan and see if she could make a break for it to get Jeremy and Tyler. But Stefan grabbed her by the arm immediately.

"JEREMY!" Elena yelled out

As soon as she yelled out his name, Stefan pinned her up against the wall and was watching her neck like a hungry lion getting ready to pounce on a poor innocent zebra. And unfortunately for Elena, she was the zebra. She heard the footsteps running upstairs as soon as Stefan changed and bit into Elena's neck, it was a million times more painful than anything she had ever been through. It felt like as if you were being attacked by a shark and it wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Shit!" She heard Jeremy hiss out once he got to her room

* * *

Damon was looking around the Boarding House, trying to find any sign of Stefan being in here. He thought he would have taken off towards here after him and Elena got back to her house. But so far, he found nothing.

"Stefan?" He yelled though out the house and got no answer

Suddenly, his cell phone went off and he saw Jeremy calling him, Stefan was probably there trying to get to Elena.

"Stefan there?" Damon asked as soon as he answered

"YES! AND ATTACKING ELENA! HE WON'T LET US GET NEAR HER!" Jeremy said yelling panicked through the phone and Damon heard Stefan's growl on the other end and something get thrown and smash close to Jeremy "Shit!" Jeremy hissed "GET HERE NOW DAMON!" Jeremy yelled "Wait, Tyler! Don't!" Jeremy said before hanging up the phone

As soon as he hung up Damon ran over there as fast as he could and up to Elena's room, just barely dodging Stefan being thrown out of the room by Tyler who was obviously channeling his inner werewolf too much and his eyes were glowing just like Mason's eyes. Tyler fought Stefan down the stairs until Stefan got up out of the house and left. Tyler was still obviously hyped up and ready to kill something, Damon was torn between stopping Tyler and checking on Elena. Before Damon could chose, Tyler ran out the door and Damon ran to Jeremy in Elena's room with her. He saw that Stefan got her really good and she was bleeding like crazy from her neck.

"Jeremy, go track down wolfie, he ran out, I think he might try to go activate that curse of his" Damon sighed and Jeremy ran out of the room

Damon bit into his wrist without a word and gave it too Elena, at least if she was going to die here, she'd wake up and come back to him if she had his blood in him.

"Come on" Damon said and held his wrist up to Elena's lips

She took it and started drinking his blood, he knew he was going to have to drink a lot of blood later to recover from this one, but as long as Elena was safe, he didn't care. After a while when Damon felt really drained, he pulled away and noticed that Elena was fine now. Even after all that blood loss, she was healing and was going to be fine, just covered in her own blood.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded, just glad to be alive still and she grabbed onto Damon and cuddled up next to him "It's okay, I won't let him get to you again" Damon said and wrapped his arm around her and held her close, obviously she couldn't be left alone for a second anymore "Call Bonnie, get her over here, I don't want you alone anymore" Damon said and Elena quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Bonnie

"Bonnie" Elena said, she couldn't hide the fear in her voice as she thought she could "Can you come over? Stefan just attacked me…Okay, bye" Elena said and hung up and looked up at Damon "She'll be here in two minutes" Elena said and Damon saw tears brimming in her eyes. Damon wiped them away as they fell until she buried her face into his chest sobbing. Damon just held her close. Next time he saw Stefan, he was going to drive a stake through his heart for doing this to Elena, no missing or playful torture anymore, he was going to pay for harming Elena, and he was going to pay with his life.

* * *

Bonnie ran into the Gilbert house since the front door was still open. She shut it behind her and ran upstairs to see a very weak looking Damon and Elena covered in her own blood and sobbing into Damon's chest.

"Elena" Bonnie said quietly and Elena looked up to her best friend with tears in her eyes still

For once, Bonnie was putting aside her hate for Damon, she walked over to Elena and sat by her and let Elena cry on her shoulder. Bonnie looked up at Damon and for once, she saw someone who actually cared, compared to the usual un-caring Damon.

"Go" Bonnie said to Damon and he gave her a slight nod before taking off down the stairs and out of the house

* * *

After a few minutes, Bonnie finally managed to get Elena up and into the shower to wash the blood off of her. Bonnie got all her bloody clothes together and was walking downstairs with them when she saw Jeremy walking in with Tyler's arm around his shoulder. Tyler looked scared and worn down at the same time. His shirt was covered in blood and his eyes were fading back from glowing to normal brown.

"I couldn't stop him" Jeremy sighed and looked up at Bonnie "He trigged it"

"…Who did he kill?" Was all Bonnie could ask

"A hiker" Jeremy said "I didn't know them, I just…I buried them"

"…Okay" Bonnie said quietly and looked at Tyler, he was slowly fading off of his werewolf instincts and coming back to reality now, and the fear grew on his face.

"…I just killed someone" Was all he managed to say

"Yeah…you did" Jeremy sighed and sat down on the floor by Tyler now at the foot of the stairs.

"Stay there for a minute, I'm gonna go get rid of Elena's stuff" Bonnie said holding up the pile of bloody clothes and Jeremy nodded as Bonnie walked away

"What a day" Bonnie sighed to herself as she walked away from Jeremy and Tyler

* * *

Bonnie spotted Jeremy and Tyler still by the stairs and once she came towards them, Jeremy got Tyler up and took him into the kitchen. Bonnie sighed and walked upstairs to go check on Elena. She was finishing getting dressed and sat down on her bed. Bonnie sat down next to her and Elena leaned her head on Bonnie.

"So…you wanna tell me about the Stefan thing, or the Damon thing first?" Bonnie sighed and asked

"You wouldn't wanna hear it" Elena sighed

"Look…I know I don't exactly like either one of the Salvatore's, but I know that all of this with Stefan crazed on human blood, and Tyler now a problem during the full moon, that it only adds to the Katherine drama. So I wanna know…everything…even if I don't like it or agree with it, I wanna know" Bonnie said

"…Okay" Elena said, took a deep breath, and got ready to tell Bonnie the entire story

* * *

Damon was finishing off his third glass of blood and he was finally feeling a little better now. He heard someone walking through the front door and knew that it was Stefan. He ran to where Stefan was walking in and pinned him up against a wall and let himself change as he lashed out against Stefan.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Elena" Damon hissed through clenched teeth

Stefan changed and growled back at Damon. Damon threw him down against the floor and didn't care if that made a giant hole in the floor now or not, he just wanted to kill Stefan. Stefan got up quickly and lashed back out at Damon. Damon got control again over the fight and pinned Stefan down to the floor.

"Stay. Away. From. Elena" Damon hissed "Or I'll kill you"

Stefan said nothing again, he just let his face change back to normal and Damon let himself relax too and he got off of Stefan. Stefan stood up and just looked at Damon.

"Fine" Was all he said before walking upstairs back up to his room

Damon knew he should have killed Stefan right then and there and not let him go. But he couldn't. It was his brother weather he liked it or not. He couldn't just go ahead a kill him. He was giving him a chance, like all the chance Stefan had given him over the years.


	17. Feelings

_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_

_And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

_I die each time you look away_

_My heart, My life will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, One touch will be the end of me_

**Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N:** I hope you guys like this chapter :] You guys are seriously amazing for reading this story, I can't say how much I love you guys without sounding extremely corny :P But I love you all! So for this chapter we now have a terrified Elena; Tyler who is now officially part of the werewolf club; a sympathetic Bonnie; a still pissed off Damon; and a blissfully ignorant Jenna :P xoxo, Avril

P.S. As for the moonstone thing, I'm not sure if that's what their gonna make it do in the show, but in one of the mythology books I have (yes, I have mythology books because I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to this kinda stuff :P), it says that moonstones can be used to control a werewolf during the full moon, so I just kinda used that :]

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: **Feelings

Damon walked into Elena's house, looking at what managed to happen in a matter of minutes of them returning home. Jeremy and Tyler were in the living room playing video games, Tyler's shirt was covered in blood, curse activated. He heard Bonnie upstairs with Elena, Bonnie was trying to calm her down, and Elena was sobbing, Stefan had managed to turn Elena into a mess in a matter of minutes.

Damon sighed and walked upstairs to find Bonnie and Elena.

"I got it from here" Damon sighed

Bonnie nodded and gently rubbed Elena's back, letting her know she was leaving. Elena got off of Bonnie's shoulder and Bonnie stood up off the bed and walked past Damon.

"Bonnie" Damon said and Bonnie turned to face him "Thanks"

"Sure" Bonnie said and walked downstairs

Damon sat down next to Elena and kissed her on the forehead. "Shh, stop crying. I took care of everything"

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Elena asked

"No…I wanted to…but I didn't" Damon said

"Okay" Elena said and nodded a little while wiping her tears away "You feeling better?" She asked through sniffles

"Yeah" He said "Wish I could say the same for you"

"I'll be fine…you're here now" Elena sighed "I feel…safer with you around"

"Really?" Damon asked

"Yeah" She said and nodded slowly "I never wanna feel that way again. Like how I felt before Stefan attacked me. I felt scarred and like…I was gonna die" Elena sighed

"You probably would have if Tyler didn't pull Stefan off of you in time" Damon sighed

"I have to thank him for that" Elena sighed

"Maybe later once he's calmer" Damon sighed

"What happened?" Elena asked

"After he pulled Stefan off of you, he went charging out of here. Jeremy couldn't get to him in time before he killed someone" Damon sighed

"So…the curse is activated?" Elena asked

"Yep" Damon sighed "Jeremy said something about looking into something that controls the wolves on the full moon, keeps them calm, but found nothing yet. Bonnie's gonna help him" Damon said

"Oh, okay" Elena said

"So, we got another werewolf to worry about" Damon sighed

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about" Elena sighed

"Hey" Damon said and gently lifted Elena's head up so that their gazes would meet "You have nothing to worry about, I'm gonna take care of everything okay? Anyone that tries to hurt you will have to go through me, okay?" Damon asked

"Okay" Elena said and leaned in to kiss Damon and he kissed her back "I'm feeling better now" She said pulling away from the kiss and smiling at Damon

"Good" Damon said and smiled back at her "There's that smile I love" He said and kissed her again and Elena giggled a little as he pulled away

"Why do you make me feel like this?" She asked curiously with a smile still on her face

"Feel like what?" Damon asked just as curious

"Feel like…there's nothing bad in the world that can hurt me. That…butterflies are racing around in my stomach and I just feel happy every time I'm with you" Elena said

"…I don't know" Damon said "But I do know…that I love you" Damon said

Damon let the silence fall and the smile fade away from her face. He expected that. They were no where near telling each other that they loved one another. But he couldn't hold it in any longer. It was killing him, eating him alive from the inside out, and if he didn't tell her, he felt like he would explode. He was sick and tired of unrequited love; he wanted to be with someone who loved him back and didn't use him like Katherine. And he desperately wanted to find that in Elena. He wanted her to be his home, the place he could always come back to without being judged or taken advantage of for their own pleasure. But…if she didn't love him back…there was nothing he could do about that.

"Elena, I-"

He was cut off by Elena kissing him and pulling away with a smile on her face which gave him a glimmer of hope for once in his life.

"…I love you too Damon" Elena said

Damon smiled back and kissed her again, the kiss moved from her lips to kissing her down her neck before resting at her shoulder and just leaving small kisses there, feeling her pulse increase the more he kissed her which made him smile even more. He finally pulled away from her and just looked at her into her big dark brown doe eyes and kept smiling.

"How have you managed to take one of the most miserable men to walk the face of the earth and turn them into the luckiest guy ever?" Damon asked her

"It's a gift" Elena smiled and giggled a little before kissing Damon again

* * *

Damon and Elena walked downstairs to see Bonnie and Jeremy looking in this big book sitting together on the couch.

"Hey Tyler, this looks like that moonstone of yours" Jeremy said and pointed that picture out to him

"…Hey, it is" Tyler said realizing it "I gave it to Mason though"

"…Can you get it back?" Bonnie asked

"…Probably if I tell him what happened today, why?" Tyler asked

"Because it says that the moonstone can control a werewolf during the full moon" Bonnie said

"What?" Tyler asked confused

"Right here" Bonnie said and handed the book to Tyler "Emily was looking into it for Katherine"

"So, say Katherine got this supposed moonstone" Damon said walked downstairs and holding Elena's hand as she walked down with him "What's the worst that could happen?"

"They'd become her attack dogs against their will" Bonnie said "Doing whatever she wanted them do. Killing whoever she wanted killed"

"This…is very bad" Damon sighed

"So, if she used that thing on me?" Tyler asked

"You'd be her lap dog" Damon said

"I'll try to get this back from Mason" Tyler sighed "I'll let you know" He said and got up off the couch and walked out the front door

"Great, so now there's something that can turn two werewolves against us out there. Life just got even better" Damon sighed

"If we get it back, then we can use it to keep Tyler and Mason calm, not out killing" Bonnie said

"Or we could just have them kill the bitch themselves" Damon said with a smirk and earned a glare from Elena and Bonnie "What? It's a good plan" Damon said "One bite and goodbye Katherine"

"What if she kills them?" Bonnie asked

"No more wolf problem" Damon said

"Damon" Elena said

"Kidding, I'm kidding" Damon said "God, no one can take a joke around here"

"It's not a joke Damon" Bonnie said "They are people. People's lives are at stake here. If Katherine gets that moonstone, not only are vampires going to die, but people are going to die Damon. And I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen"

"So what then? Officially joining the vampire slayer club or something? Oh wait, I'm pretty sure you're the president of that club." Damon said "Who's the vice president? Alaric?"

"Yeah he is." Bonnie said "And last I checked, you joined that club too when you shoved a stake through Stefan's friend's heart" Bonnie said

"…Okay, fine, whatever" Damon sighed "We're all part of your magical little vampire slaying club…except for Elena"

"Hey" Elena said

"Trust me Elena, it's not exactly a club to be proud of to be in" Bonnie sighed

"I don't care, I'm still helping you guys" Elena said

"Elena, you are not going to fight anyone. You're life's too valuable" Damon said and kissed her on the cheek

"Guys, I'm right here" Jeremy said

"It's not like we were making out Jeremy" Damon said

"Still, it's just wrong. You're what, 169?" Jeremy asked

"And you're what? 5?" Damon asked

"Enough" Elena said and the whole room went silent "We'll handle everything as it comes, for right now, let's hope Tyler gets that moonstone back before anything happens"

"…Fine" They all said at once

"I'll call you later Elena" Bonnie sighed and grabbed her book and walked over and hugged Elena. After the hug she looked up at Damon. "Take care of her or I'll hunt you down"

"Will do wicked witch of the west" Damon said and Bonnie rolled her eyes at him "Bye Jeremy"

"Bye" Jeremy said back and Bonnie walked out the door "Well, I'm going to bed" Jeremy sighed "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Elena and Damon said as he walked upstairs

And right as Jeremy got to his room, Jenna walked into the living room. "Oh, hi Elena, Damon" Jenna said and glared at Damon "How was Bonnie's this weekend?"

"Oh…great" Elena said and Damon smirked causing her to slap him on the shoulder and he pretended that it hurt

"That's good" Jenna said

"How was your date with Alaric?" Elena asked

"Good" Jenna smiled

"Cool" Elena said

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked bluntly

"Elena didn't tell you?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face and Elena wanted to slap him because she knew what he was going to say. She knew he was waiting too for Jenna to take a sip of her drink, because he knew how she would react to his statement "I'm her new boyfriend" Damon said bluntly and Jenna spit out her drink as expected causing a smile to grow on Damon's face

"What?" Jenna asked "Is that true Elena?"

"…Yes" Elena admitted

Jenna just started in shock between Damon and Elena. Not knowing what to do or say right then and there, it was just too much for her.

"Well…great" She sighed "Now I get to see Damon all the time"

"Yes, lucky you Jenna" Damon said with a smirk "I'll be here for all the slumber parties too" Damon said and Elena slapped him again

"Ow!" Damon said

"That didn't hurt" Elena sighed

"Well…I have to say…_truthfully_…I never saw this coming in a million years" Jenna said

"Neither did Elena until we-"

"Okay, that's enough" Elena cut in "Goodnight Damon" She said and starting pushing him towards the front door with a smile on his face

"Love you" He said as he walked out the front door and kissed her on the cheek

"Yeah, whatever, love you too" She said frustrated and shut the door and walked back into the kitchen where Jenna stood in place frozen in shock

"Did you…seriously sleep with him?" Jenna asked

Elena nodded slowly and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Just tell me that you at least used protection. The last thing I need is a niece that got knocked up, much less by _Damon Salvatore_" Jenna said spitting out his name "God, I can barley stand him now, I couldn't bear dealing with him forever because you got pregnant" Jenna sighed "I'll have gray hair by 35"

"Jenna" Elena said "Everything's fine. I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon" _Or ever; _Elena sighed and thought to herself

"Good" Jenna said "Well then, with that shock of the night…goodnight Elena" Jenna said and hugged Elena "I love you"

"Love you too Jenna" Elena said and hugged Jenna back

Jenna kissed her on the cheek and walked upstairs. Elena was left there, thinking what Jenna was ranting on about if she got pregnant. She smiled a little, trying to think of how different things would be if Damon was human and she had a chance of having his kids. She tried to imagine them and smile a little. But that thought was quickly dismissed when she knew that could never happen. If she wanted Damon forever, she would have to die and become a vampire. She would be dead and unable to have kids ever, pretty much like how she can't right now even with her alive. Vampires can't have children. It was times like these where she wished they could and things were kinda like _Twilight_. But thinking like that only lead to her silently laughing as she thought of Damon or Stefan sparking in the sun, it was too funny.

"Second though, I'll keep my non-sparkling vampires" Elena said to herself and started walking upstairs to her bedroom and found Damon in there laying on her bed.

"Please tell me that you were _not_ just comparing me to those sparkling vampire dorks in _Twilight_" Damon said

"Okay, I won't tell you then" Elena smiled and laid down next to Damon in her bed

"Why do you girls _love_ that story so much?" Damon asked

"I don't know" Elena laughed and kissed Damon on the cheek

"I love you anyway" Damon said "…It feels really good to say that" Damon smiled

"And it feels just as good to say I love you too" Elena smiled and kissed Damon


	18. Breathe

_And I take it just a little bit_

_I, hold my breath and count to ten_

_I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space in between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

**Breathe by Michelle Branch**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the character :]

**A/N: **So today, I just woke up in a good mood. The sun shinning, no clouds in the sky, it's nice and breezy out, and I spent pretty much all day outside :] It left me in such a good mood that when I finally did come inside, I wrote this fluffy little chapter :] I hope you like it, xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: **Breathe

It had been two days since Elena and Damon came back from Miami, and Damon and Elena have barely been apart since then. Every time she kissed Damon, Elena felt like the outside world didn't exist and didn't matter anymore, like it just faded away and all that was left was her and Damon. She wanted to feel like this forever. She wanted it to just be her and Damon forever. She was amazed at how fast she fell for Damon, but maybe it was fast because it was always there and she never admitted it to herself until now. She didn't care how or why she fell this fast, all that mattered was that she felt great, better than great, she felt fantastic for the first time since her parents died. Even with two werewolves on the loose now, and Katherine still in Mystic Falls, and Stefan crazed on Human Blood, she still felt this good, all because of Damon. She never would have imagined that when she first met Damon and found out that he was a killer, the only thing she imagined then was driving a stake though his heart. But, then she started to understand him, and feel sorry for him, and feel his pain, and everything changed. She fell for the Damon no one else saw except for her, the Damon was supposedly lost once he died in 1864, the human side to Damon.

"What?" Damon asked with a smile on his face and Elena realized that she was day dreaming now

"Nothing, sorry" Elena said and blushed a little

She looked around her and just took in the beautiful scenery around her. She was at Damon's house, the one he showed her that one day. She was outside with him, just sitting in the backyard on this beautiful, sunny day in Mystic Falls, looking at the beautiful trees planted around this place.

"You were thinking of something" Damon said

"…Maybe I was thinking about…how much you've changed" Elena smiled

"I guess that's a good thing then, huh?" Damon asked

"A very good thing" Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek

Damon took a flower that was next to him and put it right in Elena's hair. Elena smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him. Damon thought that he must be truly dead already to be this happy, to be with Elena. He didn't deserve a girl like her. A beautiful girl who accepted him for all his flaws and how broken he is. She just seemed to shine in the sunlight, like she belonged there. That pained Damon a little since he wanted Elena forever, but he didn't want to condemn her to a life of living in the night and shadows. He knew that Bonnie could make the rings like his and Stefan's since she made Caroline's; but he knew Bonnie hated him, maybe not as much as Stefan right now, but she still hated him. And Damon couldn't possibly take Elena's life, she was too bright and lively for death, but he knew that deep down if he wanted her forever, he would have to be the one to change her.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Elena asked Damon as he was staring at her

"You" Damon smiled

"What about me?" Elena asked curiously

"…Just…how lucky I am to have you" Damon said

"…Damon, your lying" Elena said "I can tell"

"…Maybe I was just…thinking too much about changing you" Damon sighed

"…You would change me?" Elena asked

"I don't want to. But, if I want you forever, I would have to at some point" Damon said

"I guess you have a point" Elena sighed

"Look, let's not talk about it now, okay?" Damon asked "Just enjoy the rest of this beautiful day outside"

"…Okay" Elena said and looked back up ant the few clouds, floating past them in the sky "Hey, Damon?" Elena asked

"Yeah?" Damon asked

"If I asked you to change me right now, would you?" Elena asked

"No" Damon said and Elena looked at him

"Why not?" Elena asked

"Because…I want you to be sure that you wanna be with me forever and give up everything like growing old and having kids and grandkids" Damon said "I don't wanna ever take that away from you unless you know that you want to give that all up"

"…You have a point" Elena sighed "But I don't ever wanna leave you"

"You say that now, give it a week" Damon said with a smirk and Elena playfully slapped him on the shoulder "What? I'm a fatalist" Damon said

"I know, you told me when we first met, remember?" Elena asked

"…Oh, right" Damon said "I remember that day"

"Did you see me as Katherine back then?" Elena asked

"Yes" Damon sighed "But, after a few days, I quickly realized you were the farthest thing from Katherine. You're kind, you care for others,…when you laugh, it's like the whole room lights up and everything is better in the world. And-"

"I get it" Elena laughed and cut Damon off with a kiss "I'm better than her" Elena smiled proudly

"A million times better" Damon smiled back at her and pulled her even closer to him and kept his arm around her waist "You know, I think I could get used to this Elena. The happy go lucky one who actually wears a dress for once when you don't have to"

"Don't get used to it" Elena laughed "I just felt like wearing this today because I felt like it"

"Well then I hope you feel like it more often because you look absolutely radiant today" Damon smiled and kissed her on her shoulder

"I'll keep that in mind" Elena smiled and rested her head on Damon's shoulder

Elena just watched the birds fly by from tree to tree in the backyard there with Damon and she felt Damon gently grab her hand and she smiled. Damon leaned in and kissed her again and Elena deepened the kiss this time and Damon pulled her closer to him until she was practically in his lap. She eventually had to pull away from the kiss to catch her breath, but she pressed her forehead against Damon's and just smiled at him.

"I love you" She said

"I love you too" Damon smiled and kissed her again and pulled away before she could deepen it because he heard her heart racing and wanted her to catch her breath

"Sorry" Elena said and laughed a little "I…can't help that"

"Can't help what?" Damon asked

"My heartbeat. I know it must drive you insane" Elena sighed and sat down back next to Damon on the lawn

"It does, but I'm good, I ate this morning" Damon said and Elena glared at him "From the blood bank, I swear, no dead bodies"

"Good" Elena smiled and kissed him on the cheek "So…you said I was welcome over here anytime, right?" Elena asked

"Yep" Damon said

"…Can I stay here tonight?" Elena asked

"Sure" Damon smiled and kissed her again


	19. Beautiful Monster

_In all my life, and the hereafter, I've never seen someone like you_

_You're a knife, sharp and deadly, and it's me, that you cut into_

_But I don't mind, in fact I like it, though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you_

_She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

_And I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

**Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Sorry for the past few short chapter, I've busy with Haunted House set-up and I've been trying to write these chapters while I'm home which hasn't been for very long this week :P Oh, and after this Halloween, I never ever want to have to see another giant foam mushroom again. Anyway, onto the story after the last fluffy chapter :] I hope you guys like it! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: **Beautiful Monster

Damon was sound asleep up in bed and Elena was snuggled up against him, and he could have easily stayed there, but he heard someone walking around the house downstairs. Damon got out of bed, making sure Elena didn't wake up, and he got dressed and went downstairs to see who it was in there. He saw someone sitting in the living room, drinking a glass of blood, and just sitting there waiting, like they owned the place.

"Katherine" Damon said, knowing right away who it was

"Nice place Damon" Katherine said "I never took you as one of the settling down types. But I guess that Elena must be pretty good in bed for you to do this" Katherine said with a smirk and got off the couch and walked over to Damon "Tell me Damon, she better than me?" Katherine asked with a smirk and laughed a little when Damon let out a low growl "You are so easy to agitate"

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon said through clenched teeth

"Well, I originally came back for _both_ of my boys," Katherine sighed "But it seems you've fallen for my little copy. It doesn't effect my plan anyway. I really only wanted Stefan, but, you know that already" Katherine said with a smirk, making Damon remember the night she was at the Boarding House and she told him she only loved Stefan; leading to him going to Elena and snapping Jeremy's neck

"If you want Stefan then why are you here? I moved out" Damon said

"I know" Katherine said "I just wanted to see this place. Really is a fairytale house, isn't it? I mean, you must have done this all for her" Katherine said and motioned to upstairs knowing that Elena was up there "Giving her everything she ever wanted, and even things she didn't know she wanted. Something tells me you're going to spoil her rotten" Katherine said

"She's not like you Katherine, she doesn't care for all of this, unlike you" Damon said

"I can't help it. I'm materialistic" Katherine said with a smirk "Now if she's such a good little girl…why are you messing around with her? Is Damon Salvatore turning soft on us? Tell me, do you feel…human around her? Is that what you do with her? Pretend to be something your not?" Katherine asked

"What's it to you?" Damon asked

"I see I got to Stefan. He's running around like a little blood sucking monster" Katherine said with a smirk "And you've laid off the killing spree" Katherine said "…Now I can't have that" She said and ran into the living room and picked up a terrified and silent Jeremy by his shirt, Damon was so caught up in getting Katherine out of here, he completely tuned out the second heartbeat in the room. Katherine held up Jeremy's magic ring, the one that would make him come back if he died. She put that ring in her pocket and bit into Jeremy's neck which made him cry out in pain

"Stop!" Damon hissed and Katherine looked up at him with blood on her face, but he could still see that smirk on her face

"Want some?" She asked with a smirk "Gilbert blood tastes delicious"

Damon couldn't stop his face from changing and his fangs coming out, only scarring Jeremy even more than he already was. .

"You know you want some Damon" Katherine taunted.

Instead of launching himself at Jeremy, he went for Katherine and had her pinned against the wall, setting Jeremy free. Damon grabbed Jeremy's ring and threw it towards him which he caught and put back on.

"You gonna kiss me again Damon?" Katherine asked "You know you want to"

Damon just threw her to the ground and pinned her down again.

"Huh, déjà vu" Katherine said with a smirk

"Just kill her already Damon!" Jeremy said while holding his neck, trying to stop the bleeding from where Katherine bit him

"He can't" Katherine said and let out a small laugh "He sees your precious sister when he looks at me, don't you Damon?"

Damon growled and suddenly Katherine flipped it around and had him pinned down.

"You know I'm right" Katherine said

Jeremy ran out of the room, looking for vervain he knew Damon kept with him always since he was still technically part of the council. Jeremy found it in the library and ran back to find Damon and Katherine still wrestling around the living room. Once Damon had Katherine pinned, Jeremy ran up and shoved it into her side, and…it did nothing to her and she just smiled.

"Me and Stefan went through the same thing, only I put a little show on for him" Katherine said "I've been drinking vervain for years, it doesn't hurt me anymore silly Jeremy" Katherine said and threw Damon off of her and lunged after Jeremy again but was stopped by Damon grabbing her and throwing her up to the wall again

"Go get Alaric, now" Damon said as he helped Jeremy up, Jeremy nodded and took off out the front door

"It doesn't have to be like this Damon" Katherine said and was inches away from Damon now "All you had to do was kill the poor little Gilbert boy, I would have left peacefully" She said

"No you wouldn't. You know that even I did that to Jeremy, Elena would hate me, she'd leave and you'd have me back just to play around with" Damon said "I'm not hurting _anyone_ Elena cares about _ever_." Damon spat "And fortunately, she doesn't care about you, which means, game on" Damon said and lurched for Katherine and they began their fight again, all Damon knew was is that he was thankful that Elena was upstairs right now.

* * *

The few minutes of fighting had seemed like hours. Damon was wearing out fast from all the blood he'd lost from bite marks and deep scratches that were slowly healing. He managed to get a few good shots in at Katherine, but she was still stronger, she was always going to be stronger.

"What are you waiting for Damon? Your little vampire slayer squad?" She asked

"Well, you're not leaving even though I've given you a million chances to leave" Damon said

"We all know that's a lie Damon. You don't want me to leave" Katherine said with a smirk "You remember back in 1864, when-"

"I'm sick and tired of your stories from the past!" Damon hissed "The past is the past! You **are** my past, the past I want to forget" Damon said "You are no part of my future and never will be"

"And what? Elena is? What are you two gonna start a family, two kids and a dog?" Katherine asked "Oh, wait…you can't do that…can you?" Katherine asked "You are a vampire Damon. You _have_ no future. All you do is kill and feed, kill and feed. That's all you'll ever do. You don't love, you can't love" Katherine said and was cut off by a wooden stake plunging through her stomach and sending her crippled down to the ground, gasping for air

Damon turned around to see Jeremy and Alaric standing there, and Alaric holding one of his vampire killing inventions, the one that sent that stake through Katherine.

"It's about damn time" Damon sighed

"Sorry we all don't have vampire speed" Alaric said and walked over to Damon now, lowering the weapon with Jeremy right behind him and Damon noticed he had his neck patched up now

"Thanks for not killing me…again" Jeremy said

"Yeah, sure" Damon sighed and nodded a little

"So, what are we doing with her? Can't we just kill her and end this?" Alaric asked

"Let's get her to the Boarding House, leave her as a gift for Stefan" Damon sighed "Help me lift her up"

Alaric handed the weapon to Jeremy and helped Damon pick up Katherine and load her into the back of Alaric's car. The drive was short a silent to the Boarding House and Damon brought her inside and left her there in the living room as a gift for Stefan. Once he got back outside, he saw Alaric and Jeremy standing there.

"Why can't we kill her?" Alaric asked "She's _right there_"

"Because…" Damon sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and Alaric and Jeremy realized it wasn't his, it was Katherine's

Damon opened up the phone and showed off her text messages to Alaric and Jeremy.

"Her new little boyfriend has the moonstone" Damon sighed

"Mason Lockwood" Jeremy said "I guess Tyler didn't get it back"

"And the full moon's coming up in 10 days" Damon said "So something tells me we'll be paying Mason a visit tomorrow"

"Why don't we go now?" Jeremy asked

"I have to go stay with Elena" Damon said "Katherine will be pissed once she finally comes around again and I'm not leaving her alone for a second" Damon sighed "Go back and get some sleep, we're gonna need it for tomorrow"

"Fine" Alaric said and got into his car with Jeremy in the passenger seat and Damon took off towards the house.

He walked in and saw Elena walking around the living room, looking at all the broken things and flipped over pieces of furniture, plus all the dried blood on the floor.

"…What happened?" She asked

"Katherine" Damon sighed "Don't worry, I took care of it. She's not dead, but I found out where our little moonstone went" Damon said

"She has it?" Elena asked

"No, her new boy toy Mason Lockwood has it still" Damon said "Alaric, Jeremy, and I are going to visit him tomorrow"

"I wanna go" Elena said

"No, you're going nowhere near Werewolf Manor tomorrow" Damon said "You are going to do something normal with one of your supernatural friends. Like visit Bonnie or hang out with Caroline"

"That's not exactly normal since one's a vampire and one's a witch" Elena said

"Well, then consider them your supernatural body guards. Their the only ones I trust to leave you alone with for now. They'd have a chance at standing up against Katherine or some other vampire that works for her" Damon said "Promise me you'll stay with one of them at least tomorrow?"

"…Okay, I will" Elena grumbled "Just…be careful tomorrow…okay?" Elena asked

"I will" Damon said and kissed her on the forehead "Now, let's go back to sleep, after a night of fighting Katherine, I need sleep" Damon sighed

"Hungry?" Elena asked and offered up her neck

"No, you need a break from that" Damon said, "I'll just get something from the fridge, okay?"

"Okay" Elena nodded and walked upstairs as Damon walked into the kitchen and went back up there once he had his glass of blood

Once he was up there, he saw Elena passed out already, she must have been really tired to just pass out like that already. He quietly got in bed next to her and she immediately adjusted herself to snuggle up next to him. Once she was settled, she looked up at Damon and kissed him.

"I love you" She said

"I love you too" He said back and smiled

She eventually fell asleep listening to Damon's breathing pattern. And Damon fell asleep to Elena's heart beat. And no matter how hard he tried to forget Katherine's words about the future, they still lingered in the back of his mind as he fell asleep with Elena in his arms.


	20. Big Bad Wolf

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

**The Scientist by Coldplay**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Hey guys :] I hope you like this chapter. I started half of it yesterday, then got kinda side tracked and off into writing one of my stories (non-fan fiction) and Halloween stuff came up and, long story short, I got REALLY sidetracked yesterday and today :P So, anyway, enjoy the chapter :] xoxo, Avril

P.S. And again, being the nerd that I am, I looked up wolfsbane and found out all that stuff Bonnie and Elena are talking about at the end :P

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: **Big Bad Wolf

"Hello?" Elena answered her cell phone as she just got to Bonnie's house, Elena ended up coming to Bonnie's today since Caroline was busy trying to keep Stefan from leaving the house and going on a big killing spree. Caroline ended up being the responsible one for once.

"You at Bonnie's?" Damon asked

"Yes Dad" Elena said sarcastically and rolled her eyes "Can you stop worrying now, I'm fine" Elena sighed

"Just checking" Damon said "And by the way, the Dad thing, kinda freaky. Remember, I'm old enough to be your great grandfather or something" Damon said

"Can we stop talking about this…it's kinda gross when I think about it" Elena said and started getting out of the car

"Okay, okay" Damon said "Stay with Bonnie today. I'll be fine. No worrying" Damon said

"Are you telling yourself not to worry, or me?" Elena asked

"Both" Damon said

"I promise to stay with Bonnie, I won't leave her sight" Elena sighed "Okay?"

"Better" Damon said "I love you"

"Love you too" Elena said "Be careful"

"I will" Damon said and hung up

Elena put her cell phone back in her pocket and walked up to the front door, knocked, and waited for Bonnie to come and answer the door. Bonnie opened up the door and hugged Elena.

"…Someone's happy to see me" Elena laughed and hugged Bonnie back

"I'm glad you're okay" Bonnie said

"…When was I in danger?" Elena asked

"Last night" Bonnie said "Katherine, werewolves, Isobel-"

"Isobel?" Elena asked

"…You mean…oh…she must have…never mind" Bonnie said "Come on in"

"Bonnie, what are you talking about with Isobel?" Elena asked as she walked into the house and Bonnie shut the door behind her

"Nothing" Bonnie said "I just…had a vision. It was wrong, she obviously didn't come back and go to the house last night" Bonnie said

"Oh, okay" Elena said and tried to just drop it, even though she could tell Bonnie was lying and putting a fake smile on, she knew something was up, but Elena just dropped it "Bonnie…what else do you know about werewolves?" Elena asked

"Not much. Nothing you don't already know. Their fast and strong during the full moon phase, they can be controlled by that moonstone, a bite can kill a vampire, and the whole you have to kill a person to activate the curse. Other than that, nothing else" Bonnie said "Why?"

"So if it's not the full moon…Damon wouldn't be in danger right?" Elena asked

"No…unfortunately" Bonnie sighed

"Bonnie" Elena said

"Sorry…it's just…you know that I think about him" Bonnie said "And it's not gonna change"

"…I know" Elena sighed

"But…I give him more credit than Stefan right now…After all, he did keep you safe last night" Bonnie said "So…maybe he's not _all_ bad…but I still don't trust him" Bonnie said

"That's okay. You don't have to" Elena said "I know he's done some…bad things in the past, but he's trying to be better Bonnie"

"Trying isn't good enough Elena. Don't you ever think that one day he could just snap and turn you into his next meal?" Bonnie asked

"He's fed from me before" Elena blurted out without thinking

"…What?" Bonnie asked

"Not that way, more like the-"

"That's even worse" Bonnie sighed and went and plopped down on her couch in the living room

"I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that" Elena said and walked into the living room right behind her

"I…Isn't it….never mind, let's just drop it" Bonnie sighed "I heard nothing"

"Okay" Elena said and sat down next to Bonnie

There was an awkward silence between the two for a minute. But it was finally broken when Bonnie looked over at Elena and moved her hair away from her neck and just stared at her neck in confusion.

"…Yes?" Elena asked

"It's just…you look fine" Bonnie said "Or is it the other side? That would explain why you've been covering your neck up a lot lately"

"Bonnie, no bite marks" Elena said and showed her the other side of her neck too "I'm fine"

"…Let me guess, vampire blood" Bonnie said

"Yeah" Elena said and blushed a little

"Well…you're still alive…that counts for something" Bonnie sighed

"I guess so" Elena said and the awkward silence came back

"So uh…I'm gonna go get Emily's books, maybe there's something about werewolves in there that we don't know" Bonnie said

"Okay" Elena said and Bonnie walked out of the room and upstairs and came back down with a few books and handed one to Elena as she sat down on the couch

"That one was Emily's journal, there might be something in there, there are a few other journals too, but I'm going to check her spell book, just in case" Bonnie said

"Okay" Elena said and opened up Emily's journal and started looking for something about werewolves that they didn't already know

* * *

"Go storming, he can't hurt us, it's not the full moon cycle, we'll be fine" Alaric said mimicking Damon as they sat there tied up in one of the rooms in the Lockwood mansion with Damon tied down with vervain soaked ropes and Alaric just tied to a chair, but he still had his ring one "Nice call Damon"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that silver didn't work on them?" Damon asked "I'm not the werewolf expert here"

"I'm not either!" Alaric hissed

"Oh right, I'm sorry, that's your wife who's the expert" Damon said

"Hey, can we not mention Isobel!" Alaric hissed

"Fine" Damon sighed "Look, we still have hope, we've got the kid out there"

"…Jeremy?" Alaric said and glared at Damon

"…Okay, we're screwed" Damon sighed "If I finally die, I'm blaming you"

"Gee, thanks Damon" Alaric said sarcastically "Love you too"

"Hey, you'd be pretty damn pissed off if you had ropes tied to you that were _burning your skin_" Damon hissed

Alaric was about to say something back, but Jeremy came bursting through the door with Tyler right behind him and the moonstone in hand.

"Well, how about that, the kid's better at playing slayer than you Alaric" Damon said and Alaric just glared at him "Okay, if you're done playing superhero now Jeremy, cut these damn things off of me"

"I save your life and you're still a dick. Amazing" Jeremy sighed and walked over to Damon to untie him and Tyler untied Alaric

"Get used to it kid, I'm gonna be around forever, always right there" Damon said

"Look, if you want me to untie, I suggest you shut up and stop reminding me that you're sleeping with my sister" Jeremy said

"Hey Jeremy, remember, if he pisses you off, you can just stake him" Alaric said

"We don't need your input, peanut gallery" Damon said and was finally free from the chair "Good, now where's Uncle Werewolf? I'm gonna kill him"

"We already took care of that" Tyler said

"Impressive Jeremy. I never thought you'd have the guts to kill someone" Damon said

"We didn't kill him" Jeremy said "He…got away"

"…How exactly did he get away?" Damon asked

"Some chick that looked a lot like Elena came bursting in and kicked our asses" Tyler said

"Katherine" Damon said

"Yeah, sure, her" Tyler said

"Told you she was gonna be pissed" Damon said to Alaric as he stood up

"Well it was either stake her or let her kill you. Right now, I'm regretting staking her, I should have let her kill your sarcastic ass" Alaric said

"Alaric, we all know you're part of the _Kill Damon Salvatore_ club, but there's a very long, _long_ line of people who want to kill me. I hope you enjoy waiting" Damon said

"Can we just get out of here without killing each other?" Jeremy asked

"Whatever" Damon and Alaric said at the same time and they both glared at each other for a minute before finally following Jeremy and Tyler our of the room

They all got downstairs and reached the front door where Damon and Alaric saw someone familiar standing in the doorway.

"Damon. Alaric" she said dryly and smirked at them

"This day just keeps getting better" Alaric sighed

"Tell me about it" Damon sighed too and just started at her standing in the doorway of the Lockwood house

* * *

"Tell you the truth, I never believed in that silver stopping werewolves thing anyway" Bonnie sighed "It just seemed to weird"

"I thought it was pretty believable" Elena said "But, now I guess that I know silver won't help me if a werewolf attacks me"

"Vervain doesn't work either" Bonnie said as she kept reading from the book

"What _does_ stop them?" Elena asked

"Well…there's something in here about _wolfsbane" _Bonnie said

"What about it?" Elena asked

"It's never been really _tested_, I guess, against a werewolf, but…Emily has written down here two things it could possibly do" Bonnie said

"What is it?" Elena asked

"Well, one is repel the werewolf or even possibly kill it with wolfsbane" Bonnie said

"That's great news" Elena said

"But" Bonnie spoke up

"Uh oh" Elena sighed

"Since it's never really been used before a werewolf, there's another theory…it could possibly…induce their condition" Bonnie said "Meaning, they become stronger, faster, more poisonous, everything" Bonnie said

"That's very bad" Elena said

"Oh, and it also says possibly that whoever wears, smells, or eats wolfsbane, they could possibly become a werewolf too…" Bonnie sighed "But I wouldn't recommend eating it, since it's actually highly poisonous to humans too"

"None of that sounds good Bonnie" Elena said "But there has to be some way to stop a werewolf"

"Wolfsbane" Bonnie said and shut the book "We have to at least try it, see if it works" Bonnie said

"Well after hearing that, I don't think you'll get any willing werewolf test subjects" Elena said

"Who said they have to be willing?" Bonnie asked

"Okay…say we do find a werewolf to try this wolfsbane on…what if it doesn't work? What if that book is right and I smell that thing and I turn into a werewolf?" Elena asked worried

"I'll find something in here that will keep that from happening" Bonnie said

"So what, we're werewolf hunters now?" Elena asked

"As soon as we find some wolfsbane, yep" Bonnie said and smiled and shut the book

"Damon's not gonna like this" Elena sighed

"Who said Damon has to know?" Bonnie asked Elena with a smile on her face "Come on, let's go find some wolfsbane" Bonnie said and got up off the couch

"…I did promise Damon I wouldn't be leaving your sight" Elena sighed

"And you're not, you're coming with me. Thus, staying in my sight" Bonnie smiled

"I like the way you think Bennett" Elena smiled

"And I like the way you go along with my plans Gilbert. I knew there was a reason I kept you around" Bonnie smiled and laughed a little "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay" Elena laughed and walked out the front door with Bonnie


	21. Mama's Gotta Protect Her Cub

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

**Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the character :]

**A/N: **I am a total nerd. I've been looking into the moonstone and wolfsbane stuff a ton lately now :P I feel like Isobel. Speaking of Isobel, I think it's time Elena's mother made another appearance into Mystic Falls again, don't you? Yes? I think so, xoxo, Avril

P.S. If I'm like Isobel, does that mean I'm related to Elena? :P Don't answer that, this is the sleep deprivation talking, I only slept for like two hours today :P

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: **Mama's Gotta Protect Her Cub

Elena and Bonnie had been back at the house for almost an hour now, and it was starting to get dark out, Elena was starting to get worried about Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy now.

"Do you think their okay?" Elena asked Bonnie worriedly as Bonnie kept looking through spell books trying to find out something a little more detailed about what wolfsbane did, and since Bonnie was still a little worried about her and Elena being around it since it is highly poisonous, she was also looking for what would cure the poisoning if something should happen

"I'm sure their fine Elena" Bonnie sighed "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Katherine goes and kills them" Elena said

"…Yeah, I guess that's the worst that could happen" Bonnie sighed and looked up from the book and noticed how worried Elena looked now "Look, why don't you call them then, see if their okay?"

"Okay" Elena nodded and tried calling Damon first

When Damon didn't answer, she tried Alaric. No answer. Finally she tried Jeremy. No answer again.

"None of them are answering" Elena sighed

"Their probably busy then" Bonnie sighed and looked back at the book "Well, no wonder why this stuff is said to kill wolves, if you eat the wolfsbane it can cause you to have a rapid heart beat which can eventually lead to sudden death"

"It sounds like a pretty deadly thing" Elena said and looked at the plant in the corner of the room now that was thankfully far away from them "But I know one thing for sure, that plant stinks" Elena said

"I know" Bonnie sighed "But, if it at least helps get rid of the Mason werewolf problem, we're good" Bonnie said

"I still can't believe a werewolf is working with a vampire" Elena sighed

"I believe it" Bonnie said "It's Katherine, she's probably got almost every mythical creature wrapped around her finger"

"She sounds like a slut when you put it like that" Elena said

"She probably is" Bonnie said

* * *

"You know, I'm really getting sick of being tied to chairs today" Damon sighed

"Remember Damon, if you just tell me what exactly you were doing in the Lockwood Mansion with the vampire hunting group and the werewolf baby here, I'll let you go" Isobel said

"If I tell you, then you'll go running to Katherine. Last I checked, you were still her little lap dog" Damon said

"She is stronger than all of us, it's either kill or be killed, you know that Damon" Isobel said

"If I tell you what we're doing here, will you please just let us go?" Jeremy piped up

"Jeremy, you tell her, I'll kill you" Damon said

"You kill me, Elena will never speak to you again" Jeremy said back and glared at Damon

Damon just growled a little and looked away. "Fine, tell her" He said through gritted teeth

"We came here because we found out what the moonstone that you're currently holding does, and Katherine was planning on using it" Jeremy said

"And what exactly does it do?" Isobel asked and studied the moonstone now

"I'm surprised Isobel, I thought you'd know, being the little genius you are with mythology and such" Damon said with a smirk

"I looked into the moonstone a few years before you changed me" Isobel sighed "It does something to werewolves, that's all I really remember"

"It controls them" Alaric piped up "During the full moon, if someone is outside with that thing, they basically become the werewolves commander"

"Interesting" Isobel said and looked back at the moonstone

"There, now you know, now let _us _go" Damon said

"Fine" Isobel sighed and untied everyone from their chairs "And by the way; I'm not anyone's lap dog anymore" Isobel said

"How'd you manage that?" Damon asked

"It's a long boring story" Isobel sighed and handed the moonstone back to Damon and Damon looked at her surprised

"…Okay, something's going on. You just helped us" Damon said and held the moonstone in front of her face for a second before putting it in his pocket

"Since when is it a crime to actually feel some emotion?" Isobel asked

"…You _begged_ to be like this Isobel" Damon said "To not feel. So why would someone like you suddenly flip the switch and choose to be somewhat human?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Isobel said "Last time I was here, you were following my daughter like a love sick puppy dog"

"Trust me, it's gotten worse" Jeremy sighed and Damon glared at him

"So, she finally fell for the older Salvatore brother charm, huh?" Isobel asked with a smirk on her face now "I knew eventually she would. But what exactly caused her to leave Mr. Perfect for the bad boy?" Isobel asked

"Stefan went back on human blood" Alaric said

"Why is everyone speaking for me all the sudden?" Damon asked and looked from Jeremy to Alaric

"It was a matter of time, I saw it building up in Stefan last time I was here" Isobel said "I want to see her again"

"No way in hell" Damon said "You're gonna have to get through me to get to her Isobel"

"Well, an hour ago I seemed to _easily_ weaken you with some vervain and tie you up. Your slipping Damon, what's a matter? She have you on a Stefan diet?" Isobel asked

"No, I just haven't had any blood in a few days" Damon grumbled

"You should keep your strength up, it's not good to be weak with Katherine around" Isobel said "Or just a vampire with some vervain on them" Isobel said with a smirk

"Why are you going all Mama Bear here? Why do you want to see Elena again?" Damon asked

"I want to see Elena because she's my daughter" Isobel said "Mama bear's gotta protect her cub"

"You gave up rights to that 17 years ago" Damon said and Isobel hissed at him and suddenly had him pinned up against a wall

"You let me see her or so help me, I will kill everyone she knows, got it?" Isobel hissed

"Yeah" Damon sighed and Isobel let go of him now

"Good" Isobel said "I want to see her tomorrow"

"She'll be at my house" Damon said "It's close to the Boarding House"

"I can find it" She said

Soon everyone heard Tyler's cell phone going off and he reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered "Oh, hey Elena…No, their here…We're fine…Okay, I tell him…Bye" Tyler said and hung up the phone with everyone still looking at him "…What?" He asked

"Why did Elena just say to hurry up and get over to Bonnie's house?" Damon asked

"I don't know, that's all she said" Tyler said "And you seriously heard that?" Tyler asked confused

"He can hear a lot of things" Jeremy sighed

"Can we skip Vampire 101 for right now and go see what Elena wants?" Damon asked

"Fine" Everyone except for Isobel said

"I'll see her tomorrow" Isobel said and in the blink of an eye, disappeared out the Lockwood Mansion front door

* * *

"Oh my god, it smells terrible in here" Tyler said as soon as he walked into Bonnie's house and he scrunched up his face from the smell

"That's what we called you guys about" Elena said

"What, did you kill someone in here a few days ago or something? It smells like rotting corpses" Tyler said

"No, that would be the wolfsbane" Elena said

"Wolfsbane? What are you girls doing with wolfsbane, that stuff can kill someone with the poison" Alaric said

"I know" Bonnie said "But, we looked through some of Emily's books today and found out some interesting stuff about wolfsbane"

"Like the fact of that it smells terrible" Tyler said

"It's supposed to, especially to werewolves, it's said to repel them" Bonnie said

"That'd definitely stop me" Tyler said

"What else does it do?" Damon asked

"It can also kill a werewolf, if they eat it." Bonnie said

"Or if used in some kind of spell, it can drive them crazy, kinda like a cat with cat nip" Elena said

"Or possibly make them stronger than they already are" Bonnie said

"Sounds like a pretty versatile plant" Alaric said

"It is" Bonnie said

Jeremy curiously walked over to the plant and just stared at it, he was about to reach out and touch it, only to be stopped by Elena.

"I wouldn't Jer" Elena sighed and lowered Jeremy's arm

"What, can it kill you if you touch it or something?" Jeremy asked

"No, but…" Elena sighed "It can do something else other than kill people and werewolves"

"Like what?" Damon asked

"Well…it's never been proven really yet" Bonnie spoke up "But, if worn by someone…it's said to turn _them_ into a werewolf during the full moon"

"Great, the last thing we need is more werewolves running around this place" Damon sighed "So what are you planning on doing with this thing?"

"If Mason gives you trouble, we can use it against him, since it seems to be working well enough on Tyler, all the stuff about it must be true" Bonnie said

"My question is, how would you sneak something that awful smelling to my uncle if things went for the worst?" Tyler asked

"Werewolves hunt and kill while their transformed" Bonnie said "Sometimes they go for animals that are already dead and…eat them" Bonnie said a little disgusted "So, if things got bad, we'd give wolfsbane to some animal in the forest, Mason would find it, eat it, and well…he'd be dead then too"

"Sounds like a good plan" Tyler sighed "Wait, we do what when we're transformed?" Tyler asked shocked

"Hunt and kill" Bonnie said

"Mostly us" Damon said and walked over to the wolfsbane plant "So, what, people can't wear this stuff during the full moon or they just can't wear it period?" Damon asked

"Only during the full moon cycle" Bonnie said "Other than that, it's used to repel werewolves, kinda like vervain repels vampires" Bonnie said "People used to wear it in necklaces like how Elena wears her vervain necklace, but just keeping some vervain by the door of your house would keep a werewolf out too. It just smells bad when their in human form, but when their a wolf, it's a hundred times worse" Bonnie said

"So it gets worse when I'm on all fours and running around?" Tyler asked and Bonnie nodded "Great" Tyler sighed

"Sounds like a nifty little plant" Damon sighed

"I'll be looking for more stuff on this tonight" Bonnie said "So if things go wrong when the full moon comes around, we'll be ready"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Alaric said

* * *

Damon and Elena finally got back to Damon's house. Elena wasn't officially staying there, but she had been sleeping over there for the past few days since Elena knew Damon all too well and didn't feel like scarring Jeremy or Jenna for life.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Damon asked and Elena nodded as he walked into the kitchen

Elena walked into the living room and just sat down on the couch. For some reason, she was exhausted even though she did nothing but basically read through books today with Bonnie, looking for things on wolfsbane and such. Elena noticed that there was something on the coffee table, it was a necklace. It looked familiar to Elena before, like she had seen it somewhere before, around someone's neck. She knew it wasn't something of her's or anything of Jenna's, so Elena was curious as too who's necklace it was. It was on a golden chain and the pendant was a very dark blue gemstone. It was really pretty actually. Elena just wished she knew who's it was.

"Who's is that?" Damon asked as he walked into the room and saw Elena holding up the necklace

"I don't know, I thought you'd know" Elena said

"Nope" Damon sighed and looked on the coffee table and saw a note there, he picked it up and looked at it

_For you Elena. Wear it, don't ever take it off. _

It definitely wasn't Stefan's or Katherine's handwriting. Or anyone's handwriting that Damon really knew. And now that he looked at the necklace, it did look familiar, he just didn't know who's it was or who's handwriting it was.

"Might as well put it on" Damon sighed and took the necklace form Elena and she moved her hair out of the way so he could put it around her neck

"It's pretty" Elena said and Damon handed her the note "I just wish I knew who gave this to me"

"Yeah…I do too" Damon said and looked at the necklace, it was going to drive him crazy until he figured out not only who was in the house and left this, but who gave this thing to Elena and if it did anything or was just a normal necklace. He didn't smell vervain or any of that terrible wolfsbane, so it must have just been a normal necklace amazingly. But if it was the last thing he did, he would find out who gave this to Elena and why.


	22. Can't Kill Me

_Stone age love and strange sounds too_

_Come on baby let me get to you_

_Bad nights causing teenage blues_

_Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose _

_Hello Daddy, Hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl _

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

**Cherry Bomb by The Runaways **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters J

**A/N: **I love The Runaways :] Their one of my favorite bands. Their actually one of my mom's favorite bands too since she was like 14 when their first album came out :P I'll probably be here writing all day because I feel really crappy today, I think I'm starting to get sick now :/ It always happens every year when Fall comes around, I don't know why, but I'm like a sickness magnet in the Fall and Winter :/ xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: **Can't Kill Me

Elena was up early today, 6:00am early. She didn't know why, she went to sleep late last night with Damon, so she _should_ be asleep still with Damon, but she wasn't. Instead she got up, showered, dressed, and had breakfast, and it was still only 7:00am. Damon was refusing to wake up with her, he kept telling her to go back to sleep, and she just got fed up and walked out of the room and downstairs. Elena sat down in the library, being in there for the first time alone since she had been here with Damon for the past four days. After a few minutes, she got up and wandered around the place, looking at all the books and stuff that Damon had in there, far too many for her too count. She didn't even know what half of them were even really about. One book finally jumped out at her and she grabbed it off the shelf and opened it up. It was just a empty book, all the pages were blank. Elena was about to shut it and put it back on the shelf, but something fell out of the book and onto the floor and Elena picked it up. She looked at it and realized that it was a picture of her, from her 16th birthday. What was a picture from her birthday, doing in Damon's house in an old blank book? Elena put the picture down on a table in the room and put the book back on the shelf. She took down another book, this time, it had writing in it, but it was a really old book, probably back from 1864, and something else fell out of that book too, Elena picked it up again, and it was _another_ picture of her, this time from her first football game as a cheerleader. She put that picture with the other one and instead of seeing exactly how many pictures there were of her hidden in Damon's house, she just decided that she'd ask him about it later.

Elena walked over to the window in the library that looked out into the back yard. The wildlife that lived in the forest surrounding the house was just waking up and starting to move around the yard. Elena wanted to go outside and into the nice warm sun, but just then, someone knocked on the door. Who knew where Damon lived other than Katherine from that one night? She wouldn't bother knocking. Jeremy? He would still be sleeping. Alaric? Alaric only came to Damon when some emergency was going on. Elena walked to the door curiously and opened it up and was shocked when she saw Isobel standing there.

"Hello Elena" Isobel smiled and walked by her and into the house

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked "Why are you back in Mystic Falls?"

"So many questions" Isobel sighed

"I think I have a right to know" Elena said

Isobel turned around to face Elena and saw that she was wearing that necklace that she left for her when she snuck into the house here last night. She wanted to smile a little, but she didn't want Elena to know anything, she knew that if Elena found out she gave her the necklace, she'd probably take it off and never wear it again.

"I knew Katherine was coming back, she promised me that she would leave you alone, just take Stefan and be on her way. I should have know she would do that without raising a little hell" Isobel sighed

"So you're back here _with_ Katherine?" Elena asked

"No. Katherine doesn't know I'm here" Isobel said "Long story. Anyway-"

"I've got time to hear how Katherine doesn't know you're here" Elena said

"…It's long and boring and-"

"What are you not telling me?" Elena asked

"Nothing" Isobel said

"You're lying" Elena said

"It's nothing you need to know about Elena. Or would care to know about" She said

Elena nodded and noticed something on Isobel's shoulder where her jacket was falling off a little bit. It looked like some kind of scar or something, she didn't have a scar there last time. And vampires always healed up right away when they were hurt.

"What's that?" Elena asked and pointed out the scar

Isobel looked down at her shoulder and saw what Elena was pointing out, she quickly fixed her jacket and it was hidden again. "Nothing, birthmark" Isobel said "That doesn't go away when you change into a vampire"

Elena knew she was lying, but she let it go, there was obviously something she wasn't telling her, but obviously she wasn't going to tell the truth about whatever that scar was.

"So, is that the only reason you're here? Because Katherine's here?" Elena asked

"I told you, I don't work for her anymore. I told Damon that yesterday too" Isobel said

"…Damon?" Elena asked "When did you see Damon?"

"Yesterday. The Lockwood Mansion…Oh…he didn't tell you?" Isobel asked

"…No" Elena said

"Obviously he was trying to get out of letting me see you today. He probably didn't think I'd come over this early" Isobel sighed

"Probably not, he's still sleeping" Elena sighed, Damon knew Isobel was here and that she wanted to see her today, she was going to have a talk with him about that later "So you're only here because Katherine is raising hell?"

"Yep" Isobel said

"Good to know" Elena sighed and walked into the kitchen and heard Isobel follow her

"I came here to see you too you know" Isobel said

"I can see that" Elena sighed

Isobel knew Elena was mad, she could hear it in her voice. She had every right too be mad and her. But why did she care so much? This is what she gets for letting herself feel. Guilt. That human emotion that she absolutely despised. Just then, something ran through her mind, a voice in the back of her head to tell Elena the truth, tell her everything. And in that split second of listening to that voice while Elena's back was turned and she was looking in the fridge for something, she took her jacket off and waited for Elena to turn around.

When Elena looked at Isobel again, she nearly dropped the orange juice she had in her hand. She saw Isobel with her jacket off and right there on her shoulder was a huge bite mark, something that refused to heal and go away.

"What…is that?" Elena asked with her face frozen in shock

"A werewolf bite" Isobel said

"…How, werewolf bites kill vampires" Elena said

"Not instantly, but a slow painful death" Isobel sighed

"…How are you even still…alive?" Elena asked

"I did this on purpose. I went out into a forest on a full moon where werewolves were known to roam around with one of Katherine's little helpers. They didn't know, but I did. As soon as she heard a howl, she took off and ran. I stayed there and it attacked me, one bite and I was supposed to be dead. It was scarred off because she came back and chased it off. She saw I was dying and she ran off to go get help. But…I already had the whole thing planned really. I faked my death. While she was gone, I had this with me" Isobel said and handed a small vile to Elena with a clear liquid in it

"What is it?" Elena asked

"Anti Venom. For a werewolf bite" Isobel said

"They make this?" Elena asked

"Yes they do. Very little of it, but it all comes down to knowing the right people in the vampire world who make this anti venom." Isobel sighed "So, long story short, I injected myself with some of this, and got out of there. They think the big bad werewolf dragged off my body and basically ate me alive. The only thing I have left from my little encounter is this bite on my shoulder" Isobel sighed

"So…this actually works?" Elena asked holding up the vile

"Yep" Isobel said "Think of getting bitten my a werewolf as being bitten by a poisonous snake. As long as you have anti venom, you're gonna be fine" Isobel said and took the vile back and put it in her pocket

"…Why did you fake your death?" Elena asked

"I was tired of working for Katherine" Isobel said

"So you almost die just to get away from her?" Elena asked

"That's pretty much the only way unless you kill her. Which I am no where near as strong as her to even think of doing that, so, faking my death was the only way out" Isobel sighed

"…Does anyone else know about…that?" Elena said and pointed on the scar

"Nope" Isobel sighed

"Why didn't you just tell me when I asked you?" Elena asked

"You don't really need to know about it" Isobel said "It's not that important"

"A vampire living through a werewolf bite is actually _very_ important right now considering we have two of them running around right now" Elena said

"I don't want you getting caught up in this Elena" Isobel sighed

"It's a little too late for that" Elena said

"What are we talking about in here?" Damon asked as he walked into the kitchen "I heard talking upstairs and-" Damon stopped mid sentence when he saw Isobel's scar "What is that?"

Isobel started all over and told the same story to Damon that she told to Elena, showed him the anti-venom and everything too.

"That explains a lot now" Damon sighed "But my question is, how exactly do they get this supposed venom from there werewolves? Their not like snakes when it comes to that"

"Vampires have been hunting werewolves for centuries. Mostly just to kill them, but sometimes for this" Isobel said and held up the vile again. "It comes from their blood. You just take their blood and after that, it's pretty much the same as making anti venom from snakes and spiders. But the catch is, they have to get the blood during the full moon cycle, that's when the poison's in their blood. Otherwise, it's just normal human blood"

"Remind me to never bite a werewolf during the full moon cycle then" Damon sighed "I'm gonna go call Alaric and let him know about that one" Damon said and walked out of the kitchen to go call Alaric

"That's new" Isobel said and pointed out Elena's necklace

"Oh, yeah, I don't know who gave it to me. It was just…here in the house when Damon and I came back from Bonnie's house last night" Elena said

"How is the little witch?" Isobel asked and put her jacket back on to cover up the scar

"Good. We found out about wolfsbane. Supposedly it can kill a werewolf. A bunch of other weird things too, but, the main thing is it can get rid of them" Elena said

"We talking getting rid of both werewolves of just Mason?" Isobel asked

"Mason" Elena said "Tyler is fine, he's not working for Katherine, it's just Mason"

"Sounds good and all. But when it comes down to it, how will you know which werewolf you're killing? Remember, there's gonna be two of them running around this full moon, how will you know which is which?" Isobel asked

"…Will they both look the same?" Elena asked

"Hard to say. They might have different fur. But someone's gonna have to be around when Tyler changes to see what he looks like" Isobel sighed "Which will be hard since werewolves, especially new ones, attack anything in sight, human, vampire, animal, anything"

"We can figure out something there, but we need someone who's seen Mason before as a wolf" Elena said

"Caroline" Damon said walking into the room "Mason attacked Caroline once, she's seen him"

"So we get her to help us" Elena said

"Yep, but something tells me after that experience, we cant make her watch Tyler when he changes" Damon said

"We'll find someone or something to do that" Elena sighed

"Well, well, well, it seems like the both of you have been around Alaric too long. You're starting to sound like him, making plans and such" Isobel said

"That's what happens when there's only one vampire slayer/ history teacher in town" Damon said

"So what did Alaric say?" Elena asked

"He's coming over here" Damon said "And I'm leaving calling Caroline to you since she's not exactly one of my biggest fans" Damon said and handed Elena her cell phone

"I will" Elena sighed and took her phone from Damon as Damon walked out of the room

Elena, for some reason, felt the need to hold onto her necklace that she was wearing. It just made her feel better holding onto that necklace, calmer. Isobel saw that and she couldn't hide the small smile the crossed her face. Elena caught that and looked at Isobel strangely, but then it finally clicked in her head.

"This is your necklace, isn't it?" Elena asked

"…I don't know what you mean" Isobel said and quickly forced the smile off of her face

Elena walked over to Isobel and hugged her. Isobel was caught completely off guard and didn't really know what to do at first. But she gently hugged Elena back and lightly patted her on the back not knowing what else to do.

"Thank you" Elena said pulling away from the hug

"Your Welcome" Isobel said


	23. Wires

_You got wires, going in_

_You got wires, coming out of your skin_

_You got tears making tracks_

_I got tears, that are scared of the facts_

**Wires by Athlete**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **I swear I knew nothing of them _ever_ using wolfsbane on the show! I just thought to use it in the story because it made sense, but now…that just freaked me out when I saw them using it on the show. You ever have one of those moments where you just guessed something would happen and it happened? That's **exactly** the moment I had tonight. Okay, enough of being freaked out by my freakishly good guessing, all I can say is, if they start making _werewolf anti venom_, I'm officially calling myself physic :P xoxo, Avril

P.S. Sorry if this chapter is sucky, I've been sick since Wednesday and just started feeling a little better today, so I wrote this. Sorry if there isn't much Delena action, I promise there will be the next chapter though or if not...Katherine can come hunt me down! :P Okay, I love you guys, oh, and if you read my other stories, I promise to update them later tomorrow or Sunday :]

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: **Wires

Elena woke up in the middle of the night in her room. Damon brought her back there tonight since Jenna was starting to believe that Elena _wasn't_ with Bonnie and Elena refused to let Damon compel Jenna. Damon was supposed to be there, but before Elena fell asleep, Damon sent her a text saying that something with Alaric, Bonnie, and the wolfsbane came up. Elena wanted to go, but Damon insisted that she stayed and kept Jenna calm for tonight since there was the no compelling Jenna rule. She couldn't go back to sleep, not without Damon being right there with her as he had been for a few days now. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard someone tapping on her window and she turned on the light in her room and saw Caroline there. Elena got out of bed and opened up the window for Caroline to come in.

"What's up?" Elena asked

"We have a slight problem" Caroline sighed as she walked into Elena room and noticed something off "Wait…no Damon?"

"Wolfsbane emergency with Bonnie and Alaric" Elena sighed and Caroline looked at her as if she had three heads

"Wolfsbane?" Caroline asked

"Long story" Elena sighed, remembering that Caroline was pretty much in the dark about the werewolf thing "What's the problem?"

"Well…it's Stefan. Now, I know you two broke up, but this is a major emergency" Caroline sighed and plopped down on Elena's bed "The past few days you've _officially_ been with Damon, Stefan…hasn't been drinking blood. He had me fooled for a few days, but then I noticed that basically the blood bags were going no where, no dead animals in the forest, and…I even looked for bodies and fresh graves. Nothing" Caroline said "If he doesn't drink soon, he's gonna be one of those icky living skeleton things" Caroline said

"And what I am supposed to do about that?" Elena asked

"Well, I figured you could help, since every time Stefan's asleep, he keeps saying _your_ name" Caroline sighed "I need help. He's supposed to be my teacher and now somehow, I ended up the adult in the situation. I'm not cut out for that job, I need help from someone who's…stable"

"Well, I wouldn't call me stable, but…I'll help" Elena said

"Thank you so much!" Caroline squealed and threw her arms around Elena "Come on, let's go!" She said and grabbed Elena's arm

"Uh, Caroline" Elena said

"Yeah?" She asked

"I kinda have to get dressed" Elena said

"Oh, yeah, right" Caroline said "I can wait"

* * *

"So, what's the problem?" Damon asked as he walked by Bonnie and into the living room where he saw Alaric and Jeremy "Jeremy? What are you doing here?"

"I thought after that big thing in the Lockwood's that I was sorta a part of this now" Jeremy said

"What, didn't bring your new pet werewolf with you?" Damon asked noticing no Tyler in the house

"He doesn't wanna go anywhere near that plant" Jeremy said and pointed to the wolfsbane in the corner

"Speaking of that plant, why am I here? No werewolf that we want alive ingested it, it looks fine, no one is dead yet from smelling that awful thing, so what's the problem?" Damon asked

"It's just a meeting" Alaric said

"So you're saying you all dragged me away from Elena on a perfectly-" Damon stopped himself for once when he saw Jeremy glaring at him "…beautiful night, just so we can sit here and stare at each other?"

"You know, I don't exactly remember calling you over here" Alaric said

"I didn't either" Jeremy said

"I'm hurt, no one wants me here" Damon said sarcastically "Well, someone did, so someone sent me this text" Damon said and handed the phone to Jeremy

"…Bonnie, isn't that your number?" Jeremy asked

"So the witch wanted me here tonight, huh?" Damon asked taking his phone back

"…I had to" Bonnie sighed and Damon suddenly notice a worried look on her face

"Bonnie" Damon said trying to hold in his anger "Who made you do this?"

"Caroline said she needed Elena's help, and she needed you gone and…something tells me now that it was a bad idea" Bonnie sighed "I just wanted to help Caroline"

"Caroline's nothing to worry about, it's whoever is making Caroline take Elena that we have to worry about" Alaric said

"Katherine?" Jeremy asked

"No, she's beyond using Caroline as her little minion" Damon said "This has Stefan written all over it" Damon grumbled as he head for the door and was stopped by Bonnie's magic and making his head feel like it was on fire again

"We can't go storming in there, Stefan's on human blood" Bonnie said

"Since when did this turn into a we thing?" Damon asked and slowly stood up as Bonnie's magic wore off

"Since Stefan became a threat" Bonnie said

"…Fine. But can we all stop standing around and setting my brain on fire and go get Elena?" Damon asked

"I don't know, I'm kinda enjoying Bonnie setting your brain on fire" Alaric said

Damon just growled at Alaric and stormed out the front door. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric were shortly behind him. And while Damon took off at top speed, Bonnie and Jeremy got in Alaric's car and they took off towards the Boarding House.

* * *

"He's had himself locked up in here for days and refuses to tell me where the key is" Caroline grumbled "I could always just break the lock, but he keeps telling me to leave him alone" Caroline sighed and stopped in front of the all too familiar cell door and Elena saw Stefan sitting in there

Caroline had at least 6 or 7 blood bags in there with him and they were all untouched. He must have heard the unfamiliar sound of a heartbeat and looked up to see Elena standing on the other side of the door. Elena saw that just from those few days that Caroline was talking about, those few days where she was lost in Damon, Stefan managed to make himself look, well…dead. Caroline busted the lock on the door and walked in there with Elena, she trusted Stefan, but he was probably so hungry, she didn't trust him that well.

"Elena?" Stefan asked in a raspy voice that broke Elena's heart

She knelt down next to Stefan on the ground and picked up one of the blood bags and handed it to Stefan. From the way he was acting, it was more than just those few days Caroline was talking about. Elena held it in front of him and he looked from the bag to her and slowly started shaking his head no.

"Stefan, if you don't drink this, I'm leaving right now and not coming back" Elena said firmly

That finally seemed to make Stefan started drinking and he took the bag from her and started drinking the blood. Elena looked at Caroline and Caroline looked like she wanted to run over to Elena and hug her to death. Elena saw Stefan slowly starting to look like himself again with the more blood he drank. Finally, after draining all the blood in there, he looked normal, like himself.

"Thank you so much Elena!" Caroline squeaked and threw her arms around Elena

"Care…can't breathe" Elena said

"Oh! Sorry!" She said and quickly let go of Elena "Still not used to that really" She sighed

"Elena," Stefan said and Elena just looked over at him for a minute, and then looked back over to Caroline

"I have to go, if Damon sees that I'm gone he'll go through every place in town looking for me" Elena sighed and started walking out of Stefan's room, only to be stopped by Stefan grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him "Stefan, let go of me" Elena said

"Stefan, come on, let Elena go, she helped you…let go of her" Caroline said and gently walked up to Stefan and grabbed his arm

Stefan looked at Caroline and she glared back at him. Eventually, Stefan let go of Elena.

"I'm sorry" Stefan said to Elena

Elena knew he meant it, she could see it in his eyes that he was all torn up inside about it, about everything he's done so far.

"…It's okay" Elena said and nodded a little

Suddenly, Elena saw Caroline and Stefan go on high alert and they were both listening to something that was happening upstairs. Stefan growled a little, but Caroline quickly quieted him as if he were a little kid.

"It's Damon" Caroline said "He's looking for you, sounds like he's somewhere between pissed off and on the verge of being the first vampire to ever have a heart attack" Caroline said

As soon as Elena heard that, she bolted for the stairs and back up to the main floor of the house to find Damon looking through everything in the Boarding House.

"Damon" Elena said and as soon as Damon heard her voice, he looked and saw her standing close to him, perfectly fine and not a mark on her

"Thank god you're okay" Damon said and was by her side in a flash and held her close to him and kissed her

"I'm fine" Elena said and giggled a little bit "I was just helping Caroline with a Stefan problem. What was the wolfsbane problem?"

"No problem" Damon said "It's just that our little Caroline is smarter than she lets on" Damon said

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused

"…Nothing" Damon said and gave Elena another kiss "Nothing to worry about"

"What's going on?" Alaric asked as him, Jeremy, and Bonnie all walked through the door

"I'm fine" Elena said and glared at Damon "You seriously brought all of them along for this?"

"I could have handled anything by myself, they came by choice" Damon said

"All of you worry way too much" Elena sighed

Suddenly Damon was perfectly still and Elena looked up at him to see his eyes locked on Stefan who was walking into the room with Caroline nervously right behind him. You could have hear a pin drop in that room at that moment when Stefan and Damon faced each other for the first time since Stefan hurt Elena. Elena saw Alaric and Jeremy ready to do something at a moments notice if anything went horribly wrong, and Elena knew that Bonnie was always ready to use her magic on Stefan and Damon.

"Guys, can we relax" Elena finally spoke up "We used to all be friends, and now, look at us" Elena said and pointed out everyone in the room "Alaric and Jeremy are ready to pounce on the both of you with vervain, Bonnie looks like she's about to set this entire house up in flames, Caroline is a nervous wreck having to take care of Stefan all day and night, and the two of you" Elena said and pointed out Stefan and Damon "Are the worst of everyone! You're _brothers_, you'll always be brothers. And deep down inside, you both love each other to pieces, you're both just so blinded by everything else and ready to blame any little thing that goes wrong on each other, that you think you hate each other!" Elena hissed "All of you are driving me insane! I mean, if this doesn't stop soon, I'll just let Katherine kill me so I can finally get a moment of peace!" Elena said and everyone was looking at her now after that little explosion "…Sorry, I've been holding that in for a while" She sighed

"She's got a point" Alaric said and relaxed a little bit "We're all fighting each other while we should be fighting Katherine"

"We wouldn't be having this problem if Damon didn't take Elena from me" Stefan growled

"Last I checked, she dumped you because you became Mr. Crazy again on the human blood" Damon said

"You took her from me" Stefan growled and this time Caroline grabbed him in an attempt to hold him back

"Stop!" Elena said and stepped in between the two brothers who were getting way to close now "No one took me from anyone" Elena sighed "I made a choice" Elena said and looked at Stefan "I chose Damon"

Elena knew Damon was probably gloating to Stefan while she wasn't looking, but she was more focused on how Stefan was about to react. He started at her for a minute, and the finally took a step back, letting her know he was backing down, that Damon won and he respected her choice.

"Good" Elena sighed "…That's progress"

"Tomorrow nights the full moon" Bonnie sighed "We handle it then"

"Right" Elena sighed and walked back over to Damon's side

"Have we figured out exactly what we're doing with Mason?" Damon asked

"Kill him" Bonnie said

"I think I like that plan" Damon said

"We'll need you though Caroline, Jeremy volunteered to watch after Tyler once he's changed, but we don't know what Mason looks like" Bonnie said

"I know, Elena told me, I'll help" Caroline sighed

"You heard from Isobel?" Damon asked Elena

"She said she'd call me tomorrow about the anti-venom thing, in case one of you get bitten" Elena sighed

"Good" Damon said

"Anti Venom?" Caroline asked

"Long story" Elena sighed "Let's just go get some sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow"

* * *

Elena wanted to go to sleep, she really did, but she was waiting for Damon to come back. He left out her window about a half hour ago to go take care of something, which usually meant getting more blood from the blood bank, and he said he would be right back. Elena was about to give in and let herself fall asleep, but just then, she heard her window close and she saw Damon walking over to her bed and getting in bed next to her.

"You're still awake?" He asked shocked

"Mhmm, barely" Elena yawned

"Get to sleep" Damon said "You need it"

"So do you" Elena said and snuggled up next to Damon and he wrapped his arm around her

"Not as badly as you do" Damon said and kissed her forehead "Goodnight" Damon smiled

"Night" Elena yawned again and finally closed her eyes and fell asleep right there next to Damon


	24. Love The Fall Part One

_So what if I dive off the edge of my life_

_And there's nothing beneath?_

_What if I live like there's nothing to lose_

_Just to die on my knees?_

_At least I'll know_

_I walked the dark_

_I took the scars_

_I risked it all_

_And learned to love the fall_

**Love The Fall by Michael Paynter ft. The Veronicas **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **I feel like a terrible person. I'm writing a story _about_ Delena, and they haven't been together much in the story in the past few chapters :/ So, I'm going to put the Delena back into this story hopefully, or at least start to again in this chapter:] So, there's no need to come hunt me down and kill me now for the lack of Delena :P So, enjoy the chapter :] xoxo, Avril

P.S. The reason this wasn't up earlier is because...I went to go meet Ian & Paul in Miami on the Hot Topic Tour! I think I seriously almost died when I got to meet them! I'm just gonna say this though, they are incredibly nice & funny in person, but we all kinda knew that, right? :]

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: **Love The Fall Part One

"Elena?" Elena heard Aunt Jenna trying to wake her up

Her eyes finally fluttered open and she saw Jenna standing over her.

"What time is it?" Elena asked and yawned

"9:30" Jenna said

Elena rolled over and noticed an empty bed, she was sure that Damon was there last night when she fell asleep. Elena sat up in her bed now trying to wake up.

"Don't worry, I know Damon was here. He's downstairs with Jeremy having breakfast" Jenna said

"…Oh" Elena said and blushed a little, usually Damon was out of here is he heard anyone coming, but either he was really tired, or just got tired of hiding from Jenna and her morning wake-up calls

"Come on sleepy head. Your boyfriend's making breakfast and as much as I hate to admit that he's actually good at something, he's an excellent cook" Jenna said

Elena smiled and laughed a little, she knew it was an accomplishment for Jenna to admit something nice about Damon or say something he was good at…other than be a sarcastic asshole. Elena followed Jenna downstairs and into the kitchen and Elena saw Jeremy eating breakfast and having a conversation with Damon, all while holding a completely different texting conversation with someone on his cell phone.

"Who you talking to Jer?" Elena asked as she walked up to Damon and kissed him on the cheek

"Damon" Jeremy said

"I meant on the cell phone" Elena sighed

"Oh, Tyler" Jeremy said

"What's wolf boy got to say?" Damon asked and Elena looked over to Jenna and saw that she was completely lost

"…Long story" Elena sighed

"Something tells me I don't wanna know about it" Jenna sighed

"Probably not" Jeremy added "Uh, he's trying to find Mason. He's…still not around"

"Well that's what we have blondie for" Damon said

"Okay, I know I'm supposed to be the cool aunt; but what's going on?" Jenna asked now

"It's just…stuff we're planning on doing tonight" Jeremy said weakly, not knowing how else to cover up Damon just blurting things out

"Uh huh" Jenna said "Not buying it, start talking"

"Okay…let's just say…hypothetically…that there is something in the woods at night during the full moon that can potentially kill us" Jeremy said "And…theoretically…we are going to get rid of this…thing in the woods"

"…So you're saying that you are all going into the woods tonight to hunt down something that can probably kill you" Jenna said bluntly

"…Pretty much" Damon said and Elena slapped him on the shoulder

"Okay, I can handle parties in the woods, and you bending the rules a little sometimes, but I draw the line at freakish hunting party in the middle of the woods to go kill something" Jenna said "You're not going"

"Funny thing about this hypothetical killer Jenna," Damon said 'If we don't kill _it_, then _it_ will kill us. Kill or be killed" Damon said

"I don't care if this thing has a freakin' machine gun! You are not going Jeremy _or_ Elena" Jenna said

"That would actually save us a lot of trouble" Damon said

"Damon, Jenna, I'm going" Elena said

"No way." Jenna said "And us?" Jenna asked Damon "Who else is going?"

"Bonnie, Alaric, Stefan, Caroline, other people that I probably shouldn't name" Damon said

"Damon, I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up" Elena huffed

"What is going on here?" Jenna asked

"Nothing" Elena said

"Oh for the love of god" Jeremy huffed "Werewolves. We are going to go kill a werewolf tonight"

"Thank you for finally stating the obvious, Van Helsing" Damon sighed

"…Werewolves?" Jenna asked "Are you all insane? On some medication I don't know about?" Jenna asked

"Whatever happened to keeping Jenna in the dark?" Elena asked and glared at Damon and Jeremy

"Keeping me in the dark about werewolves?" Jenna asked

"And vampires" Damon added

"Oh, of course. Because you can't have werewolves without vampires!" Jenna said

"They are actually closer than you think" Damon smiled

"Damon, if you do anything then so help me I will kill you in your sleep tonight" Elena said

"Elena, that's not gonna stop him" Jeremy sighed

"What are all of you talking about?" Jenna asked "Werewolves? Vampires? Have you all been doing serious drugs?"

And right before Jenna's eyes, Damon changed. Jenna just started for a minute at Damon in horror. One minute he was normal, the next, he had veins under his eyes and fangs coming out of his mouth.

"You're….a….v-v-v" Jenna stuttered

"Vampire" Damon said

Jenna just started for a minute. "I think I need to sit down" She said and Jeremy got up and helped Jenna over to the kitchen table and sat her down while Damon changed back to normal and Elena slapped him again.

"She wanted to know!" Damon hissed

"No she didn't!" Elena hissed "You started this, now go finish it" Elena hissed

* * *

"So…Mason and Tyler Lockwood are werewolves?" Jenna asked

"Yep" Jeremy said

"Damon, Stefan, and Caroline are vampires?" Jenna asked

"Yep" Elena said

"Bonnie's a witch; and Alaric and Jeremy are…vampire hunters?" Jenna asked

"Alaric and Bonnie, yes. Jeremy's more of a vampire hunter in training" Damon said

"And what? Elena's a fairy or something?" Jenna asked "Is there one normal person in Mystic Falls?"

"I'm normal Jenna" Elena said "Well…as normal as I can be for now while dating Damon"

"And what about me? Am I secretly like a shape shifter or something?" Jenna asked, still in shock of everything

"Not unless you really are keeping that little secret from us" Damon said

"…I think I'm just gonna…need some time to process all of this" Jenna sighed

"Okay" Elena said and walked out of the room with Damon and dragged him up to her room "Are you happy now?" Elena hissed "Jenna's traumatized for life"

"She was gonna find out sooner or later" Damon sighed

"I prefer later instead of sooner!" Elena said

"Too late now" Damon said

"You are just…you're an asshole, you know that?" Elena asked

"People have told me that for the past 169 years" Damon said

Elena couldn't look at Damon right now and she walked over to her bed and sat down, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry" Damon said and walked over to her and she refused to look up at him "…Elena" Damon said and kneeled down to look at her, but she looked away "Elena, come on. I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want Jenna to know, and I was just being an ass about it, okay? Just…please at least look at me?" He pleaded

Elena couldn't resist that and she looked down at Damon. He was practically begging for her to forgive him already. Elena smiled a little and that made Damon smile, knowing that she at leas was forgiving him a little bit already.

"…Fine" Elena grumbled "I forgive you" She sighed and leaned towards him and kissed him "I can't stay mad at you anymore unfortunately"

"Can't stay mad at me anymore, huh? So does that mean if Jeremy pisses me off and he's wearing that ring that I can snap his neck again?" Damon asked

"NO!" Elena said

"Just kidding" Damon laughed and sat down next to her on the bed now "I wouldn't do that, the kid's kinda grown on me"

"Good" Elena smiled "So…what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, if Jenna manages to not have a heart attack by tonight" Damon smiled "Then, we've got Jeremy going to go find Tyler and stay be him, let us know what wolf boy looks like, and Caroline to tell us what the big bad wolf Mason looks like. We figure out which is which and we get rid of him. And in the case of Katherine most likely being there, that's why we have Alaric with us, and Isobel, a little surprise for her" Damon said

"Sound like a plan" Elena said

"That's the idea" Damon said and kissed Elena "You know, I really think you should stay here" Damon sighed

"You know that's not gonna happen, right?" Elena asked

"I know, unfortunately" Damon sighed "But, it'd save us a lot of trouble, not having to worry about protecting you"

"Katherine wants to come after me. She wants to do it to hurt you because she knows you're going to kill Mason" Elena said "I'm not dragging that danger here to Jenna"

"Elena, I'm not letting her get to you" Damon said "But if I get attacked by Mason or Tyler by mistake, Katherine will take that split second to get to you and kill you. At least if you were here with Jenna, you could protect yourselves better than being out in the open and ready for her to kill you" Damon said "Bonnie uninvited Katherine from the house, remember?" Damon said

"I hate it when you're right" Elena grumbled

"So you'll stay with Jenna?" Damon asked

"I guess I kinda have to now. Jenna might have a heart attack if left here alone" Elena sighed

"Thank you" Damon said and kissed her "I love you"

"Yeah, love you too" Elena sighed

"Come on Elena, don't be like that. You know I'm right" Damon said

"I hate it when you're right" Elena said "But…I love you too either way" Elena sighed and kissed Damon back "I better call Isobel and Caroline, huh?"

"It'd be helpful" Damon smiled

"Fine" Elena sighed

* * *

"Be careful" Elena said to Damon as he was standing in the front doorway getting ready to leave since the sun was setting.

"I always am" Damon smiled and kissed her

"I mean it Damon" Elena said

"And I mean it too" Damon smiled and walked out the front door

Elena watched him walk off until he took off towards the Boarding House where he was meeting up with everyone. Once he was out of sight, Elena shut the front door, locked it to make Jenna feel safer, and walked into the living room where Jenna was having a glass of wine and trying to watch a movie on TV.

"So, explain to me why we have that horrible smelling plant in the house again?" Jenna asked as Elena sat down next to her. She knew Jenna was talking about the wolfsbane and the front and back door

"Keeps there werewolves away" Elena sighed

"Oh, right" Jenna sighed "And this?" She asked holding up her necklace

"Vervain keeps vampires from compelling you" Elena said

"Got it" She said and went back to watching the movie

It was only ten minutes after Damon left and Jenna noticed that Elena was a nervous wreck already. She was biting her nails and was all curled up onto the couch, trying desperately to bury herself into watching the movie, but it wasn't working. Jenna got up off the couch and head into the kitchen and came back with her bottle of wine and another wine glass. She set it down in front of Elena and poured some for her.

"I'm allowing it tonight" Jenna sighed "You need it more than me right now"

"…Thanks Jenna" Elena said and started drinking the wine

"…You really like Damon, huh?" Jenna asked

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks he is" Elena said "He's kinda like an onion. You have to peel him back, layer by layer" Elena sighed

"I'll admit, he is a little…rough around the edges" Jenna sighed "But, I can see he really loves you" Jenna smiled at Elena "There's no denying that"

"I know" Elena smiled

"I have to ask though, how did things go from '_I hate you Damon'_ to '_I love you Damon'_?" Jenna asked curiously

"Well…love and hate; it's a fine line" Elena said

"I know, but how did you cross over into love?" Jenna asked

"I guess when Damon took me to Miami and we-"

"Wait, when did Damon take you to Miami?" Jenna asked

"…Remember when I told you I was at Bonnie's last time?" Elena asked

"…Oh my god, you were in Miami!" Jenna said

"Sorry" Elena said

"…It's okay, I really can't do anything about it now" Jenna sighed "Anyway, continue with your story of falling in love with Damon"

"I don't know. I just saw a different side of him" Elena smiled

"Well, I'll just have to see that side of Damon someday to believe it" Jenna smiled

"I hope you do someday" Elena smiled back "…You think they're okay out there?" Elena asked

"Well…obviously I'm no expert on vampires, werewolves, witches, or vampire hunters" Jenna sighed "But…from the sounds of how Damon and Jeremy explained everything, I think they are fine" Jenna smiled even though she had a bad feeling about them out there, she didn't want to scare Elena even more than she already was


	25. Love The Fall Part Two

_So I keep checking my direction _

_Watching my own reflection_

_Am I still in connection_

_With the way I wanna be?_

_Did I behave _

_Cause I've been stuck here for days_

_I'm in a daze_

_Had a chance to be a savior_

_But I threw it away _

**Love the Fall by Michael Paynter ft. The Veronicas **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the second part of the big full moon thing. I hope you guys like this chapter :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: **Love The Fall Part Two

"Katherine, leave the kid alone" Damon said slowly walking towards Katherine who had Jeremy pinned up against a tree in the middle of the forest and already took off his ring so that if she killed him, he was gone for good and there was nothing Damon could do about that "You don't want to kill him. You wouldn't hurt me by killing him. You wouldn't hurt Stefan by killing him"

"Actually Damon, I believe I would hurt the both of you by killing him. Elena will be crushed by hearing the news of that her little brother is dead, and you and Stefan will be carrying the guilt for the rest of eternity for not being able to do anything to stop me" Katherine said and smiled

"If you wanna kill someone Katherine, kill me" Damon said "Not Jeremy"

"Now Damon, why would I kill something that's already dead? Plus, I think if I let you live and feel the guilt for a while, you'll come crawling to me begging me to kill you" She said with a smirk

"Katherine" Stefan spoke up as he walked towards them "Let go of Jeremy"

"And you think I'm going to listen to you after you killed Mason?" Katherine hissed in Stefan's direction

"Just drop him Katherine" Stefan said

Before Katherine could say anything back, they all heard growling in the forest and saw Tyler, as a werewolf, marching right up to them and Stefan and Damon slowly back up as Tyler inched closer and closer to Katherine. Katherine knew that one bite from Tyler and she was as good as dead, so it was either kill Jeremy and get killed by a werewolf, or take off and get as far away from that _thing_ as fast as she possibly could.

"Fine" Katherine spat and let Jeremy go and threw his ring at him and he picked it up as Tyler growled at her

Jeremy walked towards Stefan and Damon as he put his ring back on and was gasping for breath. And in the blink of an eye, Katherine was gone. Tyler just stood in place, staring at where Katherine took off for a minute, before he turned around and growled at Stefan and Damon.

"Tyler, calm down" Jeremy said trying to keep Tyler from attacking

"Jeremy, unless you are secret the werewolf whisperer, just shut up" Damon said

"Well what are we supposed to do then? Just stand here and let him eat us?" Jeremy hissed back at Damon

"Standing here arguing isn't exactly helping everything either" Stefan said

"Would you all just shut up" Caroline said walking up behind them "You sound like a bunch of bickering old women, and I can hear you half way across the forest" She sighed and walked in front of them and Damon saw she had the moonstone in her hands

"Since when does Bonnie trust you with the moonstone?" Damon asked

"Since technically, vampire or not, I'm still her friend" Caroline said "Come on Tyler, their not your dinner" She sighed "Go find something to eat in the forest"

Tyler seemed to obey her since she had the moonstone and he trotted off away from Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy. Soon they were all staring at Caroline as she turned around to face them.

"What? No vampire around here is a vegetarian anymore, it's not like he's stealing other people's food" Caroline huffed and walked up

"Stefan, I feel sorry for you. You deal with that every single day" Damon said

"Once you get used to her, it's fine" Stefan said

"Was everyone okay when you left them?" Damon asked Stefan, referring to Bonnie, Isobel, and Alaric

"Alaric is fine, Bonnie's good too, just a little tired from the spells, and Isobel has a few scratches, but she's already healing up by now" Stefan said

"Not bad for facing Katherine and killing her dog" Damon said "Now, all we have to do is bury that thing and we're home free"

"I am not helping bury the body" Jeremy said

"Fine, we'll just get Alaric to help" Damon sighed "Come on, let's go find the rest of them"

* * *

Elena was so stressed, she swore she was going to have no nails and be completely bald by the time the night was over. Nothing was helping her relax; the movie wasn't distracting her thoughts, and the wine wasn't helping her relax, she wanted to go running out of the house to go find them and make sure that everyone, especially Damon, was still alive and well. Well…as alive as a vampire could be.

"Elena, relax, you look like you're about to have a heart attack" Jenna said "I'm worrying too, I mean Alaric is out there with a bunch of vampires and werewolves!"

"Alaric will be fine. He has this ring that if someone kills him, he'll come back to life. Jeremy too." Elena sighed

"…How come no one told me this earlier?" Jenna asked

"I forgot about it" Elena said "It's just…I know Katherine is stronger than all of them. Any of them could get hurt…especially Damon and Stefan"

"I'm sure their fine Elena" Jenna said

Just as Jenna said that, they heard the back door open and people walk into the house.

"Oh god! What smells?" Tyler asked as he walked into the house

"That'd be the wolfsbane" Bonnie said

As soon as Elena heard their voices, she got up off the couch and head straight for the back door to see who was walking into her house. She saw Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric. Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Isobel were all missing.

"Where's everyone else?" Elena asked worried

"Burying Mason" Alaric said

"No one's hurt?" Elena asked and started looking over everyone to make sure they were okay

"Elena, we're fine" Bonnie said "Everything went exactly like we planned for once"

"That's a first" Elena said "So, what happened?"

"Well, the wolfsbane threw Mason off a little bit, he went for it, and it…burned him like it would a vampire, but didn't exactly kill him" Bonnie said

"I'd say Damon was the cause of Mason's death" Jeremy said

"And what about Katherine?" Elena asked

"Took off as soon as I walked up there" Tyler smiled proudly "And after that, I kinda remember Caroline telling me to go hunt something else down…I think it was a deer" Tyler said and got lost in thought trying to remember exactly what animal he went after

"Elena, don't worry. Damon is fine. Everyone is fine" Bonnie said, knowing that's what Elena wanted to hear more than anything right now

"Okay" Elena sighed and nodded

Eventually Jenna walked into the kitchen where everyone was now and she was more than ecstatic to see that Jeremy and Alaric were both safe with them pretty much being the most vulnerable of everyone else that went out there tonight. She was a little timid around Tyler since she didn't know exactly how the werewolf thing worked, but after a half hour, she was used to it. But Elena was still on edge since not one vampire walked through her door; no Damon, Caroline, Isobel, or Stefan. No one else came.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning by the time Elena finally decided to go upstairs to go to sleep. Everyone was long gone and Jenna and Jeremy were asleep upstairs. Elena went to the bathroom and got ready for bed even though she was still wide awake from all her nerves keeping her up. She sat down on her bed and just sat there for a minute, hoping that someone would tap on her window or walk through her bedroom door. Specifically someone with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when she hear a knock on the window. She practically ran over to the window and opened it up to see Caroline standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked

"Sure" Elena sighed and let Caroline come into her room

Caroline sat down on Elena's bed and Elena shut the window, even though she wanted to keep it open so Damon could just come right inside.

"So, how is everything?" Elena asked

"No need to pretend to care for everything else Elena" Caroline said with a smirk on her face "I already know you want to know about Damon"

"Well, I care about you too" Elena said, trying to not sound completely guilty of her every single thought for the past few hours were only about Damon

"As you can see, I'm fine" Caroline said

"And…Damon?" Elena asked

"He's good too. Him and Stefan are just…sorting things out" Caroline said "I had to get out of there"

"Let me guess, their fighting" Elena sighed

"As always" Caroline said "Isobel is playing referee right now. She's not much stronger than me, but she is stronger"

"Did he say anything about coming over here tonight?" Elena asked

"His exact words before I left were 'Blondie, tell Elena I'll be there as soon as I'm done with dealing with Saint Stefan'" Caroline said

"So, a few more hours?" Elena asked

"At least" Caroline sighed

"Perfect" Elena sighed

* * *

Elena left her bedroom window open after Caroline left a half hour later. She was already asleep. Damon walked up to her open window and peaked in and saw Elena passed out asleep, hugging one of her pillows that laid in the spot where Damon usually slept in her bed. He couldn't help but smile a little, she had gotten so used to him being right there with her already, that she couldn't sleep without him, or at least something in his place. He quietly snuck into her room and gently shut the window behind him since it was getting cold out and he saw Elena all bundled up in her blankets to keep warm with the window wide open. Damon slowly moved the pillow out of Elena's grip, which was actually pretty strong, and he laid down in place next to her. It took her a minute, but she finally wrapped her arms around him and made herself comfortable again. Once she was comfy, she finally opened her eyes and looked up to see Damon there.

"Hey" She said weakly and smiled up at him

"Go back to sleep" Damon said with a smile on his face

"Fine" She grumbled and leaned towards him and stole a kiss from him first before situating herself around Damon again "You okay?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked curiously

"I mean, are you hurt?" Elena asked

"I'm fine Elena" Damon said and laughed a little bit "You were seriously that worried about me?"

"Yes" She said

"You shouldn't worry that much about me" Damon said

"I can't help it" Elena said "I worry about people I love"

"So you were worrying about Jeremy too?" Damon asked

"Yeah" Elena said "Why?"

"Just wondering, you said people you love. Nice to know you put me in that category" Damon said with a smirk

"You know I love you already" Elena smiled up at him

"And I love you too" Damon said "Now, get some sleep"

"…Fine" Elena said and "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Damon said and kissed Elena on the forehead

Elena fell asleep pretty quickly. Damon could tell when she was passed out, her heart rate and breathing always slowed down to what was usually considered normal. He noticed that her heart rate and breathing was always a little faster around him, every single time he was around…and he never wanted that to change. But he knew eventually that it would. When Elena wanted to, when she was ready, he would change her so they could be together forever. He would miss hearing her heart race and seeing her blush around him, and all the other little things she does that only human Elena could do. So he was going to treasure listening to that heartbeat, and seeing her blush for as long as he could. He was going to memorize it until he could imagine it perfectly again every single day for all of eternity. But he knew that one thing would not change when she became a vampire, and that was her speaking his name in her dreams, like she did almost every night he was with her. Just hearing her say his name made him smile. And funny enough, just as he was thinking about it, she said his name and snuggled up closer to him. Damon smiled and carefully leaned down to kiss Elena on her forehead again. He saw her smile a little when he did, and if he still had a heartbeat, his heart would be racing right now, full of joy.

"Soon Elena, soon" He whispered to her, letting her know that their forever would start soon enough, even though it felt like it already started.


	26. Moving On

So this is my swallowing my pride

Standing in the front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December all the time

**_Back to December by Taylor Swift _**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :] _

_**A/N: **__Okay, so first off, I loved Masquerade last night! It was amazing! Now, if you're reading my other stories. I promise to update them really soon, I've just been really busy lately __J__ But anyway, here's the next chapter to this story, I might be ending it soon, I don't know, I'm going to let this story find it's natural ending, so, I'll let you know which chapter is the last one once I figure it out :] xoxo, Avril _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: **Moving On

Elena was under layers and layers of blankets in the bed. She was freezing cold and it was getting cold outside in Mystic Falls, the beginning of November was the start of the extreme cold here. She realized she was snuggled up to a pillow instead of Damon who was sleeping on the other side of her under all the blankets too, she didn't think vampires got cold, but apparently Damon did. She smiled a little at the sight of him and snuggled up to him. That seemed to wake him up and he opened his eyes and smiled at Elena.

"Morning" He said

"Morning" She said

Damon looked around a little and saw that him and Elena were practically buried alive under all the blankets he brought in here for her last night. He threw a couple blankets off so there weren't so many and that's when he noticed just how cold it was.

"It's cold enough to snow out there" Damon said and pulled the blankets up

"I know, Jenna said that it was supposed to snow soon" Elena sighed

"Isn't it a bit early for Mystic Falls to get snow?" Damon asked

"Apparently not this year" Elena sighed

"Great, snow" Damon said

"You don't like the snow?" Elena asked

"After being alive for 169 years Elena, I've seen enough snow to hold me over for the rest of eternity" Damon said

"I love the snow" Elena smiled

"I still hate it" Damon said "It's cold and wet and just…annoying"

"Killjoy" Elena said "You've been bonding with Stefan too much" Elena laughed a little

"Don't compare me to Stefan like that again" Damon grumbled "I am not a killjoy"

"Sure, Stefan starts being fun and you turn into the killjoy in a matter of a few months" Elena said "Maybe I should go be with Stefan" Elena said playfully

"Don't even think about it" Damon said and got on top of Elena and playfully growled at her and kissed her neck where he bit her last night "I'm still the fun brother"

"The last time I saw fun Damon was last night in this room after about two weeks of grouchy Damon" Elena said and put her hands on the side of Damon's face and pulled him closer to her lips so she could kiss him "You have been become the responsible brother again" Elena laughed

"Well, I'm just gonna have to fix that" Damon smiled and kissed Elena's neck again and she kept giggling.

"Not right now Damon" Elena said and gently pushed him off of her "I have to go help Caroline today over at her house"

"What are you doing with her anyway?" Damon asked

"Helping her move, remember" Elena said

"…Move where?" Damon asked confused

"Seriously what do you and Stefan talk about?" Elena asked "Move into the Boarding House, remember. It's temporarily, only a few days since Liz is going away, someone in her family is sick and she doesn't want Caroline home alone, but Caroline refuses to go anywhere, so, Liz asked Stefan to keep an eye on Caroline for a few days"

"She's awfully trusting of my brother, isn't she?" Damon asked

"Caroline may have compelled her a little to stay there" Elena smiled

"I don't know what you girls see in Stefan" Damon sighed

"Hey, I love you, remember?" Elena asked

"Mhmm, a few months ago that was Stefan" Damon said

"Well, it's not a few months ago anymore. It's November and I'm all yours" Elena said

"Good to know" Damon smiled and got off of Elena and laid down next to her again and Elena sat up in bed and felt just how cold it was

"You sure the heat is on?" Elena asked and started rubbing her arms to warm herself up

"I put it on last night before we went to bed and checked it an hour ago, it's running" Damon said "It's just that cold out"

"I'm surprised it hasn't started snowing already" Elena sighed and got out of bed, grabbed her clothes from Damon's closet "I'm going in the shower to warm up a little" Elena said

"I know a couple ways to warm up other than the shower" Damon said with a smirk

"I don't wanna hear them" Elena said and kissed Damon on the cheek and walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Damon heard her turn the shower on and get into the shower. He was thinking of going in there with her when her cell phone went off. He reached over and saw who was calling Elena already, it was Bonnie.

"Hello?" Damon answered with a smirk on his face

"Damon, where's Elena?" Bonnie sighed and asked

"In the shower, what do you want?" Damon asked

"Never mind, I'll call her later" Bonnie said

"Aw, you can tell me Bonnie. I thought we were friends" Damon said sarcastically

"We're not friends. I tolerate you for Elena" Bonnie said "Bye" She said and hung up

"Thank god witches can't live forever" Damon sighed as he put Elena's phone back on the nightstand and got out of bed and dressed and waited for Elena to get out of the shower to go get the Caroline thing over with.

* * *

"That was the worst four hours of my undead life" Damon sighed as he got back into the car with Elena

"It wasn't that bad Damon" Elena rolled her eyes at him and got into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt

"You were away talking to Stefan, I was stuck with blondie babbling on and on about how excited she was to stay here for a week with Stefan. It was truly sickening" Damon sighed "It was one of those rare moments where vampires wish we could easily kill ourselves like you humans can"

"You're being over dramatic" Elena said and the word 'human' rang through her thoughts. She was still only human. Still with a heart beat and still so fragile. "Speaking of human…"

"Elena, I thought we made a deal, not until you're 18" Damon said

"I'll be 18 in January" Elena said "Why do I have to wait two more months?"

"Because that was the deal we made" Damon said

"I hate that deal now" Elena grumbled

"You'll be fine. I died when I was 21, you're getting off the hook with that" Damon said

"If you made me wait until I was 21, I just might have to kill you" Elena said

"Hmm, I just might-"

"Damon!" Elena hissed

"I was kidding" Damon laughed and leaned over to kiss Elena on the cheek as he started the car "You look cute when you're mad"

"Make me wait until I'm 21 and I'll be as cute as a frickin' button" Elena grumbled

"Pout all you want, you got two more months to live" Damon said "Most people would be terrified to hear that, but you are a strange agent Elena Gilbert"

Elena just rolled her eyes at Damon and he started driving them back to his house where Elena had been officially staying for almost two weeks now after a little persuasion from Damon. Elena allowed him to compel her a little bit. The only reason Jenna was really hesitant at first was because it was Elena's last year of high school but she kept going to school for now, even though she didn't want to. Damon usually brought her there and dropped her off everyday, sometimes he even stayed around and bugged Alaric most of the day. But most of the time, he went over to the Boarding House with Stefan since Elena and Caroline were both in school. Caroline only kept going so she could stay in Mystic Falls longer with Stefan, Damon, and Elena. But today was Saturday and Damon hated wasting the weekend on doing things like that when he could have Elena all to himself, but she usually always had something planned for them to do on the weekends. Once they got back to the house and inside to warm up, the first thing Elena had Damon do was light the fire in the fireplace so she could warm up a little bit. Once it was lit, Elena made herself comfy in the room on the couch and laid in Damon's lap as he sat there next to her and gave her the hot chocolate she asked for.

"Here you go" He said and handed it to her

"Thanks you" She smiled and sat up to drink it and she sat it down on the table so she could rest her head on Damon's shoulder.

Damon gently grabbed her hand and held it there. Elena felt something in his hands and she pulled his hand up to see he was holding a bracelet in his hands.

"What's this?" Elena asked and held up the bracelet

"A present" Damon smiled

"What for?" Elena asked curiously

"No special occasion. I just thought you'd like it. It's made out of the same stone as the one in my ring" Damon said and held up his hand and he was right, it was the same stone

"It's beautiful" Elena smiled and had Damon help her put the bracelet on her wrist and she leaned in and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" Damon smiled and then suddenly Elena's phone went off again

"Hello?" Elena answered "Oh hey Bonnie" Elena said and Damon started listening in

"Did Damon tell you I called earlier?" Bonnie asked over the phone

Damon suddenly realized why he felt like he was forgetting something all day over at Stefan's. Before he could say a word to Elena, her eyes were narrowed and aimed in his direction. He just got her a present and he was already right back in the doghouse for forgetting Bonnie.

"I swear I forgot" Damon said

"Uh huh" Elena said to him "No, he didn't tell me" Elena said to Bonnie over the phone "What's up?" She asked with an edge to her voice

Damon gave up listening in and just drank his hot chocolate and waited for Elena to hang up. Once she hung up, he felt her glare on him again.

"Sorry" Damon said "I forgot. It was when you came out of the shower and I walked in there to tell you but I got kinda side tracked with the whole sex in the bathroom thing" Damon sighed

"…You're off the hook" Elena sighed "She said she called this morning and I know we were really…distracted, this morning"

"Distracted? Elena, you practically jumped on me and tore my clothes of when I walked in there" Damon said

"Whatever" Elena sighed and Damon knew she was blushing without even looking at her as she tried to casually brush it off

"Uh huh, sure" Damon said with a smirk and looked over to see her fire engine red remembering her behavior from this morning after the shower. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the neck "I love you and your random outbursts"

"Yeah, I'm sure you do" Elena said and laughed a little "Did anyone else call me today that I don't know about?" Elena asked

"Nope" Damon sighed

"Huh…I wonder how Isobel is since she left" Elena said

"I heard from her yesterday" Damon said

"And you didn't tell me?" Elena asked

"You just asked about today, not yesterday" Damon said

"Okay wise guy, what did she say?" Elena asked

"She'll be coming back. By Christmas time supposedly" Damon said

"That's good" Elena nodded "Anyone else?"

"…Nope" Damon said after thinking back to the past week, everyone seemed to have the worst timing and call when Elena was in the shower

"You swear?" Elena asked

"I swear" Damon laughed and kissed her

"Okay" Elena smiled

"Come on, lets go to bed, it's getting dark and freezing cold outside" Damon sighed

"It's supposed to snow tomorrow" Elena said

"Great" Damon said and rolled his eyes "Come on, bed time" Damon said

"Fine" Elena grumbled and got off the couch and kissed Damon "You're getting old on me. You want to go to bed early"

"Don't even start that conversation" Damon said and laughed a little bit


	27. Twenty Two Days

_You were a ghost, from late October_

_I will be one come summer_

_I saw this world like a paper_

_And you could not ever stay here_

**I've Never Seen A Witch by Lydia**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :]

**A/N: **Okay so, last week was like the busiest week EVER! And this week is going to be just as busy, I hope next week nothing is going on and I can just sit in peace and write, that would be the best thing ever. So, I hope you like this chapter, and as a heads up, I'm thinking of ending this thing probably the day after Christmas in the story. Christmas in the story is going to come around sooner than actual Christmas :] Plus, I REALLY want a Christmas episode of Vampire Diaries, I think everyone can easily picture Damon drunk on egg nog trying to get into Elena's pants, right? :P xoxo, Avril

P.S. This chapter is for my friend Maddie because she introduced me to this amazing band today called Lydia 3 Oh, and she loves The Vampire Diaries very, very much :]

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: **Twenty-Two Days

It was a cold snowy morning in Mystic Falls. Damon and Elena were cuddled up next to each other under all the blankets. Damon was the first to wake up and he groaned as he saw the snow falling again. It had just snowed yesterday and here it was again today, and if Alaric was right, there was still more snow coming tomorrow, they were in the middle of a full on snow storm. The last storm they had like this was ten years ago, figures it'd snow when Damon got here. Damon looked over at the sleeping Elena curled up next to him under the layers of blankets. She had so many blankets around her, she looked like she was a part of the bed. He smiled seeing the sight of her like that and he couldn't help but brush the stray hair away from her face and lean in to kiss her on the forehead. She moved around a little and her eyes fluttered open but she forced them shut and pulled the blankets closer to herself while Damon laughed at her.

"It's too cold" She complained

"I thought you liked the snow" Damon said

"I do, but not in the morning. Too early to be this cold" She mumbled underneath the blankets that were now pulled over her face

Damon gently pulled the blankets down and Elena looked up to see Damon hovering over her with a smile plastered on his face, he was enjoying this way too much.

"Wake me up when it's warmer out" Elena complained

"Not gonna happen, unless you plan on hibernating" Damon said

"The forest animals are smart. They hide from the cold" Elena said

"And Stefan" Damon added with a smirk

"I thought he was still on the human stuff?" Elena asked

"He is, but Caroline has managed to get him back on some animal blood too, keeping him balanced and everything so he's not a full on maniac with the blood" Damon said

"Oh" Elena said and slowly sat up in bed, knowing that Damon wasn't going to leave her alone now to sleep "Wait, what's today?" Elena asked

"November 24th, why?" Damon asked

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving at the house with Jenna" Elena sighed

"Wow, Thanksgiving already" Damon sighed and sat up next to Elena "Time flies"

"Yeah, especially when you're still human" Elena added with a glare at Damon

"Elena, it's too early to start this" He sighed "Can't we drop the subject for now?" He asked and tried to bribe her by giving her a kiss on the cheek

"As long as I'm still human, no" Elena said

Damon grumbled and pulled himself out of bed knowing that Elena wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon. He went down the hall and into the bathroom to get right into the shower since lately, that was his only escape from Elena's constant nagging of turning her into a vampire. She always managed to take every conversation and turn it into _the_ conversation about vampires. _'Oh Caroline, your car broke down, that's too bad, I could have helped you move the thing if I was a __**vampire**__'; 'Jenna, I'm so glad that your broken leg is getting better so quickly, it's probably the __**vampire**__ blood I've been making __**Damon**__ give you, I could have helped, but I'm not a __**vampire**__'; 'Alaric, thank you so much for saving Jeremy from that evil __**vampire**__, I could have helped but, I'm not a __**vampire**__!' _It was the same thing every single time. The sad part was, Elena actually had those conversations before, they weren't just examples. Damon was beginning to hate being a vampire, he thought that day would never come, but it did. Surprisingly, everything else was fine between him and Elena, it was just the sore subject of Elena being a vampire that seemed to fuel most of their spats lately. He was about ready to just give in and change her just to shut her up, but he didn't want it to be like that, he didn't want to change her out of anger, he wanted to do it out of love. But Elena was wearing him down in more ways than just constantly bringing up the vampire subject.

Twenty-two days. That's how long Elena has had him cut off from sex. A very long twenty-two days that felt more like years to him. She wasn't making excuses up for it either. She told him right to his face twenty-two days ago in the middle of one of their arguments that she was cutting him off from sex until he changed her, she knew that would hurt him more than a wooden stake through the heart could. Damon got out of the shower and walked back down to the bedroom in his boxers and saw Elena sitting on the bed, trying to get her boots on with a frustrated look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as innocently as he could, trying not to cause another fight with her since she had been very on edge the past few days since her and Jeremy have been bickering too and it was getting dangerously close to Elena's time of the month.

"Jeremy" She grumbled and finally got her boot on and started trying to get the other one on

"…Want me to come with you?" Damon asked, even though he didn't want to go to see them argue, he had to

"Yes" Elena said "I think I'm finally getting to meet this girlfriend he's been hiding"

"So the fighting will stop?" Damon asked hopefully

"Maybe" Elena grumbled

"Poor girl" Damon said under his breath and head for the closet

"What?" Elena asked and glared at him

"Nothing" Damon said too quickly, knowing he would get caught now

"Damon, what did you say?" Elena asked and glared at him, she was really on edge today, _Should have kept my mouth shut_, Damon thought to himself as he turned to face Elena

"I said I love you" Damon offered innocently, hoping she'd buy it since he really didn't want to fight again

"You said _Poor girl" _Elena said and kept her eyes on Damon

"…You've just been…on edge lately" Damon sighed, not lying anymore since he would only dig his grave even faster with lying to Elena.

"Have not" She said firmly

"Yes, you have" Damon said and walked over to Elena and kissed her on the forehead, letting her know that he wanted peace, not war

"…I guess I have been a little mean lately" She sighed and Damon contained a small smile, finally breaking through the wall Elena had built up with all of her anger lately "I'm sorry" She sighed "I've just been…stressed"

"It's okay" Damon said and kissed her on the cheek "You've had a lot going on between here and school and family"

"Can you see why I want to be a vampire now?" She asked

"…To a point, yes" Damon said and sat down next to Elena on the bed and held her hand "But can't you just wait until at least after we're-"

"…We're what?" Elena asked

"…We're done celebrating your 18th birthday" Damon said quickly

"I guess so" Elena said "Come on, get dressed, we're gonna go meet the mystery girl" Elena said and kissed Damon

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her closer while they were still kissing and he tried to deepen the kiss, hoping to get Elena to give in. But, she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, looks like you're waiting until January" Elena smiled as she pulled out of his grasp and walked over to the closet again

January. Damon wouldn't survive until January. She's there every waking moment, right in his face, practically taunting him, even when she wasn't doing it on purpose, she was still taunting him by just being around him. Especially in her skinny jeans and v-neck sweater she was wearing today. He couldn't take it. He was on the brink of exploding. As it was, in the past twenty-two days, he was drinking enough blood to feed 5 vampires, 5 Stefan's to be exact and _that_ was a lot of blood. She was purposely torturing him right now though, as she walked over to him with a smile on her face and his clothes in her hands, leaning over dangerously close to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, giggling on the way out. She was getting to him. Damon could win the battles, but he knew Elena was going to win the war. So much for waiting to turn her on her birthday. But Damon had a secret of his own that only Alaric and Stefan knew of right now. And secretly, he was hoping someone would catch on to him, Alaric, and Stefan being secretive, find out what they were doing, tell Elena, and that way she would be near an explosion just like he was.

* * *

"I wonder why Bonnie's here" Elena said as they pulled into the driveway

Damon had a feeling he knew why Bonnie was here, she had been acting stranger than usual lately when she came to visit Elena at the house, and she was always busy with something. Either Bonnie suddenly had a bunch of new witch or vampire friends that she didn't want them to know about; or Bonnie was now dating the younger Gilbert. Damon was betting that it was the second one.

"Who knows" Damon sighed, he didn't want Elena to get ahead of herself and walk into the house all pissed off that Bonnie and Jeremy were most likely keeping things secret…until now

Damon could already see Elena thinking of a million reasons why Bonnie could be here, but he could tell that she never once thought of Bonnie and Jeremy as they walked into the house.

"Hey Jenna" Elena said as she walked into the kitchen where Jenna was with Jeremy and she hugged Jenna and gave Jeremy death glares over her shoulder

"What's with the death glares?" Jeremy asked Damon

"Don't. Ask." Damon said and slowly backed away from Jeremy, not wanting Elena to see them talking

While Jenna and Elena were busy talking and Jeremy was slowly shrinking back into the corner of the kitchen to escape Elena's glare, which actually had a really good effect on people, Damon knew Bonnie was around the house somewhere, she was hiding, probably waiting for the right moment to walk out to Elena, Jenna, and Alaric who Damon heard was upstairs right now on his phone talking to Stefan, something about a body…Bonnie wasn't going to like hearing about Stefan's second slip up this month. Damon walked up to Elena, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the room, it was his way of letting her know that he was going looking for something and she had to stay there. She always hated when that happened, but she was used to it by now, it happened often with vampires. Damon walked around the house, tracking Bonnie down by her scent which eventually lead him upstairs. He walked past Alaric who was in Jenna's room on the phone and Bonnie's scent lead him right to Jeremy's room. He opened up the door and saw Bonnie sitting there on his bed, looking up at him wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights.

"So the wicked witch is dating a Gilbert, huh?" Damon asked

"…What makes you say that?" Bonnie asked, trying to calm herself down so she wouldn't give herself away

"Well, you're sitting up here in Jeremy's room, and Jeremy has a mystery girlfriend he refuses to tell anyone about, and as an added bonus, you've been constantly disappearing on Elena as well, so, I'm guessing that's when you and your boy toy have been going out or…staying in" Damon said with a smirk and Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, completely disgusted

"Can't you go one day without implying that people are sleeping together?" Bonnie asked

"Nope" Damon said with a smirk "It's my job"

"Oh, I get it" Bonnie said and stared at Damon with a smirk on her face now

"What?" Damon asked confused and the smirk from his face instantly vanished

"Elena cut you off from sex, didn't she? You really pick on people when she cuts you off" Bonnie said and laughed a little "How long has she had you cut off for?"

"Twenty-two days" Damon grumbled, not exactly relishing in the moment of sharing his sex life with Elena to Bonnie

"What did you do now to piss her off?" Bonnie asked

"Refused to change her" Damon said, he knew Bonnie would love hearing that one

"Oh" Bonnie said sort of shocked "…So…you don't want to change her?"

"I do" Damon stated "I want her for eternity…but I also want her to live as long as she can. Look at Caroline, she'll be 17 for all eternity, never getting to do anything else human in her life. Sure, there are some human things she can still do, like, if she keeps up a healthy blood diet, she can have normal food" Damon said "But nothing truly human like…having a family"

"Elena couldn't have that with you either way Damon" Bonnie sighed

"I know" Damon said, remembering the conversation he had with Bonnie a month ago at his secret visit to her house

"I told you all the ways that could ever possible even have a small chance of happening, none of them involving magic…and I told you all the magic ways too…but you know those ways end in death" Bonnie said

"I remember Bonnie" Damon grumbled "Trust me, I don't plan on killing anyone Elena loves anytime soon for that"

"Good to know" Bonnie sighed "So…other than the human things…why are you making her wait so long?"

"There's one human thing she's never done yet, and I want her to do that before she dies. But, she keeps this no sex thing up and that's not gonna happen" Damon grumbled and Bonnie laughed a little

"Good luck with that, you know how stubborn she is" Bonnie said

"Trust me, I know" Damon sighed "So, you waiting for some secretive text message from Jeremy to tell you to come downstairs"

"Pretty much" Bonnie sighed

"Teenagers. You are so un-imaginative" Damon sighed "Good luck" Damon said and walked out of the room and right as he did, Alaric was just walking out of Jenna's room "So, Stefan the Ripper strikes again?" Damon asked casually

"How did you…never mind" Alaric sighed "But, yes"

"What did Caroline do now? Force Bambi down his throat?" Damon asked curiously since Caroline was the cause of his ripper attacks lately

"Actually, no" Alaric said "Through his hyper ventilation and worrying of being killed by Bonnie, he said something about he kissed her and felt guilty then ran off" Alaric said

"He kills when they fight, he kills when they kiss, obviously this relationship is going to be very bloody" Damon said

"He's just not stable yet Damon, you know that" Alaric said

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Damon sighed "Let's stay for the little announcement and then while Elena and Bonnie are talking, I'll head out with you"

"Okay" Alaric nodded and walked downstairs with Damon right behind him.

* * *

Jeremy didn't beat around the bush for too long, he got right to the point and told everyone as soon as Bonnie made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Elena and Jenna were really shocked, Damon and Alaric kinda had a hunch already. Once the girls were all talking and Jeremy found out what Alaric and Damon were doing, they all snuck away from them and left them to their gossiping before getting in Alaric's truck and driving off to the woods where Stefan said the dead body was. Stefan wasn't there, but Caroline was.

"So blondie, looks like you caused Stefan to crack again" Damon said

"**He** kissed **me**" She said making it clear who was really at fault

"Relax" Damon said and Caroline nodded a little and looked down at the dead body slightly disgusted

"It looks like a werewolf got him" Caroline said grossed out

"Maybe he ran into Tyler, it is a full moon tonight, right?" Damon asked curiously

"I think so" Alaric sighed "But, werewolves don't run in the day"

"I know that genius" Damon sighed "Let's just…clean up the body and get rid of the blood snow, okay?"

"Sounds good to me" Caroline sighed

"So you're actually helping?" Damon asked shocked

"…I kissed him back" Caroline admitted

"Save the drama blondie, just help me grab the body" Damon said and lifted up one side of the bloody and mangled body by his arm

* * *

It didn't take long for the body to get cleaned up and disposed off. The snow was gone now too along with the body. Alaric and Jeremy were heading to the house again which left Damon on duty to help Caroline track down Stefan who took off after he called Alaric about the body.

"You smell anything?" Caroline asked "This snow is throwing me off" She sighed

"Yeah, from over there" Damon pointed out to the old abandoned barn in the middle of the snow covered forest

Caroline took off towards the barn and busted in the doors since Stefan locked them. Damon looked in there to see his guilty brother, still covered in blood, sitting on the floor of the barn with his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked up at them with fangs and all still out, but instantly made them disappear when he saw Caroline was there.

"Sorry" Stefan said and Caroline just nodded a little bit, accepting his apology

"The body has been dumped. He was visiting Mystic Falls, his ID said he was from Chicago. He was probably just visiting family here" Damon sighed

"Thanks Damon" Stefan said

"No problem" Damon sighed "Now I'd love to stay for this big sappy apology you are about to tell blondie here, but I have to go or the next body you'll be burying is mine" Damon said and with that, he was gone and head back towards Jenna's house were Alaric and Jeremy already were

After brushing the snow off of him, he walked back into the house and saw Alaric and Jeremy drinking in the living room. Damon tried to listen into the conversation in the kitchen.

"_I yell at Jeremy all the time to clean his room up a little-_"

Damon didn't need to hear the rest to know that they were now pointing out every little flaw in the men they were dating now in the kitchen. Damon sighed and walked into the living room and had a drink with Alaric and Jeremy now too.

"We still love them…right?" Alaric asked Damon as he walked in

"I don't know about you two, but I still love Elena…remember?" Damon asked Alaric

"…Oh, yeah, right….good luck with that" Alaric said and took a big sip of his drink "I still love Jenna too"

"…What are you two talking about?" Jeremy asked

"Four letter word Jeremy, not that hard to figure out" Damon said

"Not that" Jeremy hissed "I mean…with you…what do you and Alaric know that I don't"

"You might as well tell him Damon. He's a Gilbert. He's not gonna drop it until he finds out" Alaric sighed

"No, he'll get it…eventually" Damon said with a smirk

"Get what?" Jeremy asked

"Think long and hard for a while Jeremy. Let me know when you get it" Damon said with a smirk and Jeremy just rolled his eyes at him, but Damon knew that he was thinking about everything they could possibly be talking about already


	28. Author's Note

Okay, to clear some things up. I'm sorry if this story has been turning into a _Twilight_ kinda thing for you. I saw some people liked the last chapter, and some thought it was turning into Twilight. I could go back and delete the chapter, but I don't want to because, I kinda like the last chapter. But, I saw what you guys meant about it being like Twilight. So, I'm gonna try to fix that in the next chapter.

That being said. I don't hate Twilight. I have nothing against it. I'm gonna admit it right now, Twilight was the first vampire book I read. And I read it in one day and started New Moon the next day. So, yeah, I like the books, but I'm not _in love_ with them like how I was like two years ago when I first read them.

With all of that being said, basically: I'm gonna try for less Twilight in the next chapter, but if it does seem to still have some Twilight in it still to you, sorry, I can't change that, it'll be just how I write the chapter. I know I can't please everyone, even though I want to :/

Oh, and for the people that don't get the big secret Damon has going on in the story…I hate giving away stuff, but I want you guys to understand it so…I'll give you a hint of what Damon's up to. Think about this: Other than having kids, what's the one last human thing Elena could possibly do? To help you out more, it's not a high school dance or anything cheesy like that, it's more something adults do or something people do when they love each other a whole lot and want to spend the rest of their lives together. That help? Hope this clears things up. I love you guys so much! xoxo, Avril


	29. Thank You Alaric

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with _

_More damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight_

**Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't won The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters

**A/N: **You guys are all seriously awesome. I don't think words can describe how much I love you guys J So, I'll thank you with this chapter! This chapter is for all you wonderful people reading this story right now. I love you. I love you. I love you! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: **Thank You Alaric

"Remind me again why I'm meeting you here?" Damon asked as he sat down next to Alaric at the bar in the Mystic Grill

"Because you are going to be thanking me later" Alaric said with a smirk and ordered Damon a drink

"And why would I be doing that?" Damon asked

"Jenna was wondering what we were all talking about in the living room earlier today, so I told her" Alaric said

"You told Jenna I was gonna ask Elena to marry me?" Damon asked

"Yep" Alaric said "And if I'm right," Alaric said and looked down at his watch now "Jenna and Elena usually have their nightly phone call right about now. 8:30 on the dot. Jenna will be bursting with excitement and give Elena hints. Elena not knowing what's going on always drives her nuts as we've all seen, so, she's gonna be looking for answers from you" Alaric said

Damon was completely caught off guard. The entire time he has known him, he never took Alaric as someone who could truly scheme up something so brilliant and evil.

"Well, it seems I have underestimated you Alaric" Damon sighed "But if your plan works out that well, than I'll be thanking you tomorrow instead" Damon said with a smirk

"You're a pig Damon" Alaric sighed

"A pig who happens to be one of your only friends" Damon said

"God…I need to get some new friends" Alaric sighed

"Love you too" Damon said and Alaric just rolled his eyes at him

* * *

Damon walked into the house an hour later, he knew Jenna and Elena were long done with their phone call now and Elena was probably trying to figure out what Jenna was talking about at this very moment.

"Elena?" Damon asked as he walked into the all too quiet house

"I'm upstairs!" She yelled

Damon walked upstairs and looked for Elena in the bedroom, but she wasn't in there.

"Where are you?" Damon asked confused

"The bathroom, I'll be right out" She said

"Oh, okay" Damon sighed and walked downstairs again

Damon waited downstairs and drank some blood while he was waiting, Elena was definitely going to try to put him through twenty questions before she tried to seduce the answers out of him.

"Damon, I need to talk to you" Elena's voice came from upstairs and instead of sounding happy, she sounded just pissed off

"What did I do now?" Damon grumbled as he walked upstairs

Damon walked into the bedroom and expecting to practically get his head chopped off by Elena. But instead what he saw completely shocked him.

"Wow" Damon said and stared at Elena, "You haven't worn that in a _really_ long time" Damon said and looked Elena up and down as she stood there in front of him in her short purple silk nightgown

Elena just smiled at him and walked up to Damon and kissed him. Damon didn't know weather to be pulling back and make her suffer like he had to for all those days, or to be thanking Alaric for doing this to Elena. He was gonna go with the second option because with the first option, everybody lost.

"What brought this on?" Damon asked when Elena pulled away to breathe

"Nothing" Elena smiled and kissed him again

He knew which way she was going with this now. She was going down the _"Sleep with someone to get information" _road. It was a road Damon never thoughts he'd seen Elena go down, but he didn't care right now. In fact, he thought he should keep things from Elena more often from the way she was acting right now.

"Elena, I love you" Damon said once he had Elena on the bed

"How much do you love me?" She asked

"And there's the fine print" Damon sighed and got off top of Elena

"I didn't mean it like that" Elena said and pulled Damon back into a kiss "I just wanna hear how much you love me" She smiled and laughed a little and kept kissing Damon

"I love you more than words can describe" Damon said with a smirk and kissed Elena back

"Good" Elena smiled and laughed a little

* * *

Elena laid there next Damon in bed, she was still wondering about what Jenna told her. Jenna never usually acted like that and kept things from Elena, especially things about Damon that Alaric told her. It actually made her worry as she laid there in bed next to him, was thinking of breaking up with her? Was he really that fed up with her already? She didn't know what it was, so she just snuggled up next to Damon and held him close. Her moving around woke the sleeping Damon up and he put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You still love me, right?" Elena asked as she looked up at him

"Of course, Why would you even question that?" Damon asked confused

"Because I've been a bitch the past few weeks" Elena sighed

"Elena, I'll always love you. Even when you are acting like a complete physco and could make a great white shark swim back to it's mommy crying" Damon smiled and Elena laughed

"Was I really that bad?" Elena asked

"I was giving you a break there with the great white shark thing" Damon said

"Sorry" Elena said and kissed Damon "I'm dropping the whole '_change me into a vampire'_ thing" Elena sighed "You can change me on my birthday"

"…Who are you and what have you done with the real Elena Gilbert?" Damon asked and Elena laughed

"Again, I'm sorry" Elena said and kissed Damon "I love you"

"I love you too" Damon smiled and kissed Elena back and he tried to deepen the kiss but Elena pulled away

"I love you a lot Damon, but I'm tired" She said

"I tried" Damon smiled

"Goodnight" She smiled back at him

"Goodnight" Damon said and kissed her on the cheek

* * *

"Alaric. Phone" Jenna grumbled

"Who the hell could that be at 4 in the morning?" Alaric yawned and reached for his phone on the nightstand

"Just shut that thing up" Jenna sighed as Alaric turned the ringer off "Thank you" Jenna said and she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep

Alaric looked at his phone and someone sent him a text message. It was from Damon.

_Thank you -D _

Alaric smirked and put his phone back on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" Jenna asked as Alaric pulled her closer to him

"Damon. I'll tell you about it later" Alaric said and kissed Jenna


	30. Can You Make The Turkey Talk?

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

**Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters J

**A/N: **This week I'm trying to update all my stories that I have still going on with at least one chapter, I got Won't Tell Anybody and Pieces updated lat night, now there's this today, probably Someone Like You today or tomorrow, and Shattered probably later this week :) Now, with all of that being said, I can't believe I'm already on like Chapter 29 with this story! This is the Thanksgiving Chapter; the next two or three will be Christmas, and then after that, it'll be a look into Damon and Elena's future which will be the ending ;) xoxo, Avril

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Can You Make The Turkey Talk?

"Elena, for the millionth time, you look beautiful" Damon said

"Just making sure you're not saying it to get laid again tonight" Elena said with a smirk and kissed Damon on the cheek

"I gave up on that after about the tenth time you asked me" Damon smiled and kissed Elena "Can we go now? I stayed here and waited with you to see that stupid parade thing" Damon sighed

"It's not stupid, I've been watching that since I was little" Elena pouted

"Probably with Jeremy, right?" Damon asked

"Yeah, why?" Elena asked

"Do I look like Jeremy to you?" Damon asked "Didn't think so"

"You are just mean today" Elena said

"I'm not a holiday person" Damon said

"Obviously" Elena said and rolled her eyes at him

"We'll see how much you care for Thanksgiving and Christmas after a hundred and fifty years of it" Damon said

"Come on Scrooge, let's go" Elena sighed and grabbed Damon by the arm and started dragging him out of the house.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie were in the kitchen helping Jenna with all the cooking and everything, and while Bonnie was helping Jenna with the turkey, Jeremy just kinda looked at them strangely.

"What?" Bonnie asked Jeremy confused

"Can you make the turkey talk?" Jeremy asked Bonnie

Jenna was trying to keep from laughing and she just bit her lip and held it in while Bonnie let out a huge sigh and just stared at Jeremy seeing that he was dead serious about that question.

"Jer, I'm not gonna make the turkey talk" Bonnie said "Go…help Alaric with something, we can handle everything now"

"Okay" Jeremy shrugged and walked out of the kitchen

"I think this is a bad time to bring this up, but when Jeremy was little…I accidentally dropped him" Jenna sighed

"…That explains it" Bonnie said "That explains a lot of random questions he's asked me so far actually"

"What else has he asked?" Jenna asked

"I'm pretty sure at one point…he wanted me to make a cartoon come to life" Bonnie said

"…That sounds about right" Jenna sighed "He watched a bunch of movies about magic when he was younger"

"I'm surprised he hasn't asked me yet if I knew Harry Potter" Bonnie sighed

"Don't give him any ideas" Jenna warned Bonnie "Me and Elena have been down that road before trying to convince him. We gave up after about three years. We just let him think that there's actually a real life Hogwarts"

"…Oh boy" Bonnie sighed and suddenly realized that Jenna's mishap when Jeremy was little was obviously a lot more serious than she thought

"You know, maybe the whole vampires and witches and werewolves being really aren't helping him" Jenna said

"I don't think it would ever help anyone…especially someone who thinks Hogwarts is a real school" Bonnie said

"Why are we talking about Harry Potter?" Elena asked confused as she walked into the kitchen

"Hey! I didn't hear you and Damon get here" Jenna smiled and went to hug Elena

"Alaric let us in, he was going to get something out of his car…or maybe get into his car and leave for a few minutes, all I know is he mumbled something to Damon about Jeremy asking a lot of weird questions" Elena said

"Don't. Ask" Bonnie said

"Should I be saving Damon from my brother right now?" Elena asked

"Not unless you want Jeremy trying to convince you to ask me to make the turkey talk" Bonnie said

"…He can defend himself" Elena sighed

* * *

"Jeremy, for the last time, I have been to London 50 times in my 169 years, there is no such place as Hogwarts" Damon grumbled and tried to tune Jeremy out now and tried to wait for Alaric to come back

"You wouldn't know anyway" Jeremy sighed

"Ok, so other than learning that you are a bigger nerd than you let on and you've been dating Bonnie for the past few months behind everyone's backs; what have you been up to Jeremy? Entertain me because if you don't stop talking about all this other bullshit, I'm more than likely to snap your neck…again" Damon said

"You're waiting for Alaric to come back with the liquor, aren't you?" Jeremy asked

"So you're not as dumb as you let on?" Damon asked with a smirk

Jeremy just rolled his eyes at Damon and decided to try to watch something on TV now since he knew Alaric and Damon were probably, more than likely, going to get wasted today.

"You know, if you guys get too wasted, the girls are going to kill you" Jeremy said

"When have they not tried to kill us?" Damon asked

"…Sadly, that's very true" Jeremy sighed just as Alaric walked back in through the door

* * *

"So…how are things with you and Damon going?" Jenna asked with a smile on her face and looked like she was about to jump out of her skin

"…Fine, he didn't break up with me yet so-"

"Wait, what? Why would he break up with you?" Jenna asked confused

"…Because I was being a total bitch…I thought you meant that he was going to break up with me!" Elena said

"No!" Jenna said "The opposite of that! He's in love with you Elena" Jenna said

"Well, I seriously doubt that after the way I was acting the past few months" Elena grumbled

"Trust me sweetie, he still loves you" Jenna smiled

"So, what are we talking about in here Jenna?" Damon asked as he walked into the kitchen and glared at her

"About how next time if you want something kept a secret, you don't have Alaric tell me" Jenna smiled and she walked out of the room and Damon mumbled something under his breath that Elena couldn't hear

"What was Jenna talking about?" Elena asked

"Nothing. You know how Jenna is" Damon said "Plus, she's drinking again"

"Damon, that's her first drink tonight, she's not drunk" Elena said "What was she talking about?"

"Dinner time guys!" Jenna yelled from the dining room

"Thank you Jenna" Damon sighed "Come on" Damon said and grabbed Elena and took her into the dining room where for once, he was glad that Jenna had terrible timing, or in this case, wonderful timing.

* * *

After dinner, Bonnie was helping Elena and Jenna in the kitchen while Jeremy went up to his room, he said he had to go get something to give to Bonnie, but Damon wasn't really paying all that much attention. And Damon and Alaric were sitting in the living room, working their way to getting a nice buzz but it was hard since they were getting really tired after eating all of that food.

"I think it's pretty bad if even Jeremy can't eat all of that food" Damon yawned

"I think it's the law of Thanksgiving, no one can _ever_ finish all that food in one night. If you do, you really are a black hole" Alaric said

"Well, I guess we have to downgrade Jeremy from black hole to hollow leg, huh? He still ate a lot" Damon said

"Yeah, hollow leg sounds about right" Alaric said "I was like Jeremy when I was younger too. Kept eating and eating and yet, it looked like I never ate"

"I don't remember that far back" Damon said

"It'd be weird if you did. You're 169 Damon, no one expects you to remember when you were like 16" Alaric said "Then again, it's pretty weird as it is that you're dating a 17 year old girl" Alaric said

"Turning 18 in two months" Damon added

"Yeah, like that really makes much of a difference to you" Alaric said

"You know me all to well Alaric" Damon smiled

"Come on Damon, ready?" Elena asked

"Ready for what?" Damon asked

"…To go home" Elena said "You look tired. I'm not letting you pass out on Jenna's couch tonight"

"Fine" Damon said and slowly stood up "Let's go"

"Alright. Goodnight Alaric" Elena smiled

"Goodnight" Alaric yawned and waved at both Damon and Elena as they walked out the front door

"You know, we are usually never the first ones to leave these things, so why are we the first ones leaving tonight?" Damon asked curiously noticing that Bonnie was still there and Elena was actually making them leave first tonight.

"I'm tired. And I really don't feel like having everyone help me drag you to the car" Elena said

"…Is this about what you were talking about with Jenna?" Damon asked suspiciously

"No, of course not" Elena said "Why?"

"…No reason" Damon said, he was not buying Elena's act, he knew it was about that, and as much as he never thought he'd say what he was about to say, he knew he had to say it

"Elena, are you going to try to get something out of me through sex?" Damon asked and he saw Elena blush a little, but she never backed down and acted like nothing was wrong "Because, normally I wouldn't mind, but, sadly, I have to put my foot down here"

"So now _you're_ the one saying no sex?" Elena asked

"No! I never said that" Damon said quickly, he was not going through that again "What I'm saying is, nothing will make me talk" Damon smiled "But, if you still feel that need to try tonight, go ahead"

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon as she got into the car and Damon started up the car and started to drive them home.

"So nothing would make you talk, huh?" Elena asked

"Nope" Damon said

"Okay" Elena said simply

"…Wait a minute…you have something planned, don't you?" Damon asked

"Maybe" Elena said "But, that's for me to know and for you to find out" Elena smiled


	31. Winter Wonderland

_So this is me swallowing my pride _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

**Back to December by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :P

**A/N: **Okay so if you if you've been reading my other stories, you know I've been kinda obsessed with Taylor Swift's songs lately, I can't help it, I just love all the new songs J Now, this is the Christmas Eve chapter, the night before Christmas J So this story is getting close to the ending, I still haven't figured out how far in the future I want the last two chapters or chapter to be, but I'm gonna try to make them cute ;) xoxo, Avril

P.S. **If you watched tonight's episode**: Rose just needs to leave. Now. I thought Rose was okay last week, and I still think she's okay even after sleeping with Damon, but I'm not her biggest fan, she better watch her back, Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer ;)

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: **Winter Wonderland

"Elena, I'm still not telling you." Damon said, trying to catch his breath, as he was now laying down next to Elena in bed who seemed to have unlimited energy the past month while she kept trying to get Damon to tell her what Jenna was talking about on Thanksgiving

"Then I guess I'll just have to-"

"No, I'm done" Damon said and kissed Elena on the cheek and tried to keep her off of him for once "First it's almost a month without sex, and now you won't stop" Damon said "You confuse the hell out of me" Damon said

"I tend to do that a lot" Elena smiled

"Well, I'm going to sleep. I have to deal with Jeremy all day tomorrow here" Damon said

"Damon, he's not that bad, he's just trying to be your friend" Elena said

"If you haven't noticed Elena, I really don't have friends" Damon said

"There's me. And Alaric, Caroline, Stefan-"

"First of all, you are **definitely** way more than a friend Elena" Damon smiled and took Elena in his arms and kissed her as she smiled and giggled a little "Second, Alaric is okay. And Stefan and Caroline…I deal with them for you" Damon said

"Then deal with Jeremy…for me" Elena said

"…Fine" Damon grumbled

"I want to see you and Jeremy spending almost _all _of tomorrow together, starting from when we are up and dressed, got it?" Elena asked

"All day?" Damon asked shocked

Elena nodded.

"You're lucky I love you so much" Damon sighed

"Thank you" Elena smiled

"Oh, and Isobel is coming tomorrow, adding to the holiday fun" Damon said sarcastically

"Oh…right" Elena said

"…I have to spend all day with Jeremy, _you_ have to spend all day with Isobel" Damon said with a smirk

"What?" Elena asked shocked

"You last a whole day with her, I'll tell you my surprise" Damon smiled, he planned on purposing to her on Christmas anyway, but this was just a way for him to make her suffer a little now too instead of him always suffering.

"…Fine" Elena grumbled and pouted a little "Only because of that damn surprise"

* * *

The next morning, Elena woke up in bed, alone. It was freezing cold outside and snowing, and Damon was already up and moving around for the day. Elena got up and took a hot shower to warm up and got dressed to walk downstairs to hear laughing in the kitchen. Elena walked into the kitchen and saw Damon and Jeremy smiling and laughing.

"…Is this some sort of…alternate universe where you guys get along?" Elena asked confused

"No, we're actually getting along" Damon said and put breakfast down in front of Elena as she sat down at the table

"…Did you and Jeremy make breakfast together?" Elena asked

"Yeah" Jeremy said "Your favorite pancakes too"

Elena looked down at her breakfast and Jeremy was right, blueberry pancakes. Elena looked back up at Jeremy and Damon even more confused. She wanted to say something, but she just decided to go along with it and just eat her breakfast.

"Isobel's coming over in an hour" Damon said

"Okay" Elena said and kept eating her breakfast, she kept looking up at the sight of Jeremy and Damon laughing, it still was strange to her "So…what did you guys bond over?" Elena asked

"Oh it was-" Jeremy started but was cut off by a distinct kicking sound and Elena saw Jeremy bite his lip and try to hide the pain from her, but it was obvious that Damon cut him off

"Damon" Elena sighed

"It'd be better if you didn't know" Damon smiled and someone knocked on the door" I'll get it" Damon smiled and walked off

"Oh my god, that fucking hurt" Jeremy said and took a seat next to Elena and she noticed he was limping a little now

Damon walked back into the room with Isobel right behind him. "Come on Jeremy, we're leaving now"

"Where are you two going?" Elena asked curiously

"To go learn how to deal with Jeremy…for you of course" Damon said with a smirk and Jeremy walked over to Damon

"Are you sure you didn't break my leg or something?" Jeremy asked as he still limped over to Damon

"If I broke something, you would know it" Damon sighed and put his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and led him out of the house and as soon as the door shut, Elena and Isobel were left alone in the house.

"So…how are things?" Isobel asked and saw that Elena was still wearing the necklace she gave her months ago

"Good" Elena sighed and finished her breakfast "How are things with you?"

"…Good" Isobel said "I'm not really dead yet so…I'm good" Isobel sighed

"Has Katherine tried to come after you?" Elena asked

"Nope" Isobel said "…You?"

"Haven't seen her" Elena said

"That's good" Isobel said

"Yep" Elena sighed

"…How are things with Damon?" Isobel asked and sat down next to Elena now

"Well…their okay" Elena said

"Okay?" Isobel asked

"I just…hate secrets and surprises and he's been keeping a secret since Thanksgiving and he won't tell me. Childish, I know, but, I can't help it" Elena sighed

"You got that from me" Isobel sighed "I always hate when people keep secrets from me, and surprise, I always hated them too. But, sometimes they can be good…or bad" Isobel said and saw Elena's face and she saw a little bit of fear there "But, no one said all surprises and secrets are bad. Maybe he's just waiting for the right time to tell you or…surprise you" Isobel said

"Probably" Elena sighed

"So other then that, everything okay?" Isobel asked

"Yep" Elena said

"…How do you deal with him?" Isobel asked

"Who? Damon?" Elena asked

"Yeah" Isobel said and nodded a little

"…Honestly…no idea" Elena sighed "His ego is bigger than the entire earth"

"Yep, you are definitely my daughter" Isobel said and laughed a little and she saw a smile on Elena's face now

"Maybe we do have something in common…" Elena said with a smile on her face

* * *

"When we were younger," Jeremy said and took a sip of his beer that he was having in the Boarding House with Damon, Stefan, and Alaric. "Elena once pushed me down the stairs when I read her diary"

"I've tried that before," Damon said "She just slapped me"

"It's nice to see you two getting along" Alaric said with his drink in hand "Even if it's over Elena's anger management problem"

"I think I'll be scared of Elena when she's a vampire" Stefan blurted out "I've never really seen her be…well, like what you two are talking about, but, she seems like she really has a lot of anger"

"I've never seen her lash out either" Alaric said "…I never want to"

"You _really_ don't want to" Jeremy said "It's like…watching a grizzly bear attack a poor innocent hiker in the woods…and you're the hiker"

"…Then who's watching?" Stefan asked

"How many drinks have you had Stefan?" Damon asked

"…I lost count" Stefan said trying to remember

"…Well then, in that case, if she lashes out at someone, the people watching are the rest of us, laughing our asses off and then running like hell when she looks at us after tearing someone to shreds" Damon said "And I think after that drink, you need to take a break"

"Okay" Stefan said

Everyone in the room heard a cell phone go off and they all checked and in the end, it was Alaric.

"Yes Jenna?" Alaric asked

"_Alaric, where are you? We have to go over to Damon and Elena's in two hours" Damon heard Jenna say on the other end of the phone and he held in his laugh _

"I'll be there in a half hour, I promise, okay?" Alaric asked

"_Fine, don't be late" Jenna said and ended the phone call first _

"So, Alaric, is there something you would like to tell us?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face

"…What?" He asked clueless

"Well, other then the fact of that Jenna is _obviously_ the man in the relationship" Damon laughed and Alaric just rolled his eyes at him as Jeremy and Stefan laughed now too

And then, another cell phone went off. They all checked again, and this time, it was Damon's turn.

"Yes?" Damon asked cheerily

"_Damon, where are you and Jeremy? I need your help with something over here" Elena sighed "And __**don't**__ even go there, not that kind of help" Elena said, making it clear before Damon could say something _

"I'll be there in a few" Damon said and hung up the phone and this time, all eyes were on him "What?" Damon asked

"And you think _I'm _a pushover" Alaric said with a smug look on his face "Elena has you whipped"

Before anyone could say anything else, another cell phone went off.

"How much you wanna bet that their all together and planning this?" Jeremy asked as Stefan answered his phone now

"It makes sense, their evil geniuses when their all together" Alaric sighed

"We better go" Damon said and stood up

"That was Caroline," Stefan sighed "She's coming over here, with Bonnie"

"Shit! I gotta go!" Jeremy said and got up quickly too "They see us here, they'll tell Jenna and Elena"

"And on that note, I'm leaving now too" Alaric said and stood up

* * *

"So, you survived, huh?" Damon asked Elena in the kitchen with everyone else out in the living room her and Isobel spent most of the day setting up and finishing up decorating until the place practically looked like a Christmas Wonderland

"Yeah, we found a thing we had in common" Elena said with a secret smile

"And what would that be?" Damon asked, noticing the smile

"…Nothing" Elena smiled "You survived too"

"Yeah, he's not so bad after all" Damon sighed

"I knew you two would get along" Elena smiled "So, it's five minutes until midnight, I survived, where's my surprise?" Elena asked

"You got five more minutes" Damon smiled and kissed Elena

"Fine" Elena said and walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room and noticed Jeremy looking a little…buzzed "Jer, how many glasses of egg nog have you had from Damon?"

"…Maybe…8...or 9" Jeremy said

"How about you sit down and…eat a few crackers or something?" Elena asked and brought the tray full of crackers closer to Jeremy

"Good idea" Jeremy said and started eating a few of them

Elena went to go find Damon now and he was on the other side of the room with Damon. "Hold off on Jeremy until he's sobered up a little okay?" Elena asked and pointed out Jeremy across the room

"You got it boss" Damon smiled as Elena walked away and Isobel walked over to them

"So, what's this surprise you have for Elena?" Isobel asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Damon said with a smirk

"He's asking her to marry him" Alaric said

"Shh!" Damon hissed at him and Alaric just shrugged

"Well…I'm not surprised" Isobel said "I saw it coming"

"Really?" Alaric asked her "Because I always thought Damon was just going to be a dick for the rest of eternity and well, obviously Elena would fall for someone who wasn't a dick"

"You are really trying to get on my bad side tonight, aren't you?" Damon asked him

"I blame it on the egg nog" Alaric sighed "And on that note, I'm leaving" Alaric said and got up and walked over to Jenna

"So, you gonna agree with Alaric too?" Damon asked

"Nope" Isobel said "I think you and Elena are good for each other…believe it or not"

"…That's unexpected" Damon said

"That, and she really loves you…so break her heart and I'll break you" Isobel said

"Duly noted" Damon sighed

"And, if I'm correct" Isobel said and looked at her cell phone now "It's 12:01" She sighed

Damon sighed and stood up and for the first time in his undead life, he felt nervous. As he walked by everyone, it was like they all automatically knew what was going to happen, except Elena. Elena looked around at everyone starring at them now, she had no idea what was going on, and Damon loved that confused look on her face. When those big brown doe eyes were confused, it just always made him smile.

"Damon…what's going on?" Elena asked as Damon finally stood in front of her

"The secret, the one you wanted to know about" Damon smiled

Elena instantly noticed that his voice was different now too, the voice he never let anyone else hear but her. The sweet voice that made her heart melt. Hell, if he was telling her that Katherine was coming back in that voice, she wouldn't really care and would just want to kiss him.

"Elena," Damon started and Elena picked up on that voice again "I can honestly say, I have never loved someone more than I love you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're also the sweetest, most caring, funny, and probably the most stubborn girl I have ever met" Damon smiled and laughed a little and so did everyone else, knowing that was **really** true.

And it was then that it hit Elena what Damon was doing. Right here in front or everyone in this room right now. And she automatically felt tears in her eyes while she was standing there smiling at him.

"And I couldn't imagine spending forever without being able to call you my wife." Damon said and got down on one knee in front of Elena and held her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. "Elena, will you marry me?" Damon asked

Elena couldn't verbalize it at first and she nodded a few time before she finally felt her voice come back. "Yes" She smiled and Damon put the ring on her finger before standing up and Elena instantly hugged him before she started kissing him on the cheek and he finally kissed her back with a smile plastered on his face.

"Aw!" Caroline squeaked "You guys are just the cutest things I have ever seen!" She said and Elena and Damon finally stopped kissing to look over at everyone. All the guys were smiling and were happy for them, while the girls were crying happy tears, even Isobel was crying a little, but she was trying her hardest not to show it

"Well, I think this calls for a congratulations" Alaric said "And, a Merry Christmas" Alaric said and took a sip of his drink

"I think the egg nog started working on you the right way, huh?" Damon asked Alaric, noticing his good mood now

"Yep" Alaric smiled "But, I still say we celebrate, after all, we're still all here"


	32. Mine Forever

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

**Mine by Taylor Swift **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters ;)

**A/N: **So, this is the last real chapter of this story. I wanted to make another one like on Christmas Day or even New Years for them, but I couldn't really get inspired to write it, and I wanted you guys to have a good chapter, not a crappy one, so, this is the last one. And in this chapter, it's more Damon and Elena into the future, 5 years into the future to be exact. Elena's a vampire, Damon and her are married, and…well, you'll just have to read to see what else has happened ;)

**P.S. **I may or may not have been watching Glee while writing this and…that may or may not be the reason why you see a lot familiar names ;) And I had so much fun writing this story, I love you guys so much for reading and reviewing it! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: **Mine Forever

Damon was tossing and turning in his sleep, he didn't know why he couldn't sleep well, after being up half the night, he should be sleeping like a rock right now, but instead, here he was, not sleeping at all. Finally, he heard the door open, just a little bit, and he heard tiny whispers and he felt the bed moving along with some giggling. He wanted to just stay asleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen now, especially with them in here now, watching him. He gave up on the sleep, and opened his eyes to see two little dark haired girls staring at him now with smiles on their faces.

"Morning Daddy!" They giggled as they opened up his eyes

"What are you two doing up already?" Damon asked with a smile on his face, even though he was sleep deprived, he still loved seeing his daughters smiling faces

Elena always wanted to have kids, she knew with Damon, she couldn't have kids, but that didn't stop her. She convinced Damon into adopting these two adorable little girls. She didn't want them to know they were adopted, at least not until they were older. But they did know what their mom and dad were, they knew and didn't really pay much attention to it, because as far as they knew, people having fangs was normal since they were surrounded by vampires.

Damon thought that the girls looked like miniature versions of Elena. They both had long dark hair and olive skin. They could practically be blood sisters even though they weren't. Their only real difference in their looks from each other were their eyes. Santana had big brown doe eyes just like Elena, while Rachel had blue eyes just like Damon. But they were also different in their personalities. Rachel was already very smart for a little five year old girl, reading any book she could get her hands on and always learning. While Santana didn't really care for books or anything, she preferred to have fun instead of constantly learning, Damon even noticed that Santana was always watching him though, since she was picking up on his sarcastic attitude which always gave Damon a good laugh, but ticked Elena off since she didn't want her daughter to pick up on that, especially at five years old and who has already gotten in trouble at school more than once for her sarcastic come backs to the teachers.

"Mommy said you have to wake up because Uncle Stefan and Aunt Caroline are coming over" Rachel said

"Right, Uncle Stefan and Aunt Caroline" Damon sighed "Okay, go tell Mommy I'm up" Damon said and sat up in bed

"Okay!" Santana said and got off the bed first and started running out of the room

"Don't run! You'll hurt yourself!" Damon said and instantly heard Santana let out a big sigh and started walking

"I won't run Daddy" Rachel smiled as she careful got off the bed and walked out of the room

Damon heard them walk down stairs to Elena and they were both telling her at the same time what he said to them. Damon got up and dressed and walked downstairs to see both of the girls quiet and eating their breakfast and it was then that he realized just how early in the morning it was.

"7 in the morning on a Sunday, Stefan and Caroline have to come over now?" Damon asked

"They'll be here in an hour" Elena said "And good morning to you too" She smiled and kissed him

"Eww" Santana said

"Shh!" Rachel said to her and Santana just rolled her eyes, Rachel was about to say something, but Elena spoke up first

"No fighting today girls" Elena said and Rachel shut her mouth right away "And you," Elena said and glared at Damon now "Try to be nice to Caroline today, especially in front of a certain someone" Elena said "Because I don't want someone getting in trouble again for back talking to her teacher calling her blondie"

"She has blonde hair like Aunt Caroline though. Daddy always calls Aunt Caroline blondie" Santana protested

"Well, it's not something you call your teacher" Elena said

"But-"

"It's not worth arguing with Mommy" Damon said to Santana

Santana shut her mouth and grumbled. She always listened to Damon, if he said no, she sucked it up, pouted a little, and listened to what he said. Elena telling her to do something never worked, she always rebelled against Elena, even though she's only five. But, she listened to Damon. Rachel was completely different, Rachel listened to both Elena and Damon without a second thought, she behaved and obeyed the rules and never questioned anything. The only one Rachel didn't listen to was Santana. They argued like cats and dogs sometimes, but, for the most part, they got along. Especially when Brittany and Luna were around, they got along the best.

Brittany and Luna Salvatore, the other little Salvatore girls that belonged to Stefan and Caroline. Both could easily pass off as Caroline's daughters with their blonde hair and bubbly personalities, Damon sometimes had trouble seeing how people could believe they were Stefan's kids since they were more like Caroline than anything else, but then again, with Caroline, Stefan seemed to be more fun, he sure as hell smiled a lot more than he had in the past fifty years, so maybe they did have some Stefan attitude in them too. But Caroline and Stefan adopted their little girls around the same time as Damon and Elena and they were all around the same age, the oldest one was Luna who was 6 years old.

"So, why exactly are we spending the entire day with Stefan and Caroline?" Damon asked

"…Were you paying attention at all last night?" Elena asked confused

"Not really, I was watching Santana and Rachel's little cheering routine while you wer eon the phone" Damon said and Rachel and Santana proudly smiled

"It's Stefan's Birthday" Elena said

"Oh, right" Damon said "Another year older, another year wiser" Damon said with a smirk

"But I thought you and Uncle Stefan don't get older?" Rachel asked curiously

"We do, we just don't…look older" Damon said

"Oh, okay" Rachel smiled

* * *

"There is no denying that he is Alaric's kid" Damon said to Jeremy while they were watching all the little ones play outside "I mean, for crying out loud, their playing _Vampire slayer_ and who is the slayer?" Damon asked

"He's taking after his Dad" Jeremy laughed a little

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what happens when you and the little witch in there take the plunge and you get her knocked up. All I know for sure is that child will go after vampires too" Damon said and looked over "Adam! No chasing the girls with an actual stake!" Damon said "How did he even get that?" He asked Jeremy

"Who knows" Jeremy sighed and walked out there to control all the little ones now

Damon laughed a little as they all started chasing after Jeremy and started trying to bring him down onto the ground so they could attack him. But when Damon saw them finally take Jeremy down, Damon couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Judging by all the laughing, I take it you're not gonna help him, are you?" Stefan asked walking outside

"Nope, it's too funny" Damon smiled "Happy Birthday Little Brother"

"Thanks" Stefan sighed "Wait…Is that, Brittany, no biting Jeremy!" Stefan said

"But, vampires bite people" Brittany said

"You're not a vampire" Stefan sighed

"Yes I am" Brittany pouted and Damon saw Stefan caving into her

"Fine, you're a vampire, just…don't bite anyone, okay? Be a good little vampire" Stefan said

"Okay Daddy!" Brittany said happily and went back to playing with everyone else who still were playing with Jeremy

"You're weak" Damon said

"Sure, and you don't cave in to Santana and Rachel's every wish, right?" Stefan asked

"Right" Damon said and Stefan just kept looking at him "Well…they get away with some things, but not everything" Damon said and Stefan still wasn't buying it "Okay, I spoil them rotten, happy?" Damon admitted and Stefan just smiled

"So my big, bad, tough brother is getting manipulated by two five year old little girls?" Stefan asked with a smirk

"No" Damon said

"Damon, I saw you letting them have god knows how many cookies in there while Elena and Caroline were talking" Stefan said

"…I'm going to go see if their done talking yet" Damon grumbled and walked inside and Stefan stood out there with a smile on his face, knowing that Damon was too proud to fully admit to being manipulated by not only his own daughters, but Brittany and Luna too.

* * *

It was after dinner and cake that all the kids finally calmed down. They were hyper for a little bit there, but they all crashed and were sleeping on the couches in the living room. Rachel and Santana were sleeping side by side on one side of the couch while Luna and Brittany were sleeping the same way on the other side of the couch and Adam was passed out in the middle of them all in the middle of the couch. Alaric and Jenna were the first to leave and Alaric gently and quietly picked up Adam, trying not to wake him up and left. Then Jeremy and Bonnie called it a night; and last to go was Stefan and Caroline, gently trying not to disturb the sleeping Santana and Rachel who were pretty close to Brittany and Luna. After they were gone, Damon knew him and Elena had to get the girls to bed now. Damon picked up Santana and Elena picked up Rachel and they carried them up to their rooms and tucked them into bed.

"Their like little angels, aren't they?" Elena asked Damon as she watched them sleep peacefully

"Yeah" Damon smiled and pulled Elena close to him with his arms wrapped around her waist and kissed Elena on the cheek "They may not exactly have a normal childhood, but, they'll have a pretty good childhood" Damon said

"I think their going to have a spoiled rotten childhood" Elena said

"No, their not" Damon said

"Damon…look around this room" Elena said

Damon looked around the room and saw what Elena was talking about. They had pretty much everything a little five year old girl could imagine and want. They were completely spoiled.

"So what? Their my little girls, I have a right to spoil them. I waited 174 years for them" Damon said

"I guess you have a point" Elena smiled and saw Rachel start moving around a little "Come on, let's let them sleep"

"I really need some sleep tonight too" Damon sighed

"That's what you get for letting them have sugar after 7" Elena said with a smirk

"I've learned my lesson, now let's go to sleep" Damon said

"I love you" Elena smiled and kissed Damon

"I love you too" Damon smiled and kissed her back

"I can hear you" Santana spoke up

"Go to sleep Santana" Damon said

"Fine" Santana grumbled

Once she was asleep, Elena and Damon left the room and let their little angels fall asleep for the night.


	33. To My Lovely Readers,

Hey Guys!

I just wanted to tell you that I made a sequel to this, well, I guess you could call it a sequel, it's more like a short story though, I don't plan on it being very long, maybe like just 10 chapters? But, anyway, it's about Damon and Elena's lives with the little girls. I loved writing about the cute little kids so much, so I couldn't just give them one chapter and then never write about them again. The new story is called 'Life As We Know It'. Yes, I know it was a movie with Josh Duhamel and Katherine Heigl, I watched it before I wrote the first chapter to it. What can I say? I have my moments where I'm not too creative and easily influenced by things around me. So, I hope you guys like the new story!

xoxo, Avril


End file.
